The Capricious Fate of Harry and Hermione Potter
by madie080802
Summary: "Now," said Nicholas looking at his young guest, "Hermione dear, you do know about the theory in which the universe is expanding and then it will contract and explode and again life will bloom, correct?" Hermione nodded, Nicholas smiled and added, "Well, the same is true for the souls, every soul is given a second chance, Everyone." A fic by Madie080802.
1. Chapter 1- The Quill Chronicles

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. That is the Property of JKR and Warner Bros. The collage photos for Daniel R. and Emma W. belong to the magazine media. The image of Destiny is by Healthy Tree Frog. The image of Death is by DD Syrdal**. **Other images belong to the Internet. I just did the collage and I'm happy to own my laptop. Other than the idea for this story, I own nothing. **

**Warning this story contains mature language and situations. Rated M 18+.**

**I would like to thank God for another fic. Plus, my home team of cheerleaders. My mom and my son. Love you more than I can count.**

**Special thanks to the wonderful Noppoh, how is soaring high but still makes the time to help crazy writers like myself.**

**To the haters and the Ghost, I mean Guest(Anonymous) haters. I won't lie, I delete your comments. Life is too short to waste it on hate.**

**To the rest of the readers and reviewers, thanks.**

**Enjoy the read**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**The Quill Chronicles. **

_Warning: Angst ahead._

**Hermione's POV.**

_**Hermione's apartment. December 2000, just another evening.**_

It's a Saturday when she remembers that she has one more chore to complete. She rolls her eyes at herself for being distracted, but, dutiful as she is, gathers the tools for recording her journal: A golden dicta quill and parchment. Hermione shakes her head, annoyed about the exercise which she considers, at this point, redundant. She adds with reluctance:

"Looking back is painful, Doc." Hermione exhales and looks at the Dicta Quill twirling, as though it was an invisible and eager assistant waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, it hurts to look back and realize that winning the war wasn't as amazing as I thought it would be. With the conflict done, many things happened all at once. Harry got engaged to Ginny, I got engaged to Ronald, and Molly couldn't wait to have another wedding at the Burrow. At the time, I was so broken that I agreed, and my marriage turned out to be a dramatic comedy of unimagined proportions."

She takes a sip of her bourbon and just as she smiles a tear rolls over her cheek.

"We got married and, after the wedding night, it dawned on me that this was a mistake. That I wasn't the right one for him. That he wasn't going to change. He would continue being a slob, loud mouth, now a smoker and a drinker, and, to top it all, a bad husband."

She looks at the ceiling and wonders if she should continue, however, her shrink is expecting the diary, and if anything, Hermione is compliant with her chores.

"Doc, I hope you don't mind me using a couple of short words when I visualize your mother. Merlin, this is hard, and hell! I should have killed him, but no, death would have been too kind… I'm not proud of my actions, but everything changed as I became a mother to our child, my beautiful baby, James Arthur Weasley, and, once again, tragedy hit. After my son passed away my marriage too went to the bin. I mean, where the hell was he? Where the hell was my husband? Oh, not to worry, he was busy fucking Lavender Brown and he had the gall to add: "_Lavender is a real woman, and you were just too busy, and it's better this way Hermione, James would have grown up with divorced parents, and seriously, that's no future for a child of mine._"

Hermione laughs as tears stain her face. "I saw red. Next thing I remember is having my wand active and having used a sticking charm on his testicles and glued him to the wall, and magically inked on his back: "_**Harder Lav-Lav, hit me harder I love pain!**_"

Hermione stops, reliving the memory, and bursts out in inevitable giggles. She takes a moment to breathe, then carries on. "Yep, that was the way that that trainwreck, uh, marriage, came to an end… After formally signing the divorce papers, I bought a one-way ticket to Sydney and I promised myself not to return to Britain; I just couldn't, it hurt too much."

The dicta quill stops and Hermione sighs.

-oo0oo-

Again, it's a Saturday. Hermione loathes her attitude. She takes a glance at the Dicta Quill, shrugs, and activates the aide with a flick of her wand.

"Let's get over with this. I really hate you Doc, but you said it would be cathartic."

Hermione smiles with sadness.

"I have a really tough time looking back, but you insist that the past holds the key to my healing process. Well, I feel like crap every time I recall said past, my academic formation and Hogwarts, because, well, I easily and steadily lost my mind, and fell in love since day one."

Hermione clears her throat and adds.

"While no one was looking, because of exams, teenagehood drama, death eaters, death conspiracies, war, and so on, I spent long periods of time observing him."

A strange smile appears on her face, as she closes her eyes and whispers to the room.

"Gazing at his shape, his shadow, and trying and failing to get over slight vertigo I felt every time I beheld his silhouette. I was besotted, while he was too busy to notice my unrequited love. I admit it, I had the biggest crush on Harry James Potter, and to him, I was dear old, good, dependable Hermione."

Once again tears stain Hermione's face, and she realizes just how much she is starting to hate Saturday's thanks to her therapist.

-oo0oo-

It's yet another Saturday night, and the Dicta Quill comes to life as Hermione takes a moment to gather her thoughts. The quill scratches quietly as the words start leaving her mouth.

"New year is around the corner. I've mentioned it before, Doc. You see, I stopped celebrating Christmas ever since I was seventeen. However, currently, I'm on a new path; so after a long consultation with my pillow and since this is a new Millenium, I decided that it was a good idea to celebrate."

A strange smile crowns Hermione's face as she puts words to her thoughts.

"For starters, I was thrilled with the idea that I'm able to pinpoint my feelings, my attitudes, and my reactions, and trace them back to the key persons that aided/hindered me as I was growing up. Along with that, I have a list of things that I feel are dragging me down. Ambitious as I am, I thought I could fix myself, once it for all."

A serene smile appears on her face.

"But here's the thing, emotions are not books that I can understand and push to the side once I got to the gist of the matter. Let me elaborate," she drinks from a cup of tea and resumes.

"Since I was on a personal journey towards healing, I decided that a flow chart would help."

Hermione smiles again, closes her eyes and adds, not without shaking her head:

"The plan, in question, included organizing my dinners, a pattern for my work clothes, a strict evening beauty routine, and, while I was on it? I made a schedule for disposing of unused things, one of those was my desire, my libido, and the need for a partner, yes, my plan even had a calendar date on which I would donate all of the unwanted junk to the second-hand store."

She laughs at herself for being silly.

"Imagine Doc, it annoyed me to no end when I realized that my libido cannot be detached. Useless thing! Why was it given to me anyway? All the good it ever did was spoil my appetite. Oh well, back to square one."

The Dicta Quill stops.

-oo0oo-

Hermione knows it's Saturday; it's the time of the evening where she has to bring out the Quill and Parchment. This time, the words flow naturally.

"I've been thinking, Doc. Sometimes I try not to think too much because when I do, I begin to have regrets. I question my actions and motives. I guess self-control is the key. For me, as much as I hate to admit it, self-control was for a long time a foreign concept. Let me elaborate."

This time, Hermione shakes her head and sighs, then adds:

"We all have dreams. We all want a legendary love, and love does happen; in my personal case, it was with food. The romance between the microwave and myself was epic."

Hermione blinks and reads the last sentence in her journal. She scratches her right ear and looks around her tiny flat, slowly releases her breath and continues with her monologue:

"The result was a seven stone gain in body weight. What can I say? The microwave never rejected me, it didn't argue, it didn't look at me in anger or frustration, nor provided me with comparisons to why the need of a better lover. No, food never reasoned that our relationship was a mistake, so I just ate."

She smiles with sadness and deactivates the Dicta Quill.

-oo0oo-

Saturday again and, to Hermione, this evening the task seems too difficult to complete. Regardless, she has the magic Quill and the parchment ready. After a bit, she starts:

"I really hate this, Doc, recalling my marriage to Ron, our lost son, James Arthur, and how brokenhearted I felt after the whole experience was done. It just feels like rubbing salt on an old wound."

She sighs and adds:

"I cannot believe I was so desperate." Hermione sniggers at the memory. "It doesn't matter as much as it used to, anyway, that period of my life left me with a mountain of practical knowledge. I currently have a list of things that came to me as a revelation. For example: How not to fall in love. How to put a foot down when the Mother in Law (Molly Weasley) intervened and had a say on the design and color of my wedding gown, the venue, the cake, and my guest list.

Hermione sighs and a different smile accompanied by tears frames her face.

"I felt like a fool for being married to him and on the same page, I felt, well, I felt like the wife of a Hyena.

Hermione grabs a pillow and yells against it, muting the sound of her wails. After a moment, she resumes her recording.

"And, let's not forget what happened after I found out about his affair with Lavender Brown. I felt I'd been had; that the two lovers had laughed behind my back while I was busy completing the pregnancy of our only child. And his stupid speech after my baby's death? Well, I don't think it's hard to imagine the natural outcome, right Doc? Like for example, I don't know, I lost it, and right then I decided that I had enough."

She rolls her eyes and adds:

"The relationship was done for, and my former husband was, at last, free to return to the wild, to go back to his pack."

She giggles, after, in a casual tone of voice her memory resumes.

"Along with his return to his natural habitat, a reminder, a very interesting note attached on his arse, and swollen balls, with no hint of gratitude on my behalf, as I said, a mountain of experience."

Hermione sighs, and adds almost in a whisper:

"I'm not proud, but trading Ron for overeating? It was not one of my better courses of action, then again, this wasn't even the first time that I made a mistake. I'm not just a witch, I'm human."

She flicks her wrist and the Quill stops while she dries her tears.

-oo0oo-

Saturday evening rolls around again and Hermione wonders if maybe she could slack, behave a bit more like a typical single woman, and go out instead of staying home and recording her journal for her therapist.

Again, before she has another moment to consider her habits, the Dicta Quill is ready and so is the parchment. She grimaces at the topic of this revelation, but, nevertheless, she talks into the quiet room.

"Oh boy, rock bottom? Or how did I realize that I needed to get help?... The thing is I don't know; I was simply tired, exhausted really, of being the crutch that was readily available for my "_friends_" or the "_greater good_" or whatever was the cause was. I got worn out by the dependable label, and I too got tired of being the scapegoat of other people's prejudice."

In the soft moonlight, Hermione admires how her forearm clearly reads "_Mudblood_".

"I don't know what the exact turning point was; I guess you can say it was the instinct of survival. What I do know is that I got tired of feeling alienated, used, and discarded as a tissue paper after my part was fulfilled."

She stares out of her window and looks at the stars, then adds:

"I don't know what my future holds. I know where I come from, and I'm still working on my sanity, for the time being, though, I think, um, going back to the start is not bad; it's not a dream, but hey, at least I'm not scared anymore."

The Dicta Quill trembles and softly deactivates.

_**December 2001. Hermione's Apartment. Sydney, Australia. One evening.**_

The Dicta Quill and the parchment make an appearance after almost a year of slumber.

Hermione smiles as though she is greeting an old friend and welcomes the revival of her Saturday routine.

"It's been an interesting year, to say the least. Uhm, at the start of the year, I bought a second-hand time turner at a flea market. It was sold to me as a broken clock. After repairs, it seemed that it was a gift from the gods because it was just what I needed."

...

"I was able to get two additional identities through the goblins and I managed to get five different jobs. Mind you, five full-time jobs for at least six months. It enables me to consider going back to school and getting my A level exams."

...

"I've been working out and, since I'm repeating each day for at least a number of days, my weight is no longer an issue. Having the stamina, on the other hand, is where the matter resides."

...

"Self-control is still difficult but I have a color code agenda for each of my jobs, schools, and therapy. Here's to a new year."

_**June 2005. Sydney Australia. Yes, it's in the evening, again. **_

Hermione is crying; she's been crying for what seems like ages, and she knows this is the best moment to bring out her journal and her Dicta Quill. She takes a drink of her water bottle, clears her throat, readies her tools, and, in a whisper, she adds.

"I was able to connect back with Monica and Wendell Wilkins. They were quite enthusiastic about my application, of meeting a single woman that had as many academic credentials as myself. After the initial resilience and doubt about my multiple references — in contrast to their job offer, the nature of the nondescript dental practice, and my rebuttal — well, they took me in, with open arms, as a talented assistant."

...

"In their own words, I'm an ideal candidate for the job. Oh God, what am I going to do? I found my parents."

A second later, the Dicta Quill deactivates with a soundless thud, just as Hermione grabs her pillow and muffles a cry. After, she feels her eyes get blurred by tears.

Before she forgets, she stops, reactivates the Dicta Quill, and babbles one additional detail.

"I purchased an old chest box, Uh, the box was another find at the flea market. It had original works from the Hogwarts Founders, lost works by Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, and a compendium of old myths about the creation of the world."

_**August 2006. Home of doctors Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Guest room. Sydney Australia. Just any other evening. **_

The Dicta Quill trembles and it starts writing.

"I know it's been some time. Uhm, well, to start off, I became a junior associate in the dental clinic."

Hermione's eyes well up with tears.

"I became a partner, no thanks to the excellent reputation the Dental practice acquired from one of our patients. You see, he and his family, well, they claimed that they were healing, it seems as if by magic. The practice gained prestige, a lot of it, following my entry. Soon the clinic became a health center. The Wilkins believe I am their lucky charm."

...

"I've begun a personal and independent study as a member of the healing group. I asked the Wilkins if they wanted to be involved with the study. The objective of the research was to develop a treatment for potential patients that had memory blanks. The Wilkins, bless their heart, agreed, only because of their curiosity."

...

"It was a random factor that actually got me the breakthrough. I didn't think it would work, but doctor Monica was going through menopause and after a bad fight with her husband, I suggested a holistic juice and meal program that had a hormone and fertility base."

...

"I, uh, well, my patients, the good doctors Wilkins and Wilkins, were unaware of a small detail, uh, the treatment had a base of magic potions, the potions in question, were included on the special diet the two underwent, and, well, Dr. Monica became pregnant with triplets, oops!"

...

"The Wilkins, in turn, well, they were enchanted and welcomed the idea of parenthood. In the meantime, I kept a meticulous watch on Monica's prenatal care. It was a high risk, precious pregnancy, and even though I had, at that point in time, given up on getting my parents back, their acceptance meant the world, to me."

...

"It was a little bit after my little sisters and baby brother were born, that Monica looked at me. I mean, looked at me with a little more care."

"I have been inseparable, and, to any other person, would have been found overbearing. To the Wilkins, I was the unofficial cousin/nanny/colleague. The babies, much like myself, were all magical, and instinct closed the memory gap. The day came that I found myself reflected in my mother's gaze and then, out of the blue, she asked:

"Hermione, is it really you dear?"

Tears rolled over my face as I nodded in return. I quietly inquired:

"Mum, do you really remember me now?"

She got up and hugged me until I could no longer keep in the years of sorrow, contained previous to her touch. I broke down while holding her, and just as though I was her newborn babe, she added in a soft tone:

"There, there sweet child, you're okay, now."

...

"I know for a fact that magical healing happens when two females cry together. Dad was scared of the emotional state in which he found his household. My mother and I embracing and crying, his newborns empathizing their sorrow to us. Afraid, he questioned:

"What's wrong?"

"Daniel, it's Hermione, our Hermione,"

His facial expression changed and he too joined the embrace as tears clouded his eyes. In a murmur, he added,

"My little girl, my beautiful princess Hermione. Emma, how, how is this possible?"

"I thought I lost you, mum, dad, I thought that I wouldn't get to have this again. I'm a big sister now!"

The Quill stills and Hermione accepts that everything is at peace. She takes the Quill and adds by hand.

_We cried, we laughed, my baby siblings smiled, and I was introduced as their sister. At that moment, by letting love and magic take shape in our mutual acceptance, I felt my heart, once again, become whole._


	2. 2 A brief tale of Genesis

**The disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

**I would like to thank God, hope the being out there likes my fic. **

**Love to my cheerleaders at home. My mom and my son. Noppoh, girl, you're family, so to you a huge hug.**

**A big shout out to Marc the Unruly for helping me clean up this chapter. A hug to Noppoh for questioning everything about this chapter I couldn't have done this without you dear.**

** To the haters, please, take some time off, this is just a fic. By all means, if you can write something better? I want to read it. Anonymous just means I don't have the guts to face you, so on my part, I will not bother and will erase mean comments. Thank you.**

**This is a Rated M18+ fic. However, this chapter is pretty campy.**

**Oh, and to the ones expecting a Harry POV, worry not, chapter 3 is almost done. Ups, I should have not said that, my bad. ;)**

**To the rest, hey, enjoy the read.**

**Leave a review.** _M._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**A brief tale of Genesis.**

Warning, it's a short chapter.

**Excerpt from the Works of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.**

_I would like to confess that I love a good challenge. For the longest time, I didn't think I would meet anyone who loved reading as much as I did. I was, therefore, quite taken when a young girl of burgundy hair and impeccable beauty displayed more interest in reading than being serenaded. By some miracle, the girl accepted my offer of marriage, and to this day I sometimes wonder if this actually happened or if I dreamt it. But then she slaps me around the head for thinking too much and I know that, yes, Perenelle is here and, yes, she wants me to get back to the subject of our study._

_Now, my wife and I have shared a common interest since the start of our relationship. We discovered our shared fascination with Greek Mythology and Divination, but together, after much research, we realized that our interest in the creation of the Universe had an echo dating back to the beginning of time._

_Thinkers and scholars of all cultures have always wondered about the origin of creation and tried to make sense of natural phenomena and magic — thus producing mythology._

_Later science, facts, figures, and the scientific method voiced new truths and therefore established new realities. Now we, Perenelle and I, came to one hypothesis: That magic and science were not, by design, meant to clash or oppose, but in fact to complement._

_No matter, science became the tool of trade of mundane people, while magic was the helping force in the wizarding world._

_According to our investigations, there is a set of different versions of the beginning. The first written by mankind, the second version written by the stars, and finally the version of our third source, the Fates._

_Now, the Fates favour a particular breed of magical beings. These beings are very good diggers, craftsman, and accountants, but they are also the keepers of their teachings. Yes, the goblins throughout the ages stumbled upon history by reading the earth. Or, as they call it, the oracle of the molten rock. We, Perenelle and myself, call this the history passed on by essential geological palingenesis._

_Palingenesis. Regeneration, a rebirth of beings after their death. Therefore, Geological Palingenesis refers to the rock beds of the lithosphere that go from solid to molten to solid in a cycle of death and rebirth._

_Those rocks, or magma, much like modern Vinyl records, have engravings that, with the proper tools and time, reproduce the teachings of the fates._

_According to our source, in the beginning, there was just darkness. In this place lived shapeless beings and it was quite peaceful, but it was also very tedious. A rupture occurred by an opposition of forces. On one side, the ones that wanted what was known and familiar. On the other, the ones that wanted light. It is not difficult to point out that the change generated the original division._

_No matter, a division was necessary for the next step in the creation process, this being the Urovóros. These beings appeared in number, thus different gods as interpretations of them were to evolve from these primordial entities._

_Now, the first deities were formed and along with them various pantheons of gods like the Greek, Egyptians, Viking, Mayan, Indian, and yes, even the monotheistic gods came out of them._

_It was then that a role was defined for the three goddesses which we mentioned before: The Fates, Lachesis, Atropos, and Clotho. Or, to some, the maid, the mother, and the crone._

_Now, to start off, the Urovóros gave place to the magical breeds such as fairies, goblins, elves, just to name a few._

_When these breeds crossed from the dimension of their creation to our plane of existence, a challenge to see who could survive and who would disappear took place._

_The fight for survival was most difficult for an ancient lineage — a race that was above many of the new ones in power and intelligence: The ancient Naga. This race, in particular, had flourished previously and had a really difficult time accepting their passing from power into death. That life and death take all, including the powerful, is nothing new. Some species turned out to be determined and none was more determined that the ancient Naga._

_Finally, the human magicals appeared. In a last attempt to keep their power, intelligence, and other traits alive, the ancient Naga struck a deal with the new magical race._

_The elder Naga would become guardians of places that were considered sacred or temples. In return, they asked for magical human females to mate with. Thus, a new branch of humanoid demigods came into being. Part human and a part serpent, powerful masters and teachers of the old ways._

_The females, half human and half 'dragon', continued and even prospered on the Indian and Asian continents. However, that prosperity was not exclusive to those areas. There is mention in the North and Latin America's of such powerful entities. One of the last vestiges of this lineage is Parseltongue._

_Now, according to the history given to us, the new hybrids had a very high level of magical power. This brought new problems: envy by the human magicals and disdain by the heirs of the Naga. _

_As for balanced heirs of the Naga in the European continent, that we can recount of? well, there was one case that stood above all others, of course, we are referring to the Peverell brothers._

_It came to no surprise to either my wife and myself, to realize that these three brothers were able to produce the deathly hallows. To the Fates, it was only natural to acknowledge that this line of descent gained favor with Thanatos, the god of death. After all, a triumph over death was nothing short of admiration by the counsel of the four._

**End of Excerpt.**


	3. 3 Get a clue, Harry

**Disclaimer Is in the first chapter. Barchoke belongs to Robst. I love his work. The plot? yeah, that's mine.**

**I would like to give thanks to God. To my family, My mom, my son and my good friend H, for being cheerleaders. Love you guys.**

**To my amazing friend Noppoh. You're a great beta. (She is super creative!)**

**To the haters, this is angst chapter, I've said this story is drama. Also, a Weasley and Dumbledore bashing! You don't like, move on people. I delete mean anonymous comments.**

**Rated M 18+ Mature language and situations. **

**To the rest of the readers, enjoy!**

_Read and review,_

* * *

**Chapter 3. Get a clue, Harry.**

_Warning, angst ahead._

**June of 2006**. _Unplottable location, New Zealand._

Harry Potter stood in the foyer at new his home, the one he had inherited from Sirius in New Zealand.

_**Black Keep.**_

It was a majestic property that had fallen into disrepair. It was fortified property and just as unreachable as Black Island in the Caribbean.

He smiled a bit, moved by the idiocy of his position. He was the last of the Potters and also the Blacks. No apparent heirs.

Kreacher appeared and asked:

"Half-blood master, you want us to move here?"

"Yes, Kreacher," he sighed, he should get angry at his house elf, however, he is the last of his family, maybe later. At the moment though, he's just trying to find a place to sit down.

"Do you want to have supper?"

"I, uh, no, I just want to find a bed in this house," answered Harry.

"You should eat something; your body is about to collapse," added Kreacher, making the tent appear in the foyer.

Harry smiled and tears started rolling down his face.

"You're sad again?" asked Kreacher, not without annoyance.

"I hate this," said Harry, pointing at the tent.

"The tent or the house?" asked Kreacher.

"Both. This though?" He pointed at the magical tent. "This reminds me of her," sighed Harry.

"Who, evil Ginny?"

"Oh Merlin, no! Kreacher, you know that Ginny was all wrong? No, not Ginny, Hermione, the tent, our time searching the Hallows. I married the wrong one; I should have married Hermione."

"Yes, and you're still too kind to my former mistress. In a perfect world, you should have married the loyal friend and caring witch, but you didn't; you married the deceitful red hair she-weasel," confirmed Kreacher.

Harry smiled and dried his tears, then added,

"I tried finding her, after my divorce, but, at the time, it's as though she disappeared from the face of the earth."

Shortly after, Harry took his supper and finally went to sleep.

Kreacher started cleaning and then decided that he was too old. He could hire the greedy goblins and have the property cleaned and organized in four weeks, instead of years.

He walked to a room and noticed that the portraits of Dorea Black, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, and Phineas Nigellus Black were at the site. After Kreacher stepped into the room, the group came alive within their portraits

"Kreacher?" asked both Sirius and Regulus Black.

Kreacher bowed low and replied, not without a hint of sadness.

"Late masters."

"Please," said Dorea, "tell me Kreacher, how is my grandson? You can speak freely,"

Kreacher stood and shook his head.

"He's still sad. He believes he lost his chance to join his soulmate, Hermione Granger."

"He mustn't lose hope," said Regulus.

"Reggie is right," Sirius sighed. "Stupid boy. He's had too many chances to reconnect with her. Tell me, is he now completely blind?"

"No, but his perception has been damaged," answered Kreacher.

"How so? Elaborate Kreacher," said Regulus.

The group took a seat in their portraits and Kreacher took a moment to gather his thoughts. After a bit, the old house elf added,

"Dumbledore was responsible for more harm than what we initially thought of. You are all aware that my young master was not the brightest candle in the box, all thanks to his poor treatment as a house elf of the Dursley's. After he began attending Hogwarts, he too, became an unofficial Weasley son. For the two youngest children of the family in question, this was their golden opportunity. Ronald and Ginevra, well, they took advantage of his need to belong. They manipulated him and turned the relation to one of leeches and an available blood bag."

"Dumbledore knew this?" asked Dorea.

Kreacher nodded and answered,

"To Dumbledore, this development was ideal. He cast small compulsions to keep control over Harry and repel enchantments on Hermione. Both were damaged, however, Harry lost his common sense."

"What happened to the girl?" asked Phineas.

"The final thing my master uncovered was that she divorced the idiot Weasley. I can't say that I blame her, after her child passed away, it was only a matter of time before she killed the moron. She signed the paperwork and separated from him. Harry tracked her Portkey itinerary and learned that she traveled to Sydney. It was a one-way trip."

"How did Harry end the relationship to Ginevra?" asked Sirius.

"There is a small mercy to be the heir of Potter and Black. The goblins notified my master that in order to add his wife Ginevra, he had to renounce his soulmate."

Kreacher made a grim gesture at the memory.

"My young master and his wife visited the bank, in order to have his wife added, and she could dispose of the contents of the vaults at Gringotts, and it was then that the Senior Administrator for the now joined fortunes Potter-Black informed him of his unclaimed soulbond."

Kreacher stopped and cringed at the memory, then he continued.

"Harry claimed that the status of his soulbond wasn't important. This reply and his attitude, well, it got the attention of the senior Administrator Barchoke. As you know, to the goblins, soulbonds are fated matches. The goblins favor the fates, so Barchoke being the clever accountant and goblin, well, he informed my master and his wife, that one of the clauses to tally a spouse to the vaults was to undergo a series of paperwork on a different level of the bank. It was only then, that my master could be separated from Ginevra. Naturally, he was rushed as an emergency case, to a time chamber."

All of the former Blacks raised an eyebrow as the old servant continued with his tale.

"The chamber held a healing center. Only then, after treatment, Harry was informed that he was under the influence of a combination of potions and compulsion charms keyed to keep his loyalty to the Weasley's."

A malicious smile crowned Kreacher's face, which prompted Sirius to ask.

"What happened then, Kreacher?"

"It was the oddest thing. The family members responsible for the damage had an accident," answered Kreacher.

"No loose ends, I hope?" asked Dorea.

Phineas, Sirius, and Regulus smiled with satisfaction at the question.

"No, my master when angry is quite powerful, but Barchoke is far more intelligent. He summoned Arthur, Molly, and Ronald, to accompany Ginevra while in Gringotts. All of them were under the impression that the goblins were going to take a sample of their blood so their goblin magic could recognize the group and the wards would allow them access to the Potter-Black vaults. It was only then that the goblins took them prisoners and, later, fed them to the dragons."

"Merlin, I hope the dragons didn't get poisoned?" asked Sirius

Barchoke barked a laugh at the question, along with the rest of the Blacks. After cleaning his tears of laughter, he continued his tale.

"Worry not, master Sirius, the dragons had a natural affinity to gingers. After playing with their food, some got stepped on and they were so full of filth that the dragons roasted the remains with the gesture of disgust," answered Kreacher.

"Good," said Dorea. "Oh pardon, do continue Kreacher," added Harry's grandmother.

"Days later, the Daily Prophet published an obituary informing of the sad passing. The article said that the deceased, the late Weasleys, tried entering the wrong vault at Gringotts and security enchantments went ahead and disposed of the four members of the Weasley family. However, since William works for the Goblins, and his brothers, Charlie and Percy and George demonstrated no knowledge of the conspiracy against my master, a strange courtesy was extended to them. A warning really, the note had the seal of Ragnock, Chief Goblin."

Kreacher began dusting the frames and then he heard his favorite late master speak.

"Go on Kreacher, you always had a flair for storytelling," said Regulus.

"Thank you, Master Regulus," Kreacher nodded and he added,

"The message relayed that 'line theft' was considered a capital offense to the goblins; a crime more malicious than stealing mere gold and magical trinkets. The remaining Weasley's agreed to not contest the execution, and all made a vow to keep silent about the fate of their lost family members. The bank kept the records of the Weasley crimes to themselves and Harry walked a free man and widow."

The four figures nodded.

"So, he has had no luck finding her?" asked Sirius

Kreacher shook his head and sighed.

"Oh Merlin, he did! He found her, didn't he?" asked Sirius.

"As I said, his common sense is not sharp, and even standing right in front of her, he dismissed the idea that it was her."

"How so?, Kreacher, tell us what happened," ordered Dorea.

"His friend, Luna Scamander, a true seer, came to visit him on Black Island and left a cryptic message."

"What was the message?" asked Regulus.

"As I remember it, she said: "_Harry, you have to close an account at the Muggle bank HSBC at the Sydney branch. The account is under James Black. The nargles are too vicious these days,"_ replied Kreacher.

Sirius smiled and added, "The seer gave him the location of his soulmate. What happened when he encountered her?"

Harry — who had been awakened by the previous laughter of the group after they all learned the fate of the Weasleys — walked up to the room but decided to remain behind the door listening to the conversation between the house elf and the magical portraits. He heard Sirius question Kreacher about his soulmate and decided this was his cue. He walked in and said,

"Let me answer that, Kreacher. Just like Luna said, I had an account at the bank under the alias James Black. I shrugged after the initial surprise and followed the instructions. Then, while standing there for a moment, I thought I saw Hermione."

Harry scrubbed his face.

"Harry, do continue," said Dorea.

Harry nodded in acceptance and after a moment said,

"As I said, I thought I saw Hermione, but no, there was a bank teller who was getting a small retirement celebration, and no, that obviously wasn't my Hermione."

He smiled with sadness and the audience knew something was amiss. Harry added,

"I mean, it couldn't be Hermione. The girl from my memory was not grossly obese. She didn't have a boy's haircut, nor an exhausted expression. This woman was a distant relative; it had to be the fat spinster aunt. Just like Marge Dursley was Dudley's aunt, this was Hermione's disgraced and lost family member. Hermione would probably just laugh about the comparison. To top it all, this woman was in her late forties. Clearly, she wasn't the good friend who disappeared into obscurity. And for once I agreed with Luna, that season, the nargles were violent after all."

"Oh Merlin, how could you pup? How could you?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I can't say that I blame him. He's a Potter and a Black through and through, blind as a bat and self-sabotaging all the way," said Phineas.

"That's not even the worst part," said Kreacher,

"What can be worse than that?" asked Dorea.

"Well, she recognized him and made a magical vow," answered Kreacher.

"Yep, my soulmate is going to get me," added Harry.

Phineas started laughing. The others were looking at him as though he had sprouted another head. Phineas shook his head and with dark satisfaction declared to Harry,

"Good for her."


	4. The Moirai, Death and t

The **disclaimer** for this fic is in Chapter 1.

I would like to give thanks to **Creation** for another chapter.

To my home team of Cheerleaders my **mom** and **son**. All my love guys. **H**, thanks for believing in this crazy fic.

I would like to thank my wonderful Betas, **Marc the Unruly** and **Noppoh**. Both of them drilled me good. But hey, if it wasn't for that, I would not be able to continue learning. Again, thanks to them.

_Haters_ to the side please, you don't like? don't read and continue to the next story. Anonymous mean reviews get _erased._

This fic is rated **M 18+** and it's Angsty, cynical, with a hint of dark humor every now and then. Yes, let's not forget that swearing and cursing are included, and yes, I also plan to have themes like sex in later chapters. So there, you've been warned.

To the rest,

Enjoy the read and, leave a review.

Take Care,

M.

* * *

**Last Warning,** it's a short chapter.

**Chapter 4.** _**The Moirai, Death and their Judgement.**_

Excerpt from the Manuscripts of Perenelle Flamel.

_Ever since Nicholas created the Philosopher's stone, a very interesting relationship has developed between the Goblin Nation and Nicholas. _

_To both Nicholas and I, the connection has turned out to be a very rich experience that keeps on maturing like good wine. _

_After gaining the favor of the leader of the goblins, we received recognition as friends of the goblin nation. With the permission of their liege, it was possible for us to gather information. A process which, to this day, continues to be a passion for both Nicholas and me._

_Through this friendship, we've exchanged letters. Letters in which the goblins have shared topics that range from food recipes to politics. _

_Nicholas and I have come to learn much of the ways of the goblin people, their belief system, and lately of their 'oracle of molten rock.'_

_This is how we came across the following information:_

_According to the goblins, the 'Oracle of molten rock' revealed that, to the fates, time as a concept has no meaning. They exist in a place that is outside time. _

_To some of the scholars, the idea has been worthy of debate. However, to Nicholas and myself, it's not so difficult to conceive such a concept. We — my husband and I — have theorized that the goddesses, Lachesis, Atropos and Cloto, well, they are three aspects of reality. _

_Both my husband and I visualized, that the Fates decided to come back to a point outside time's playground and have a conversation. Then, the three started weaving. Past, present, and future crystallized. In the process, the design of destiny came to take shape._

_According to goblin lore, in a place with no memory of time, the Fates' temple took root. _

_To Nicholas and I, and to the goblin people, it's possible to consider that in such a region, unknown or unimagined by mortal men, the fates are by divine design diligently producing and fashioning a fine cord which will tell the story of the fate of one soul._

_Working and weaving in continuous synchronicity, they harmonize one destiny after another, just like it was in the beginning, as it is at present, and as it will be in the future. _

_In their infinite labor, the three interlace threads of three colors into one. _

_The color white for life, black for all difficulty or sorrow to be in that particular life, and gold for all joy to have while alive. After they cut, they observe. The finalized thread creeps up and attaches itself to the wall of their temple, in a pattern of an infinite fractal. A universe on its own._

_It is a beautiful display of power. We, however, believe that in the cycle, the Moirai are rewarded by the charge the fabric emits. _

_Over and over the trio witness creation, the passing of time, the change from shadows to form, to evolution. _

_The fates also get to witness the silly errors of the deities of old, their continuous learning, their growing into maturity, and their death. They see seeds for new gods emerge. _

_Thread over thread, the total, irregular, and fragmented image of the tapestry runs boundless with a life of its own, into the infinite._

_To many, it might seem that the production for eternity might render the fates unable to detect mistakes. However, mistakes in the pattern get pointed out by a fourth deity, Death. Thus, it's not an assembly of three, but four._

_Now, I would like to add another topic to the table, one that called my attention, and that is, what makes the Moirai angry._

_I've come to learn of many ways the Fates get provoked._

_However, the following examples are considered worthy of severe punishment._

_When Soulmates cause irreparable damage to each other or cause each other's demise._

_When Soulmates are manipulated to not meet and/or join in their lifetime. No matter the circumstances._

_When one of the two soulmates do not believe in the union and negate the will of the fates._

_Above all, there is a cycle for the soul to be born again. If the soul doesn't get the chance, then the Fates become angry and angry is the last thing you want them to be. No matter if you are fae, mortal, or god._

_To the goblins, one story seems to fit three of the criteria which are mentioned above._

_The story is one of two faes that called the wrath of the Fates upon them._

_The sad story of Chime and Yen._

_The fable tells the story of a beautiful fae maiden that loved to sing. Her song was just like the bird called Mimus Polyglottos; the bird that could mimic over four hundred birds chants. Chime and her gift charmed everyone near her. _

_Chime's fame grew and, after performing to her liege, she became a favorite of the queen. Soon, many of the courtiers of neighboring kingdoms came to visit the queen, drawn in by the fame of the fae singer. They asked the queen to allow the fae maiden to sing and so not only indulge their curiosity but also to bask in her odd gift._

_Chime was happy to oblige. However, beauty and favor are rarely constant in this world. _

_One of the neighboring queens visited the court with her husband. The king was taken by Chime's beauty and talent and decided to take her back to his domain by any means. The host king said that Chime was his subject and not a slave and she was not up for trade, nor sale. This caused a great argument between neighboring kings since the visitor liege was not used to being denied. Later, after a disagreement, the kingdoms had their first rift. The host queen got angry at Chime and cursed her. In her curse, Chime was left mute, only able to sing like a bird._

_Chime ran away from the palace. In her rush to be away, she met a lone hunter called Yen._

_Yen was a huntsman of golden foxes. The young hunter was a master of stealth but instead of finding a fox, he found Chime crying and unable to explain how she fell captive to his trap. _

_Yen turned out to be the most attractive male to Chime. However, Yen didn't have the time or patience for other faes, including Chime._

_Chime was released from her confinement and she tried explaining her dilemma. Yen shook his head and continued his journey. The fae maiden was taken with the hunter and began following him, only singing. Yen rejected Chime and soon after her dismissal, Chime fell into despair and wasted away._

_Before dying, Chime made a wish: She wished for Yen to see and understand how she felt about him every time she looked at him._

_This final wish became a reality to Yen, who after Chime passed away became insane with desire for his own reflection. Seeing himself, as Chime had seen him and thus, Yen became as enamored with himself as Chime had been with him. _

_Yen's new perception became a problem, he could not detach himself from reflecting surfaces. The real trouble didn't take long to find him. _

_As the tale goes, Death found him, while he was admiring his image, the hunter forgot to watch his surroundings. The site where he stopped to admire his reflection was a pond, and that pond was infested with water demons. These creatures drew him in and made dinner of the insane fox hunter._

_Let us not forget that these two faes were soulmates._

_They were manipulated by tragic circumstances. Chime's curse, Yen's impatience, and his dismissal of Chime's love interest towards him. The consequences of such foolish damage to one another, after each other's death, struck a chord to the fates. The death of a soulmate by indifference to the soulbond is a grave offense indeed to creation and destiny._

_Let's say that the Fates made this an example passed on to the goblins, as a reminder of how not to upset the Moirai. _

_According to the goblins and their teachings from the Fates, the judgment was exemplary._

_Chime's soul was made to reincarnate into a lesser demon, thanks to her dying wish. Yen was gifted with a world of apathy towards each of his soul's incarnations. _

_The punishment was to be fulfilled until the soulmates found each other and made amends to the original rip and wound to their essential link._

_This tale only speaks of the fae, and I, for one, would love to go over the other tales that talk about mortals and gods and their punishment, but I'm afraid that at the moment I must stop. Nicholas is having an argument with my house elf and I fear for his well being. Our old girl Romi is quite stern with her policy not to mess up her kitchen and she just started screeching. I fear I must take my leave._

End of the Excerpt


	5. The lame, the ignored and the scorned

**The Disclaimer is in the first chapter. A huge thanks to Sarhea, she's the one with the magical books, except for the Flamel works. Read her stories, she is a genius.**

**I would like to thank God for another chapter.**

**A hug to my home team cheerleaders, My mom, and my son. H, I know you been battling your own issues, but girl you are so brave and inspiring. All my love to you girl.**

**A shout out to Marc the Unruly for being a big help and a great beta. Thanks, Mr. Unruly! **

**A big hug to my wonderful friend Noppoh who just can't stop smacking my head with the intricacies of storytelling. Thanks for sticking with me through all the process.**

**To my newest friend and Alpha reader Slytherinsal, thanks for cheering me on, you are one in a million, don't forget that dear S. **

**Warning Rated M 18+ Mature language and themes.**

**Meanies, haters, and malicious anonymous guest reviewers. I erase your comments.**

**To the rest, read and review,**

**Enjoy!**

**M**

* * *

**Chapter 5. The lame, the ignored and the scorned.**

_Awake._

Awake, he was awake because the Erinyes needed another favor.

Such was his fate; he was the only courier that could walk the mortal plane and not draw out an array of eclectic supernatural hunters.

He was considered the lamest of the forsaken, so he could travel between planes and nobody would bat an eye.

To Echo, this was routine and the planes, Erinyes, and everyone else could go fuck themselves.

He had a new target. The Furies had been very specific: Get the Witch. Echo found it confusing, but hell, he had to get the girl. He once more read the name on the Parchment.

_Sally-Anne Perks_

Echo curled an eyebrow and asked the heavens, "Who the hell is Sally-Anne Perks?"

-oo0oo-

If Sally-Anne was a journalist, she would start her story by saying that she was an oddity.

Sally-Anne was one of those rare children that was born with the gift of invisibility and general ignorance to her presence.

Just like there were people who had the public eye on them — kings, queens, living legends, and even the elusive white elephant — there were people on the opposite side of the spectrum that had the gift of being completely ignored. Dear Sally-Anne was the owner of such a trait.

It did not surprise her that no one could remember her at all. She was a witch and had been sorted the same day as Harry Potter, the 1st of September of 1991. She, too, had been placed in Gryffindor. Later, in her summer after her third year as a Hogwarts student, she had been pulled out of Hogwarts because her father had received a better job in the middle of nowhere. Oh, that's right, it was called New Zealand.

She had cried and begged to be left to finish her academic training as a young magical, but her parents were not to be swayed from their ideas and took her with them.

Later, the Perks family had found out that a magical civil war had broken out in England and they had breathed a sigh of relief. However, Sally-Anne had been broken-hearted.

She had kept her feelings to herself since her parents seemed as affected as the rest of the world concerning her trait and were neglecting her. Now, let's not forget that they did provide a home and cared for her basic needs, but they could not, however, grasp that she was their daughter on a full scale. They had a very superficial relationship until Sally had decided to move to Australia and get her degree in accounting.

To the elder Perks, Sally's move had been ideal. They were proud of their daughter's independent streak, and after Sally's departure, the couple felt, they could pursue other goals, after all, they fulfilled their role as parents.

Sally-Anne had gotten a couple of jobs and had studied at night school. She had been about to graduate when she had seen an ad for a magical commerce center in Sydney. While visiting, she had noticed the jobs wanted message board and had learned that there was a new and lavish medical center opening. The latter was hiring young magicals with a mundane background.

Sally-Anne had considered the idea and went there for an interview. She had gotten hired by doctor Monica Wilkins. The good doctor had promised that she would promote Sally-Anne to the accounting department once she had graduated and, for the first time in her life, Sally-Anne had felt genuine care and acknowledgment.

-oo0oo-

To Echo, it was a genuine surprise. Sally-Anne was a beautiful young witch. She had a unique quality to her that made her alluring, but something was off. People didn't consider her; she was often bumped into, stepped on, or just as easily disregarded.

It was as though she had an invisibility cloak. Then it hit him: she wasn't under a spell, she carried a curse. Only then did it make sense. The Furies were correct. She was ideal because there is no better candidate for mayhem than the person everyone steps on as an everyday occurrence.

Echo just had to remain hidden in order to uncover what Sally Anne coveted. Once Sally revealed her heart's desire, Echo would be there to deliver her to the goal. But not before Sally paid the price. Demons didn't give without receiving. If they did, then they turned into angels, and who the fuck wanted to be an angel for these ingrate mortals? Not him, fuck no, not him.

-oo0oo-

**Last day of June; 2005**, evening. Hermione's home office.

Hermione was still trembling. She wanted to punch a hole into her wall but thought better of it. Instead, she brought out her golden dicta-Quill and parchment. She knew talking helped; at least it cleared her head and she was able to organize her ideas.

"Building myself from the ground up after arriving in Sydney has been a crusade on its own. I will not repeat the happenings of my life before the year 2000. That's already a closed case and I'm tired of that old song anyway."

Hermione sighed and closed her fists. She added, "I'll stack the information as though it was an inventory or something like it."

She breathed in and wiped a tear from her face. "Today is the second time in years that I realized I'm fed up, and frankly, that's it, no more miss goody two shoes. I'm going to get results or my birth name is not Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione stopped and realized that her magic was building. She closed her eyes and focussed on her breathing exercises.

"Okay, let's see? My life received a second chance from the moment I found the time turner. Yep, I was able to repeat each day six times. During the first six months, I tested my limits. I managed to work five full-time jobs and three half time jobs in order to gather money."

She moved her head to crack her neck bones. "Once the money was available, I took the next step: I went to the goblins and purchased two additional identities. After that, I moved my finances to the goblin's competition, the Swedish Banking Gnomes, because the goblins hate me."

She flicked her wrist and changed into her pajamas. "It was the gnomes that offered a deal on a house trunk and car combo. I gave my thirty-day notice for the rental contract on my flat. Things started changing, because not having to pay rent and avoiding eating out saved me loads of money."

Hermione pointed her wand and took the glamour and her makeup off. Afterwards, she resumed her notes. "The Audi-trunk turned out to be a mansion in disguise. It has enough space to have a garden for produce and another for magical herbs. Inside the house is a gym, a pool, and a good sized pantry. So, yes, by my standards it's a freaking mansion."

After brushing her teeth, her voice was heard again. "The gnomes gave me the chance to get a psychometric examination to tell me what would be my best career choices. It turned out that I was compatible with computer programming, accounting, dental practice, and Mastery of Potions."

She sighed. "I decided that since I had a Time-Turner, I could take them all and screw anyone who didn't believe in me. I could use my other two alias, Jane Le Grange and Joan Heloise."

She checked the parchment and continues, "However, because I was in therapy, the good doctor decided I needed a complete medical exam. There, I experienced outrage. It seemed I was led to the medical practice of a kind and warm descendant of Attila the Hun. The doctor was close to trading his white medical outfit for a zoologist tranquilizer gun and a tag while giving me an exam.

He said, "Miss Granger, you have to lose weight or start making arrangements for your funeral. Oh don't worry, you still have a couple of years before you kick the bucket. Unless, of course, your liver or heart gives up on you before then."

She smiled with sadness into the sky. "Oh, like I had no troubles already, you know? Battling my self-image, because yes, all fat people are made of rubber. We can take criticism and, of course, we don't know that we're heavy, right? Fucking asshole! But he was right, my affair with food, like all things, had to come to an end."

Hermione shook her head and added. "By the time graduation arrived, I had made a good friend: the administrator of my account at the Bank, Alvar. He was the one who got to accompany me to graduation. Then, I hit the gold jackpot when I purchased a trunk with a repelling charm that held a bibliophile's dream come true. I had the works authenticated and it turned to be a treasure according to the Gnome's experts."

_Field harvesting and Hybrid Herbology, a guide. Authors Salazar Slytherin in cooperation with Helga Hufflepuff._

_Commentary on Creating new Potions, by Salazar Slytherin._

_Essays, by Nicholas Flamel._

_New Magicals, Bloodline Maladies, Squibs, and Birth. A Guide for Fertility and love, by Perenelle Flamel._

_Greek Mythos and the Fates. Works by Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel._

Hermione started breathing to stop from shaking. She could not have a magical outburst, not here. Feeling like her energy was returning to normal, she continued her story.

"I don't know how I did it. Well, I do, but the thing is, I finished grad school. The Swedish banking gnomes had a place where you could do social work and get all the paperwork ready. I could transfer all of my diplomas and degrees under one alias. I could use Hermione J Granger, but I decided that Jane Le Grange sounded more interesting."

She cleared her throat, took a sip of her tea, and resumed.

"On all my jobs I put my fifteen-day notice. In each of them, I got best wishes on my departure."

She shook her head in denial.

"There I was, on my last job, saying farewell, and just as I was about to walk out of the HSBC bank, I noticed a familiar face."

She closed her eyes, picturing each of the words.

"Harry Potter looked at me, did a double take, and then he just got this very incredulous smile on his face."

Again she breathed in and out.

"I already had a firm record of years of therapy and, for me, this was the last test. I didn't believe for one moment that I would get my romantic reunion with him. No, I did not expect him to stop and advance in a hurry to hug me, surprising not just me, but the people around me while I smiled back and added, "Hiya Harry, it's good to see you.

"No hope of that at all. Still, he just did a cool and detached inspection and refused to believe that it was me. He shrugged, finalized his business, and walked out. He didn't look back at all.

"You might question, Doc, how did I know he was denying it, denying that it was really me? Well, besides potions, I'm a certified Legilimens/Occlumens."

"The entire exchange didn't last more than three minutes. By the end, I felt nauseous as he stepped out the door.

"I hurried to the bathroom and threw up. My magic, so controlled for years, started releasing pulses. I knew it was vital that I vacated the premises, otherwise I might lose control. Seriously, accidental was not the word, it was raw magic and it was going to be bad.

"I returned to the get-together and told the host — the bank manager — that I wasn't feeling so good. He and the girls asked if they should escort me to the doctor. I thanked them and gracefully declined, saying goodbye and walking out.

"Once out, I apparated to a remote area in New Zealand. There, I let go of my tears, my broken dreams, the feeling of being an emotional pariah. All for that absolute fucker who I helped and pushed through a God forsaking war. For whom I endured tearing of my skin and soul.

"The weather started changing; from being a lovely windy day, it went black. Clouds gathered in a storm, rain and thunder followed as I looked up to the sky and shouted:

"Potter, you amazing sack of shit! I swear, on my life, you're going to kneel before me and beg forgiveness for being a short-sighted imbecile!"

"Just then, an explosion crowned my oath, and as the wind and rain drenched my skin I realized that I felt truly alive. Gone was the sadness. It was traded for a steely defiance. I was back! And now, now I was going to get even. Fuck Harry James Potter, and the horse that he rode in on too."


	6. Revelations of a Sacred Road

**The Disclaimer is in Chapter one. Barchoke belongs to Robst, who in turn is a great inspiration as a writer. I only own the plot.**

**I would like to thank the Higher Power for another chapter. Life and everything else.**

**To my home team of Cheerleaders my mom and my son, a big hug and a Kiss.**

**I would like to give a hug and a kiss to my lovely friend and beta Noppoh. Girl, you are inspiration, creativity and brain power in one amazing package. **

**To Marc the Unruly a big shout out, hey thanks for your curious and talented eye Marc. **

**To my Alpha reader Slytherinsal, thank you S for your kind and effective input.**

**To the haters and trolls, anonymous and guest malicious (ghost) reviewers, I just don't pay attention to your speech and I erase your mean comments. So if you don't like, move on to another story. **

**This is a Rated M 18+ Language and mature themes. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing.**

**To the rest of the readers,**** enjoy the chapter and ****please leave a review.**

_**M.**_

* * *

-oo0oo-

**Chapter Six**. Revelations of a Sacred Road.

Le Grange Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand.

29 February 2008. 6:30 am.

Hermione's Dicta Quill Journal.

Conclusions

"Harry has been asleep for most of his treatment. The medical and healing staff in charge of his recuperation are still astounded at the severity of his case. He was closer to dying than living when I committed him for treatment."

"Vital internal organs had to be treated with a serum that had them re-growing next to the original and later after the organs had matured, they took the place of the damaged ones.

"Also, his lungs, liver, heart, eyes, vertebrae, muscle and blood vessels, plus joints got replaced.

"His magical core was bound, how can anyone do that to a child?

"As a side effect, this meant that once his magical core was treated, his body continued developing.

"Adding up to the list, malnutrition, according to the experts, since his early childhood, this affected Harry's growth, height, and his appearance was that of a gawky teenager.

"Mind Healers told a story of child neglect and pain that had the professionals seeking counseling after working on Harry's obliviations — done by Dumbledore, *that absolute meddling, long-bearded, arrogant-bastard!* — and the Dursleys beatings.

Hermione sighed and before deactivating the dicta-quill added,

"There is so much that needs healing, oh Harry I wish you could just say something, why couldn't you trust me?" She paused looking to the heavens. "I just hope, Merlin I don't know anymore,"

The Dicta-Quill stands still.

-oo0oo-

**Harry's Dreamscape.**

_Harry tried to remember; how exactly did he get to this point?_

_He woke up to find himself in a place that seemed a lot like a very clean version of King's Cross Station._

_He wanted to laugh. The last time he had been there, the whole episode had been a bit anticlimactic. _

_The last thing he remembered was quietly drinking a cup of coffee when he decided to go out for a walk. Going beyond the confines of Black Keep had not been an idea welcomed by Kreacher, and when the elf had tried to stop him, Harry had felt the need to remind Kreacher that he was an adult._

_After walking for an hour, he had stopped near a small creek. There, Harry had been surprised to find a lost book. _

_The book had proudly displayed its title: _The tales of Beedle the Bard_. He had smiled and wondered how the book had found its way to this remote place and if, maybe, the classic had belonged to his grandmother Dorea._

_As he had picked up the children's book, he had felt the familiar feeling like that of a hook behind his navel. After a second, Harry had realized the children's book was a Portkey._

_The ground had abruptly risen to meet his face and, immediately after, he had heard the squeaky voice of a female house-elf declare,_

"_We got him, Mistress, the great Harry Potter."_

_This had been followed by Hermione's cold tone. "Yes, Nona. Stupefy!"_

_Harry wracked his brain on the recollection. He hadn't been able to catch a glimpse and, in a way, he was put off by the thought that he had perished before getting one last look at his soulmate, the formidable Hermione J. Granger. And by Merlin, she had been angry._

_He had recognized her — her voice, her magic, her ingenuity. Hermione, the one friend who had remained true through thick and thin. The one who had given him his first hug and his first kiss (on his cheek). The one who got to punch the lights of the ferret, and double cross a different type of a bitch, depending on the season, the clear examples were: Umbridge, Skeeter, LeStrange._

_He wanted so much to talk to her and ask what happened. Why didn't she confide more in him? Ask for help after James Arthur passed away? Why couldn't she trust him? And why didn't she write back after her departure from Britain? So many unanswered questions._

_He sighed and decided that at least he could visualize clothing, and after doing it so, he finally change into a familiar image of himself. Once he was dressed, the Station came to life — people with no faces started filling the station. He realized that the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, tea, and scones, ignited his appetite. He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets and found that he had the money to purchase a small breakfast._

_Once he had his fill, a newspaper appeared. He shrugged and decided that before catching his ride to his next big adventure, he would read the headlines._

_The Paper was called _'The Enchanted Sleep.'

**Zeus is found guilty of manipulating destiny!**

Article by Cassandra of Troy.

_Well, isn't fate a joy these days? Here we were, most of us, enjoying eternal ignorance as bliss, and all along with fate — also known as the Moirai — decide to exact justice to Zeus, the king of the Gods._

_Everyone might ask, why, I mean, why now and not before? After all, the King of the Gods, oops, sorry, former King of the gods, had a long list of faults that could take us an eternity to recount. Of course, there is an additional set of articles aptly written by my colleagues Homer and Sophocles that you can find in earlier editions of the Enchanted Sleep. So, you are more than invited to read them later. As for myself, I'll just stick to his trial._

_I was delighted to be granted an interview by one of the members of the formidable four — the very impressive God of Death, Thanatos._

_He was kind enough to give me some of his time and share his view on the event._

"_The sisters (the Fates) were, as always, weaving, and Kundalini — the divine entity of a different Pantheon — was called as a witness, just as Hades, the god of the Underworld, Apollo, God of the Stellar movement, and myself._

"_For his part, Zeus believed he was there as part of a social call. After he stepped in, the weavers stopped their weaving. This, in turn, made the guests and myself very apprehensive. The fates never stop. But they did and, after greeting us with silence, one of them pointed at the tapestry._

_They kept their focus on one particular spot. On that distinct place, so tiny, the size of a speck of dust, the image grew and unfolded to reveal a period of over one hundred years of human history._

_The area that had their complete attention was dark and twisted, with too much black. That pattern was out of place within creation._

_Lachesis declared, "Destiny has been manipulated."_

_Atropo added, "We weave and someone decided to plan with a different purpose."_

_Cloto nodded and said:_

"_It is clear that someone feels he can do a better job. In consequence, he stopped the river that lets the souls flow and thus creating chaos for the spirits. The injustice in the mortal realm is absurd, and only now he can stand in front of us._

_Lachesis affirmed, "It is clear that Kundalini is not at fault here. Its power resides in the realization of energy and pleasure as a continuum in humankind."_

_Atropo continued, "It is not Apollo; he is busy with the balance of light in the skies."_

_Cloto then looked at the next god and negated, "Hades is at no fault, for he keeps the balance in the river of souls, entry, and rebirth, at our request."_

_The Fates then raised their eyes to me, Thanatos the God of Death. Behind the back of Zeus, his line of life rose like a serpent and captured the god unaware as he was staring at me._

_The trio of goddesses then spoke as one voice,_

"_Now try to deny what the pattern has revealed, Zeus, former King of the gods."_

_The screen began relaying images. It revealed how Zeus could not fathom the disappearance of his cupbearer Ganimedes, from Olympus, nor the wine servant's destiny to incarnate along with his soulmate — Zeus's daughter, the goddess Hebe._

_The couple was fated to be human and enact the Age of the Rebirth of Souls. Their destiny entailed being the archway and gate of entry for ancient souls — souls that would be receiving the gift of life and, in return, gift humanity with advancement. Ganimedes and Hebe were to act as guardians of destiny and death and were to give hope._

_Well, Zeus could not accept such a destiny. He created a homunculus of himself and, in dreams, approached Albus Dumbledore as a teen in order to merge with the mortal and become a demigod. Zeus then offered Gellert — who was the reincarnated Ganimedes — as a mate in return. Young Albus was seduced by the image of Ganimedes/Gellert._

_Albus accepted the offer. The homunculus God and the teen merged. The events that followed sabotaged the Age of the Rebirth of Souls._

_The death of Hebe/Ariana Dumbledore by the hand of Albus had terrible consequences. It made the young Gellert turn into a shadow._

_A second contender against Albus appeared. A brave old soul decided to question Albus Dumbledore's character. Soon enough, Tom Riddle was targeted by the Erinyes, with blessings from Zeus, to suffer torment. After 19 years of persecution, Tom lost his sanity and the soul that was to be the new headmaster of Hogwarts by the end of the 1950s instead turned into a prejudiced monster keen on purging the Magical world._

_The emptiness as a result from insanity remained in the soul of the ancient guard of the temple of Delphi, Tom Riddle. He failed to meet his soulbond and instead became fixated on avoiding death and developed the idea of being immortal by the aid of Horcruxes._

_This caused both the insanity that took hold of Walburga and Bellatrix and the perpetual loneliness that was felt by Minerva. They were all soulmates to Tom Riddle._

_At last, we sent two souls: the soul of Asklepios son of Apollo, and his wife Epione. They were to mend the darkness in the British Magical world. _

_At this point, Lachesis spoke up, "You, Zeus, you heard the oracle and the promise of change that the prophecy holds. Again, you could not bear anyone being better at helping. So you condemned that soul and his soulmate to despair by making another false prophecy with the aid of a delusional squib, Sybill Trelawney."_

_The screen then told us the events that unfolded: The birth of the soul of Asklepios/Harry James Potter, the conspiracy for the location and murder of Harry's parents, and the following persecution by the damaged Voldemort. It was all caused by the conspiracy under the guise of prophecy. _

_As Harry had recently become an orphan, Thanatos tried, in the last effort, to correct the balance of the fates, and take the feeble piece of Tom's soul with him. _

_The Horcrux had a frail attachment, enough for Death to claim back. However, Dumbledore appeared and sealed the Horcrux on Asklepios/Harry's forehead. As such, Death was ignored and pushed aside._

_The fates then reviewed, through the passage of two decades, the resulting, uneven battle and the aftermath:_

_Harry's marriage to the empty shell of a girl named Ginny. After all, her body had been inhabited by the soul of a siren since the end of her first year as a Hogwarts student._

_Epione/Hermione, Harry's soulmate, was married to the brute king Midas/Ronald Weasley, by the end of the tale._

_We were dumbstruck by the time the dot resumed its size._

_Hades was just as enraged as the other gods and voiced his malcontent, "You cannot deny it now, can you? Your actions make sense of the death toll in the human realm and the meager, if not nonexistent, rebirth of souls in that period of time. A lightning bolt on his forehead, are you shitting me? You could have left a message along with your brand 'Zeus was here, you stupid mortals!'. You absolute fucker."_

_The fates again spoke, in one voice:_

"_The balancing has begun, and the flow in the river of souls is getting renewed. One soul has already volunteered to live and die. His sacrifice will set in motion the mechanism that advances towards the return and entry of the Age of the Rebirth of Souls. Our chosen one will be the guardian of immortality. And you, Zeus? You are exiled to Tartarus for eternity; the same eternity that will take to clean up your mess… You will be powerless, listening to how you ruined countless individuals and the dreams of the millions of lives lost in those two magical wars. You will hear how they all feel about the greater good. Ages will pass, oblivious of your origin and identity… Just like you condemned our three previous chosen ones: Gellert, Riddle, and Harry Potter… SO MOTE BE!"_

_A storm of lightning bolts enveloped the bound god in an endless shower until he fell unconscious and was left just about as powerful as a worm._

_Hades banished his prisoner to Tartarus. Not without a grin._

_The fates raised their eyes and Lachesis handed a letter to Thanatos for delivery._

_The god of death took the letter, and then the fates spoke to the god Hades._

"_We need to speak to the souls of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Lily Potter."_

_We, at the _Enchanted Sleep_, are sorry to hear that Death could not reveal more on the details of the letter or why those three souls were summoned to stand and face Eternity and the Fates. But what we can add is that we are speechless at the outcome. No one can outrun Fate. Maybe Death, but not Karma, and keep in mind to never anger those that weave our destiny._

_Until next time,_

Cassie of Troy.

_To Harry, the read left him not only speechless but in a rage. That meddling old coot was a Greek god in disguise and decided to fuck with the wizarding world because he didn't want to lose sight of his love toy? That was his excuse?_

_Soon after, the scenery started changing into a very clean version of the Forest of Dean. Only then did Harry noticed that three figures were walking up to him. He could remember the last time he saw them in the forbidden forest. He realized that they had just been mentioned in the paper article._

"_Hi love," greeted Lily Potter._

"_Hi son," said James Potter._

"_Hey pup," said Sirius Black._

"_Am I dead?" asked Harry._

"_No, you're not. In fact, we come bearing a message from the Fates," said Sirius Black._

_James Potter intervened, "Yes, Harry, you need to listen to us, it's very important."_

_Harry replied, "Sure."_

"_Come and sit with us," said Lily Potter._

_The three seemed quite eager to share since they all began to speak at the same time. They immediately corrected this behavior and Lily spoke for all of them._

"_Thank you for agreeing to hear us out. I'm sure you believe this is a second visit after the first time in the Forbidden Forest when you were on your way to meet Voldemort, correct?"_

_Harry nodded in agreement. Lily, in turn, gained an annoyed frown. _

_She added shortly, "It's not. You see, this is the first time we have approached you. That encounter in the Forbidden Forest during the final battle was a fake. Back then, it wasn't us. It was a modified daydream charm, laced with a mental compulsion elixir to keep you open to suggestion. The Pensieve and the stone, combined with the poison that Ronald Bilius Weasley was giving you like water, sang the tune to which you danced."_

_Harry shrugged and added, "It figures, I already know what they had in mind for me, after the war." _

_James Potter nodded and continued, "It's a good thing that the goblins do consider the oracles. It was because of them that you were able to get help from Barchoke and save you soulbond."_

_Sirius added, "We're being candid here because it's important you grasp that we will be born again."_

_Harry smiled and said, "That's wonderful."_

_Lily Potter added, "The fates are very upset. Your life and your soul mate's life have both endured the cruelest manipulation. However, destiny is about to balance out. Tom Riddle was not supposed to be an agent of turmoil. The long list of families lost in the two wars, including us, was a heinous mistake. There is a mass of souls that will be reborn again. You and Hermione are primordial for the Age of Soul Rebirth."_

_The news struck him dumb. Eventually, Harry could only ask, "I'm sorry, what?" _

_Lily replied with only a blush, while Sirius and James just sniggered._

"_No Harry, you will not be a father to countless souls, just twelve."_

_Again, Harry could only stagger. "Right, for a moment there I was worried! Seriously? Twelve?"_

_Sirius interjected, "We will be the first three."_

_Harry could only repeat, "What?"_

_Lily continued, "Harry, the fates granted us dispensation to reveal a most sacred path. Only one other person in history has had this blessing."_

_Harry exhaled slowly and looked at the three. "The last thing I recall is that I'm unable to communicate with my soulmate. Plus, I have a slight suspicion it's my fault?"_

_James smiled and added, "It's a good thing that your survival instincts are still sharp, but you're wrong, she doesn't hate you. Undeserving as you are, you're one of those very few men who is adored by his soulmate. Didn't you pay attention to her diagnosis?"_

"_What diagnosis?"_

_Lily took Harry's hand and pointed to the sky, which acted similar to the enchanted ceiling in the Hogwarts great hall._

_He and the three old souls heard an oxygen machine and soon the image grew clearer. It displayed a very weak, feeble-looking Harry resting on a hospital bed and wearing a breathing mask. They noticed an intravenous drip on Harry's arm slowly infusing him with a serum. The sound of high heels was heard and a voice that was thinking out loud diagnosed:_

"His magical core is bound. His physical growth is stunted. He has anemia. His lungs are damaged because of tobacco and his liver is no better. His bone mass, teeth, and joints are feeble and his mental state is depressive. In conclusion, a ghost with a heartbeat. Just like Cuthbert Binns, oblivious that he is dead. The difference between him and Binns being that the patient still is breathing."

A second voice intervened and added, "Too many scars."

The first voice said, "Too much pain, it's a fucking jigsaw puzzle. Everything can be treated, but once he's healthy, what is to stop him from committing suicide, whether slowly or not? I mean, it's just like an addict that puts a hold on his addiction. At most for twenty, maybe thirty years and then he decides to kill himself on an overdose? At this point, I'm not so sure."

The first voice replied, "I am."

The second voice-prompted, "Elaborate? Oh, alright, how about?"

_It was then that the image faded away and Harry added to the souls keeping him company, _

"_The voices were, in fact, one voice interacting with itself. It was a conversation with a time turner. Hermione's got a time turner and she was having a conversation in three different times, all about me?"_

"_That's right, Harry. As you can see, she loves you. She's worried about you and her reasoning is sound. Her methods are a bit drastic. Sometimes, Harry, you can be quite difficult. But she, Hermione, is your soulmate, and she has not given up on you. So, do yourself a favor and get your head out of your arse. As soon as you can, meet her, get on your knees, and beg for mercy. You both deserve to be happy," said James Potter._

_At this point, Harry was rendered mute and turned to his godfather. _

_Sirius, in turn, shrugged and added, "I have nothing to say, except take her with open arms and with everything that you are. No more regrets."_

_Harry argued in turn, "No, she's too beautiful, brilliant, strong, and perfect for me."_

_This provoked a joined gesture by both Sirius and James. They, in turn, smacked Harry on his head while simultaneously declaring, "MORON!"_

_Sirius, in turn, questioned the previous statement, "Are you shitting me? I'm going to let you in on your father's secret for success: James cornered your mother and gave her two options, marry me, or die."_

_Sirius then got smacked by James upside the head. _

_James added, "You're an idiot Pads, I was so drunk at the Stag party, and you believed it?" _

_Harry turned to Lily and asked, "What's the real story?"_

_Lily smiled and answered, "It was on Christmas vacation, back in 1977. I was home for the holidays and Tuny and I, well, we got invited to a party. While there, Petunia met Vernon for the first time. I was in the loo and, on my return, Vernon tried to chat me up. James conveniently arrived at the gathering and uh, well, he took my hand, yanking me away while stating: 'Come on Lily, they're playing our song. Hands off peasant! That's my girl.'"_

_Harry scrubbed his face and then began laughing. He said, not without a bit of sarcasm in his tone, "Really? That explains a lot."_

_Sirius interjected, "I still don't believe it. My vote is on the aphrodisiac spiked drink and pictures for blackmail version."_

_James retorted, "Well fuck you and your theories, Sirius. I mean, Harry, think about it, will you? What's the worst she could have said to me that night? No?... I mean, I already got a no for an answer during the previous years. There was no novelty there and if she replied no again, I was just going to keep insisting. Then I was going to corner her and use the family secret weapon."_

_Young Potter blinked and asked, "Secret weapon?"_

_Lily exhaled and added, "Yeah, the old family fertility charm, get on your knees and beg."_

_James denied with a head shake and added, "Not just that. The complete charm includes liberal use of parseltongue while begging forgiveness."_

_Before Harry's ears exploded, he feebly tried to stop them: "Well I don't know what to think."_

_Sirius complied, "I simply don't want to think. Anyway, we have diverted from the main topic. Now, this is important pup. You and your soulmate will join and once conception has occurred, you will be taken to a location unknown to her. While there, Harry, you will get instruction and soul healing in a time chamber. A period of ten months will take place in regular time, while in the chamber it will seem to be close to eighteen to twenty years."_

_Harry protested. "The full pregnancy in my absence? Are you insane? Do you want me dead? Because I know that she will take her wand and go Bellatrix on my hide once I show up and try to explain 'I was abducted, sweetheart'."_

_Lily laughed and replied to Harry's doubts. "Believe us, Harry, this has been planned carefully and by Eternity. Trust us when we say your concerns will be met. Consider this? You have to be complete and healthy in all aspects to be compatible and in harmony with your soulmate, right? Then, if you can visualize a good and balanced communion of souls, then really this is the only way."_

_Sirius added, "Many souls will be born again — Remus, Nymphadora, Cedric, Colin."_

_James added, "One other thing, your memories after conception will be locked. That is until the goblins recognize and inform you of the birth of your heirs."_

_Annoyed, Harry questioned, "It's never simple, is it?"_

_James replied, "You are telling the guy who tried to give you time to be saved and died in the attempt?"_

_Sirius added, "Twelve years in Azkaban while innocent and a stupid death to boot."_

_Lily closed with the following, "Uneven, untimely death too."_

_Harry threw his arms in exasperation and replied, "Fine! I get it. I have a feeling that you are going to be using this pressure tactic over and over again once you return in adorable baby forms."_

_The three smiled, closed upon Harry, and hugged him. _

"_You're going to be a fantastic father to us, Harry," said Lily._

_James and Sirius just sighed. "Yeah."_

End of the dream sequence.

-oo0oo-


	7. Hermione and Harry's Journey

**The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. Besides, If I owned the rights to Harry Potter, why would I bother to read or post here? It makes no sense.**

**I would like to give thanks to the Higher Power. One more chapter.**

**To my home team of Cheerleaders my mom and my Son, all my love.**

**A hug and kiss to Slytherinsal for being a great Alpha.**

**A big shout out to Marc the Unruly for being curious about Harry and Hermione in this fic.**

**Noppoh girl, you are one amazing trooper. Thanks for believing in this fic and for being so candid about what you love and can't make sense on this chapter.**

**To the Trolls and haters, ghost and guest malicious reviewers. Well, I ignore, erase and sometimes laugh at all your comments, but yeah, I just erase your mean words. Please, if you can write something better? do share.**

**To the followers and those who favored this fic. _Well in this chapter Harry kisses Hermione and well, uhm, read the rest._**

**_Fair Warning. This fic is Rated M 18+ Adult language and mature themes, plus lemons._**

_Enjoy the Read and leave a review._

_Take Care,_

Madie080802

* * *

**Chapter 7. Hermione and Harry's journey to the 29th of February 2008.**

Hermione's POV

_**29 January 2007. **_

_**Wilkins home. Sydney, Australia. Guest room. 9:00 pm.**_

_**Dicta Quill starts writing. Hermione's Diary.**_

"Everything is starting to come together and soon I will get answers. I know for a fact that Harry is in New Zealand.

"Recently, the Swedish magical healing community and the gnomes reached out to me after I wrote a series of articles on the healing qualities of gold and its use when applied to restorative potions.

"In the past eighteen months, my life has changed dramatically.

"I am a young potions Mistress and I have a degree in medicine. Still, to the majority, I'm the unknown Doctor Jane Le Grange.

"After my potion articles created a rave in the Magical Healing Community, I was approached by investors of Potion Industry, Sweden, and I was informed that their healing authorities would like to test my potions.

"After much consideration and advice from Alvar my Gnome friend and bank advisor, I agreed that the association with the pharmaceutical and foreign healing firm was, in fact, a great idea. I started procedures to patent a total of ten treatments. After that, a very lucrative association with the Swedish healing firm took shape.

"I was already potentially rich as I had the Flamel's unknown works on how to produce gold, but the partnership with the Swedish healing firm or SHF confirmed my status."

_**27 February 2007. **_

"I have known for a while that the time to change my appearance was close.

"The views and other people's perception, at this point, does nothing for me. I know who I am and, thanks to therapy.

"I went from a dress size two all the way to twenty-four. I battled my addiction to food and got help. And no, whatever others thought of me meant nothing; the biggest enemy existed inside me. Once I took stock, my world realigned itself on its axis.

"After the year _**2005**_, and that fated encounter with Incredulous Potter at my exit party from Job at the HSBC bank, my priorities shifted. Any residual doubts got placed on the side.

"My obsession with food was put on hold and a new obsession took its place.

"I made a vow. However, the question that kept me up in the night was 'how am I going to make this vow happen?'

"Soon, I was so consumed by my goals that I started playing with the idea of creating the Philosopher's Stone for personal use — to give me the strength to face my tasks head-on.

"According to the records left by the Flamels, the Elixir of life has regenerative and restorative properties. With microscopic doses of the elixir, the human body can heal internal injuries and scars, not excluding magical injuries.

"I started reducing my meal portions and, since chewing was a drag, I decided to put it in a blender and start a liquid set of meals. The therapist asked me to visit a nutritionist so I could balance my food intake.

"Then I hit the jackpot. The Philosopher's stone came to be a reality and after a lot of thinking, I started adding a bit of the elixir on my diet. So yes, I became the subject of my own studies.

"My body started reducing in dress size. I took vitamins and continued working out as per the recommendation of the therapist.

"Eighteen months later, I had my figure back. However, this change has not been without its disadvantages.

"As soon as I started metabolizing the Elixir of Life, my skin started changing its color to a golden peach. My hair lost the wiry, disheveled quality I so loathed and became lustrous and wavy. The scars and warts in my complexion started fading. Eventually, Alvar, my friend, said that I looked like a golden maid, close to a Veela. My good friend added that, as my changes were becoming visible, it would be more prudent to use glamour and keep the people's curiosity at bay.

"I agreed with him.

"I took his advice. It also inspired me to continue working on the healing potions, figuring out how to adjust the ratio so they would only work as specified.

"After I reached an agreement with the SHF, I started building my own home. I purchased the place where I let go of my tears back when I encountered _Inferi Potter_ in 2005 and I promised to get his scrawny arse. It was a remote and unknown location in New Zealand.

"Alvar added that the old magical families had manors and some even castles that were aptly called Keeps. Le Grange Keep had a nice ring to it and yes, I was going to build my own castle.

"The Glamour was going to be lifted and pretty soon I was going to let the world know that I looked like a distinguished and quite fashionable lady that happened to also be a Potions Mistress, a Dentist, and an Administrator.

"While I'm in this phase of my life, I might as well give the construction of my home in New Zealand the final touches.

"My _Keep_ was an unplottable fortress with top of the line medical care, and of course a time chamber of my own.

"Given that I had plenty of money, I soon had a second, big construction project on the way.

"_The Wilkins Medical Center._

"I mentioned to Alvar that I was concerned about my mother. Her job plus three magical babies were a handful.

"As it was, I was in charge of the organization of several plans such as the Le Grange Keep's construction and the Wilkins Medical, my studies in healing and potions and, as a plus, getting my hands on Harry. Yes, that period of my life was not easy.

"To top it all, my baby siblings started displaying magical bursts or _Accidental Magic_. My mother, father, and me, well, we all desperately needed help.

"Alvar nodded and said that he might have a solution, but I had to keep an open mind.

"I admit, I never would have thought about his solution, no matter how desperate I had been in previous years. But looking at the practical opportunity this was, I agreed. I needed a lot of help, and for what I was planning both for myself and the object of my concern, Harry James Potter, the solution was quite reasonable.

"Enter the new members of my Family. Rina, Lula, Kay, and Nona — my sister house elves.

_**3 March 2007. **_

_**Home of the Wilkins. Sydney, Australia. 7:00 pm.**_

Family Dinner. Wendell Wilkins is deliriously attending his two girls and son while Hermione and Monica talk at the table.

"Hermione, dear, are you ready for your business trip?"

"Yes, mum."

"I just don't understand why the lawyers couldn't travel here to sign the paperwork, instead of you traveling there?"

"Mum, we already talked about this"

"So, you are going to be away for two months?"

"Yes, that's the plan," nodded Hermione.

"You know that I hate being away from you, don't you?" questioned Monica.

"Ah mum, I know. I hate being away from you guys too, but,"

Monica interrupted her daughter's rebuttal with a hand gesture. She added,

"I know, Hermione, you have to do this. You're my daughter, and you always get what you want. It's difficult for me to accept that you're all grown up and I don't get to have a say in your matters. I somehow feel that, well, I owe you something."

Hermione got up and embraced her mother and whispered in her ear,

"No mum, you owe me nothing. I love you and I am grateful for having you in my life. To me, that's enough; both you and dad did the best you could."

"Hermione, I know you are up to something. I know you. Please be careful, and keep in mind that we love you just the way you are, big or small, a little girl, or grand administrator Jane Le Grange, okay?"

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks while she added,

"It's because of the amazing love and acceptance that you have for me that I'm going to take certain steps in changing my life and in a way recreate myself, mum."

Monica added,

"Like a Phoenix, from the ashes to existence again, correct?"

"Yes mom, exactly."

"Right."

"One more thing mum, I bought a set of sister house elves".

"Say again?"

"Listen to me mum, before the Wizarding War started, I was an activist for house-elf rights. It really was a good idea. However, once taken into practice, it was very discouraging.

"I honestly thought it was slavery, and it turned out to be closer to a breed of magical aid with a humanoid form. It is a trait or perhaps an attitude that developed as part of their evolution. The house elves, as a race, well, they want to be part of a family. My approach of freedom was viewed as an insult by the house elves.

"Ultimately, I realized that. When the old English magical institution got a surplus of mundane magical children, the elder families at the time decided to oppose the new bloods and hold onto their traditions. They wanted to keep their magical breeds, formal courtesies, and way of life exclusive. There is no point at the moment to go through the void, the prejudice, and shortcomings of a receding witchcraft community like the one back home.

"I, for one, already went through the drill and, well, the aftermath left too many orphans, not just scars, so I bought and adopted a family of sisters. Now I want you to keep an open mind, will you mum?"

"Alright."

"Mum, the house elves have a very strong bond to families with multiple magical children. It's in their nature. My sisters and brother are going to be a handful. Do consider that I will be absent, plus these girls really want a family to care for. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Rina, Lula, Kay, and Nona, come out girls?"

A pop later and four girl house elves dressed in french maid attires and a flower on their right ear appeared, courteous and clean. The girls did a small bow while greeting the mother and daughter.

"Good evening."

"Goodness Hermione, they're adorable."

The elves blushed and added, in one voice,

"Thanks, mum Wilkins."

-oo0oo-

_**25 March 2007. Le Grange Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand.**_

Dicta Quill notes. Hermione's Diary.

"I took Lula and Nona and left Rina and Kay with my parents. Alvar was closely involved with my plans. Portkey to the closest location to Black Keep and the medical intervention I had in mind for Harry. The last time I saw him in Sydney, he looked like a revived mummy.

"I'm sure I didn't look like a beauty pageant queen, but Harry looked like he was courting death and death was just behind him.

"My good friend Alvar was primordial with every step of my ambitious healing procedure. He sorted the legal paperwork for patents and royalties for the internal healing paste."

_**1 April 2007. Le Grange Keep. Unplottable, Unknown location. New Zealand,**_

"The Portkey is in place. I'm excited. Alvar knows about my plans but is sworn by oath to deny any information.

"I have a functional healing facility at the Le Grange Keep; the healer gnomes are waiting too.

"I don't know what the damage is to the Subject, but I fear we are in for a couple of revelations."

_**29 February 2008. 6:30 am. Le Grange Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand.**_

Dicta Quill starts taking notes for the medical journal.

Conclusions.

"Harry has been asleep for most of his treatment. The medical and healing staff in charge of his recuperation are still astounded by the severity of his case. He was closer to dying than living when I committed him for treatment.

"Vital internal organs had to be treated with a serum that had them re-growing next to the original and later after the organs had matured, they took the place of the damaged ones.

"Also, his lungs, liver, heart, eyes, vertebrae, muscle and blood vessels, plus joints got replaced.

"His magical core was bound; how can anyone do that to a child?

"As a side effect, this meant that once his magical core was treated, his body continued developing.

"Adding to the list, malnutrition, according to the experts, since his early childhood. This affected Harry's growth and height so that his appearance was that of a gawky teenager.

"Mind Healers told a story of child neglect and pain that had the professionals seeking counseling after working on Harry's obliviations — done by Dumbledore. *That absolute meddling, long-bearded, arrogant-bastard!* — and the Dursley beatings.

Hermione sighed and before deactivating the dicta-quill added,

"There is so much that needs healing. Oh, Harry, I wish you could just say something. Why couldn't you trust me?" She paused looking to the heavens. "I just hope... Merlin, I don't know anymore."

The Dicta-Quill stands still.

_**8:00 am.**_

Hermione resumes her dictation, however this time, it's her personal journal. She's ready for the gala and her Portkey is going to activate by 9:00 am.

"Well, Harry is already past the critical stage; his physical recuperation is almost complete. I can only hope he adapts to his new body and appearance. Anyway, enough about Harry.

"Over the last three years, I've developed a close friendship with my bank administrator Alvar. He has been vital to organizing not only my finances but also in keeping my list of goals in sight.

"My profile as a client has gained much prestige at the banking institution. So much that Alvar went and investigated an old debt I had with the goblins. The Goblins never forgave me for robbing the LeStrange vault, nor for the demolition to the bank ceiling, or, for that matter, stealing the old dragon.

"As soon as I was able, I gave Alvar the instructions to settle the debt. Well, he did, and the Gnome banking executive took great pleasure in rubbing the noses of the proud Goblins for their monumental botch up. He sent the galleons to pay the damages in a letter with the following script:

_Dear Goblin Nation,_

_Attached to this letter, you will find the fee in payment for the damages suffered to your Bank on 1st May of 1998. The damage was caused by a half-blind dragon while trying to escape your counting house — on its back the Wizards Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, and the Witch Hermione Granger._

_The fee in its total is being paid by one Hermione Granger, Muggle-Born Witch._

_I would like to add that as investors, you Goblins are as good as fish out of water, shame on you. Profit for us. She is our most profitable Witch and all it took was a few manners and patience. Here's the debt payment, for wrecking your bank, while trying to save your magical hides and the British magical world from a megalomaniac, plus, a couple of knuts for my thoughts._

_Account Administrator and a good friend to Hermione Granger._

_Alvar._

_P.S. "Big Mistake, you guys made a big mistake, thank you for your prejudice… You made the Swedish Banking Gnomes so rich with it!_

"I guess that the Gnomes and the Goblins have some differences. I don't have any resentment toward the Goblins, but the Gnomes have quite the memory.

"As it turns out, the Gnomes celebrate Leap Year with a masquerade ball. It's one of the perks of being friends with the gnomes to get a Portkey invitation, and well, it surprised the hell out of me to receive an invite too. The Portkeys are more efficient, and the idea of being 10 hours behind Zurich, this year's host city, meant I had to be ready for an evening out at the latest by 9 am, New Zealand time."

"Nona gave me the message to look at the surveillance mirrors viewing Harry's healing room. I did and it was entertaining, to say the least. Harry was awake, I thought the moment was appropriate to finally meet and have a talk. All made up, in a silver gown, ready for an evening soiree? Oh well, let's get this over with."

Dicta Quill Stops.

End of Hermione's POV.

-oo0oo-

_**Harry Potter's POV**_

_**~~Parseltongue speech~~**_

_**Le Grange Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand. 8:35 am. **_

I felt the morning light on my face and I opened my eyes. My magic began to emit pulses. As usual, I waited for the pain that always followed such pulses, and waited, until I realized that the pain never made an appearance.

My eyelids fluttered and I became aware that my sight was no longer unfocused. Able to see without glasses, I blinked and took stock of myself and my surroundings.

I was naked, only covered with a sheet. I raised my head from the pillow, looked around, and noticed the scarce decoration in the room.

The chamber was painted in white and had a great, curtainless window. One bed, one panoramic view, and a mirror.

In a sort of trance, I got up and walked to the source of natural light, to get a clue and see if I could glimpse anything outside the room I was in.

A vast, beautifully manicured garden appeared in the distance.

I felt a bit of resentment towards the outdoors and its presentation. For a moment, I was reminded of Aunt Petunia's obsession to have a perfect yard and her pathological need to mimic others and their version of normal.

I looked at the mirror for a change and as I got closer I exclaimed in surprise:

"What the fuck? I know I'm on drugs, but these hallucinations have to stop," I said to the mirror, while I studied the reflection in acknowledgment.

A deeper timbre of a voice echoed. I studied my appearance. I was tall — well _taller_ — athletic, my skin had a light tan to it, my hair was blue-black, long and soft, the majority of my scars were faded, and my face looked like it had gone through plastic surgery.

Before, I looked like I was put together in a hurry; shapes and measurements had been a suggestion. Now, I looked half decent and what the hell happened to my dick? I had a circumcision, and not only that, whoever did this actually gave me the enhancement to work in the adult industry, if I needed to.

I turned and did a double take on my arse. I exclaimed. "And a rock bottom too? I do appreciate the gesture on the removal of the iconic scar on my forehead, that's for sure, but, ah, what the hell?"

My refined façade was accompanied by perfect white teeth. I noticed as well that I could breathe with ease. And, to top it all, I had no more physical pain.

It seemed the drugs caught up to me as I started to feel groggy. I felt I was levitated and put back on the bed, attired with boxers and a shirt, then tied, blindfolded, and silenced. Ultimately, I got moved to another room.

I made out the sound of high heels, the tap, tap, tap of the step. I realized that there was something familiar about the scent, then I remembered that I recognized out Hermione's voice, before blacking out. I waited and my senses became acute.

I could detect the scent of her vanilla body wash.

I also heard the quiet rustle of her robes, her breathing, and the exclusive allure of her French perfume in perfect harmony with her musk.

Like a song on a lower volume, I felt her magic.

The light in the room was dim, and I was greeted by the sight of a hooded figure as she took a seat.

For a moment, I was uneasy with the resemblance of her attire to a Death Eater, however, I kept my own counsel.

Lazily I took a second look; her cape and hood were made of velvet, in a shade of deep burgundy.

The gorgeous female in front of me, uh, I mean, hostess, was reading and she, well, was attired in a silver mask, dress, and gloves. I got the feeling that in the early part of the night, she had plans to be present at a very exclusive masquerade, and instead, she had to put a hold on her evening plans to tend for me.

Quietly, she closed the book and sighed. Her chest moved and the glitter of her attire struck me as a hypnotizing display of soft light.

She raised her eyes in my direction. As her eyes and mine met, I recognized her cinnamon golden eyes. I called her,

"Hermione?"

Her appetizing lips painted in vermilion drew a smile. I was under the influence of something, I had to be, my magic began flowing like a wave and she simply replied,

"Hi Harry, it's been some time, hasn't it?"

The raw magic that had been beating in me was met halfway with hers, and sparks flew, literally. She observed the phenomenon and voiced her agreement,

"Perfect, your core is healing and your magic will increase accordingly. Now then," she cleared her throat, "Harry, I'm very, very upset with you."

She rose from her seat and I could tell she was angry, but the very gesture and her attitude enticed me. I began to worry about my thoughts.

Hermione might have interpreted my worried face as my usual dread to her speeches.

A couple of images were displayed on the screen behind my host's desk. I'll be damned she had a desk? What the hell was wrong with me?

She called me back to attention. I tried to interject,

"Can I say something?"

"No, not yet, focus just for a second here and tell me, Harry, do see any difference between the images on display?"

"Images? Oh, I uh, yeah, I, I do see a difference. The one on the left, _the before picture_, well, he... he's Gollum's hot brother, you know? From Lord of the Rings. Uhm, and the, the second one, on the right, uhm, _the after pic_, is the Stripper who usually gets cast as a model in paintings for the romantic lead, uh, on those paperback novels, at Tesco, right?"

She got dead serious and I questioned, "I'm wrong?"

"Harry, this was you, stop joking."

She smiled at me, and I realized _Hermione was a girl_. Oh God! That last thought troubled me; my IQ was dropping and it painted a dark picture.

She added, "You were very sick. Look."

I swear I tried, but even though she went into a thoroughly professional and extremely scary medical and healing presentation about how she pulled me from the Grim Reaper's clutches and basically treated, regrew, broke, and patched up the fucking jigsaw puzzle that she got to begin with, I could barely pay attention.

Her narrative continued to give a list of general details, physical therapy, and the applied potions and creams that, in the end, resulted in the new and improved me.

Then she finished with the statement:

"Your magical core has grown and strengthened close to nine times from what it was. At this point, I know you must think I'm a psychotic bitch. You must hate me. Well, I will not defend against that. The truth is, I couldn't bear to witness how you were dying right in front of my eyes,"

Her face relayed sadness and she added with trembling lips,

"God!, I just couldn't stand you fading away, so if I was going to stir your wrath, then fine, so be it. But Harry, I knew that at least you had another chance at life; what you do with it now is your responsibility."

Her voice was quivering, but she didn't relent.

"I also would like to apologize. I'm sorry that I gave you no choice, but you deserved better. Please hear me out, will you? You deserved more." Tears formed in her eyes.

"You sacrificed yourself for a community of ingrate, lazy, manipulative, backstabbing idiots, and all for what?!" She sighed. "So that once they were done with you they could all take a pat on the back and say… 'we made it?. Thank Merlin for the boy who lived! And no, I still don't like the mudblood friend.'

She continued since I kept to myself.

"As I said, I don't blame you if you hate me, but then, if, uh, if you're healthy? I can take it, uh, Harry?"

I became unbound, as she was crying and telling me that, just like so many other times, she loved and cared for me. I kept in mind my father's message that in essence, I was an unmerited Moron.

She turned to look for me since I vanished from her sight.

I got curious about that mouth-watering scent on her. I felt the need to get a closer inspection.

No, it wasn't her hair, that smelled like almonds and citrus juices. I smelled her skin and she carried pleasant odour perspiration and honey, but no, that wasn't it either.

Somewhere I knew, in a remote corner of my mind, that I was making her feel uncomfortable, but it was as though I was a bloodhound and she was the fox. She started trembling as I got on my knees.

She held my head and said, "Harry, what are you doing?"

She had tears in her eyes. I rose and took off her cape, and by all that's sacred, my wandless magic took the lead. The cloak gave way and I was greeted first by her hair — usually so untameable, it was now in stylish ringlets. Then the mask disintegrated, the dress, the high couture lace, and the silk tan brassiere and her knickers. But not the garter belt and skin colored hosiery, nor those brilliant and elegant stilettos that had primarily ensnared my attention.

My beautiful friend had transformed into the living incarnation of Aphrodite. So, as she was

trying to hide her delectable body, I knew this was the moment to get on my knees and beg for mercy, and I did.

"_**Hermione, I'm sorry for being an utter idiot, you were right and I was wrong. I don't really care if you took me against my will… It's no secret that I lack common sense and you, For God's sake! you alone are the one that stood with me through the best and the worst … I have been a lousy friend. I'm an undeserving moron and I don't see what you see in me… Don't you doubt that I trust you, not just love you… will you forgive me?... God, you smell good, uh Hermione?**_"

I looked up waiting for her to start a tirade and sent me to hell afterward, however, she looked at me as though I had grown a second head and said:

"Harry you're speaking Parseltongue, but I thought that ability had ceased when the war ended. Uhm. Oh no, Harry, I think I fucked up on the rehabilitation. Oh God, I'm sorry. Um, Harry?"

I rose — curiously, my clothes had disappeared too — and she froze in the spot. I noticed she caught sight of my body and what was below my waist. Typical Hermione, when nervous, she turns oblivious to her surroundings, except for what was standing in front of her. She blinked and blushed beautifully, then swallowed what I am sure was a lump the size of Australia.

All I cared about was that she had said fuck, and that was a really good idea. I embraced her

and added:

"~~_**Hermione, you could not fuck up anything on purpose. In my case, well, I'm naturally attracted to chaos. I missed you so much.**_"

She said, "Harry, I'm sorry dear, I don't understand."

We were still in a close embrace, and, something clicked, I mean, she was still holding on to me, and we were both naked, at that point, I decided to trash the language barriers and just kiss her.

Then it dawned on me the true nature of the Family Fertility Charm. Confuse, and take everything with open hands. Got to give it to my ancestors, that's why they always got the more clever and gorgeous females.

Like a battle cry I growled, and she, in turn, did a rendition of a darling kitten as she meowed back.

I kissed her and realized how soft and cushioned her lips were, and she tasted like maple syrup.

Once we separated, I waited for a slap in the face or maybe a verbal denial, but she pulled me against her and kissed me again. Only then, for a second I realized, _the Family Fertility Charm_ did work!

I kissed her some more to be certain of her taste, and yes, it was sweet. She was sweet and loving and I did a double check on her tongue and all her teeth. Yep, still addictive.

My hands went exploring, giving my brain the feeling of a soft and gratifying expanse, so I

kissed her thick eyelashes and then tasted and nipped her earlobe. I knew beyond consciousness that if she was covered in my scent, she was mine. So I had to keep going. I

kept repeating "_**I love you**_" every now and then, and she trembled.

Somewhere, in the back of my head, I recalled that I saw a desk. Oh, we were on top of a desk now? Good.

Then her chest came into view and I saw the faint line that marked the faded scar of the slicing curse that Dolohov left on her after the battle in the DOM.

Tears, I had tears and as I kissed her restored skin I blurted, "~~_**I'm sorry. Oh, my sweet Hermione, I'm so sorry!**_"

Her hands held my face and she kissed me. Then I recalled that this was about her, so once she breathed, I was back on the trail of her perfume.

Her breasts and the dusky pink of her delicate nipples came into view, and it was as though she was a magnet, and the force and sheer beauty of the sight had me curious to find out if they were as perfect as they promised.

Actually, they were better. She again became unable to take in air and started making sounds. I paid attention for a sign of rejection or a plain no. It didn't happen, so I let the tips of my fingers explore.

Soon, my mouth came to be close to her belly button. The temperature was delicious; I felt that this was my new favorite spot to make camp while with her.

I promised myself that once this whole Age of Soul Rebirth business was done, I would just let my head lie in this perfect place. So I kissed her belly button and noticed she was laughing.

"Oh, ticklish was she?" Fingertips and tongue did a number and she shrieked. After a couple of seconds, I stopped and kissed her again. Then, my fingers found her mound and I knew how miners felt when they struck gold — there are no words; you feel like God and the angels are welcoming you to heaven. There, that was as close as I could get.

Hermione trembled and my resolve became clear. Her thighs were closed, she had gooseflesh, so I exhaled and let my tongue do the convincing.

I kissed her hip bones, her belly, and a beautiful tiny mole in between her tummy and her mons pubis. She pulled my hair and tried to make me rush and join, but I was a man on a mission. There was so much wonder to uncover and if she was thorough, I was going to take a page from her book.

I was made aware of how my lovely kitten turned into a ferocious tigress when she started clawing me.

That act was distracting, so I locked her wrists above her head with my hand and then, once my magic crystallized my intent, I returned to the previous position and softly licked, tasting and recording every single sound and shiver and plea into my soul.

Her knees became locked by my raw magical desire as well, just below her shoulders. I don't think that I saw anything so mesmerizing as her before, in that vulnerable, erotic, and powerful state.

Her vulva had very short, fine pubic hair. Her folds were dark pink, engorged and moist. Her body kept trembling and my fingers marked ovals around and inside her sheath. I dipped in my middle finger and then added a second finger. Her opening became a carnivorous entity — like a mouth that encased me in a fleshy embrace and suckled.

I knew I was insane, but I had to keep a tight leash on my response because I knew failure was not an option, not with her.

I got on my knees again and replaced my fingers with my tongue. She kept repeating my name, and in intervals, my fingers penetrated and massaged and then they pinched her hard little clit. Then, I remembered that Parseltongue was good for more than just a making conversation with reptiles. I combined and continued as I worded while suckling her tiny nub.

"~~_**Open**_"

She had almost no voice, once I put a hold on my oral adoration.

I raised her from the bound position and she kissed me as I, in turn, felt a force push me to lie on my back. She got on top of me and softly impaled herself on my manhood.

She kissed me and Lord it was heaven. I didn't care this time, as her nails did shred strips of my skin. It was no big deal to me, as long as her hips and mine swayed back and forth, and she and I were one, with no beginning and no end. We became aware and found our true form, one heartbeat, one elongated breath, and no going back to the void.

Hermione was mine and I was hers, and as she cried out to the universe in bliss I was ripped from sadness and left with only joy.

I was home, I belonged, and our joined rapture was just the start of a journey. An array of light and colors manifested. I only cared for the echo of three words, and she and I kept repeating them like a chant, even later as we drifted into sleep. "I love you". And yes, everything was good.

End of Harry's POV.


	8. While we live, let us live!

**The disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

**I would like to thank the Higher Power for one more chapter.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my father, who passed away four years ago. Happy Father's day dad.**

**I would like to give thanks to my home team of Cheerleaders. My mom and my son.**

**A huge hug to Slytherinsal for pointing out some of the obvious misses. Thanks, Sweet S.**

**To Marc, the Unruly, thank you for your suggestion written in Latin. I cannot thank you enough.**

**To Noppoh, girl you talented woman, what would I do without your input? Not post this chapter, that's what.**

**To the haters, well, I don't feed the Trolls.**

**To the followers and favorites. Thanks for your support.**

**This fic is Rated M 18+ Mature language and themes.**

**To the rest, read and review.**

_Best regards,_

Madie080802.

* * *

**Chapter 8. While we live, let us live!**

…

31st of March 2007. 10:30 pm. Black Keep. Unknown location. New Zealand.

The Magical Portraits were in a deep slumber until Sirius Orion Black's portrait glowed and he woke up. He called out a name, "Kreacher?"

The old magical aide appeared with a crack.

"Master Sirius called?"

"Kreacher, the time is near. Harry will be taken away. Try not to worry; this is the will of the fates. His soulmate — the reincarnation of the Greek goddess Epione — is taking him to heal his body and soothe his pain. His destiny, his original destiny, will come to pass."

"I understand, Master Sirius."

"I have great news for you: Reggie is going to be my brother again. I don't know at what time in my new life, but the Blacks are coming back."

Kreacher started tearing up.

"So, understand this, I will be conceived again. When you feel my magic and soul in this plane of existence, you need to bring Harry back to Black Keep. Put him inside the Black Keep's time chamber. Harry will be the one to unlock the time chamber and step out when he's ready."

"Yes, master Sirius."

"Harry's magical core will be unlocked; his power will be unleashed. Be ready to see many changes in your interaction with magic. Consider that your core will grow, putting you close to your ancestors, the original elves."

"Oh hell, don't tell me I will have to get a wife?"

"One? Oh, I gather at least three, maybe more. But I digress. I've been granted the opportunity to be part of a set of triplets and Harry will be our father. Your young master is going to experience healing and tribulation. Smack Harry out of his moods, make him laugh, prank him if you must, care for him, and I promise you, you will live to see my siblings and I become parents ourselves. Now, can I count on you Kreacher?"

"Yes, master. I just want to say—"

Sirius interrupted Kreacher's speech with a hand in the air and added, "Please Kreacher, don't say you're sorry. I have no memory of the past; I look forward to living again and to have you as my elf guardian."

"Very well, master Sirius, I will obey your will and that of the fates."

"Before I forget, Magic will manifest as an engagement ring with the sigil of a Uròvoros. Once the ring appears, follow it. Find Harry and retrieve him. Also — and this is very important — the goblins will reach out to Harry. When they do, they will let him know of his status as a father. Until then, continue as this conversation never took place."

"It will be as you ask."

"Good, now I must take my leave. Take care, Kreacher."

Kreacher nodded as the portrait once more became mute and the image fell to sleep.

-oo0oo-

1st of March 2008. 8 am. Black Keep. Unknown location. New Zealand.

Kreacher felt magic crystallize as the engagement ring in shape of a Uróvoros appeared with a chime, then disappeared. Kreacher followed the item only to find his young master in a deep slumber embracing his soulmate. Once more, his soul wept while he obeyed orders and tore Harry away from Hermione's embrace. At the same time, the engagement ring fixated itself on Hermione's left hand. Both master and elf disappeared in silence.

-oo0oo-

1st of March 2008. 10 am. Black Keep. Unknown location. New Zealand

Time chamber

_**~~Parseltongue speech~~**_

Harry Potter's POV.

I woke up in a desert and looked around in an attempt to make sense of my condition and arrival. I searched in vain for a familiar sight. Nope, everything was foreign. I had no sunburn on my skin but was, in fact, covered with sand.

A careful view revealed that I was in a valley. The heat was intense. In the distance, though, I saw an eagle gliding through the air. It landed near me and, for a while, stared at my position.

I got up, dusted myself off, and wondered why was the eagle still looking at me with its head inclined at an angle? I shrugged and disregarded the animal. I realized, while alone, that I was probably a victim of a kidnapping. Therefore, the first thing to do was call for Kreacher and take it from there. A moment later, I heard a voice behind my back:

"_**Are you so lacking in common sense, or just manners?**_"

I turned around and found myself standing in front of a machete. I stumbled and fell.

A young man of Latin American descent, dressed in white, with copper skin and deep black eyes, was holding the machete and staring back at me. Just like the eagle did before, he moved his head sideways and regarded me with curiosity. Then I realized he was talking to me in Parseltongue. I questioned,

"_**You're a speaker?**_"

"_**So what if I am?**_"

"_**I thought I was**_..."

The man with the machete interrupted my question.

"_**That you were the last one? Don't be stupid. The English magical community is obviously not the only one out there either. You need to open your mind and really accept that there is a bigger world than what you expect or imagine. Still, you didn't answer my first question.**_"

I took a breath and exhaled, then replied. "_**I lack common sense.**_"

The man nodded. His sabre disappeared and he extended his hand in help. "_**Right, how did you get here?**_"

I was up next and the last thing I could recall, before the blackout, was feeling dizzy, I replied: "_**I think I got taken by a Portkey.**_"

The man nodded and then extended his hand again, this time in a formal greeting. "_**My name is Juan M, however, everyone calls me Don Juan.**_"

I took his hand and shook it. "_**Don Juan, my name is Harry Potter.**_"

Don Juan smiled and said, "_**Funny, I was expecting a James Black, but I guess you will do.**_"

I replied to his reasoning. "_**You were expecting a James Black? That name does not exist as of yet.**_"

The man smiled cryptically. "_**You're right. Now change form and follow me.**_"

I retorted, "_**Why?**_"

The man raised an eyebrow and answered, "_**Right, I'm sure you know your way around here. It was nice meeting you and take care, Harry Potter.**_"

As the man changed his appearance into an eagle. I realized I had made a blunder, so I quickly apologized, "_**Don Juan, I'm sorry.**_"

The shapeshifter moved his head to the side and blinked as though he was deliberating. He nodded and his claw fisted into a ball and relaxed.

I understood that he, again, was asking me to change form and follow him. So I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled after I prayed for something to happen., I didn't want to end up looking like a lunatic — yelling to the sky in an attempt to try to catch up to a bird because I could not change form.

I hoped for an animal that could live and thrive in such an environment as barren as the one I was standing in. I opened my eyes and noticed my shadow was different. The eagle was looking at me again. He nodded and called to follow him.

I had wings. I had my human body, but I also had wings. Big, black, leathery wings, like those of a dragon. I was a man with a pair of leathery, dark wings.

My only thought was, "What the fuck?"

The eagle was fading. Well, so much for not yelling at the sky, right? I rose in flight and caught up.

End of Harry's POV

**Time Chamber Year 3, Unknown location.**

_The need for Spiritual guides._

Don Juan regarded his student in silence. Harry Potter, this man, and creature that was in different ways a puzzle.

The Wiseman tried again to make sense of Harry's' physical form, and he was left with more questions than answers.

The student in question was tall. This attribute signified that he probably needed his height and strength, as well as stealth, to track prey.

He had scars, faded ones. There was no doubt in the teacher's mind that this male had fought monsters and a dragon; he had the natural assertiveness of a hunter. He was certain that the man was a warrior, however, this man's soul had been struck and, just like a wounded victim, held poison in his spiritual essence.

Don Juan knew that he had to act, otherwise his pupil would not be able to gain the power needed to mature.

The elder had one task, and it was to shape his disciple into an ally and this pain he carried into medicine for the world to heal. But, more importantly, to teach him how he could turn the poison to honey, like the Alchemists altered lead to gold.

He thought to himself, "I have no choice, the Englishman is going to change the tune of his soul-song. Twilight will bring the gates out into the open and the entry of the spiritual world will reveal itself. I'll make sure he finds the door, and pray for a favourable outcome. "

Don Juan remembered his own teachings, about the gate of the realm of in-between, and how it held its doors open for a moment.

The warriors seeking their spiritual ally always asked for the gate of the realm of in between to open and deliver them so that the warrior can acquire guidance by one of the many powerful teacher entities.

If the traveler was blessed, the _Mother_ answered. Usually, she observed and rarely spoke.

This man, Potter, was stubborn and wanted to hold onto his pain, but in order to transform and heal, he needed to have a close encounter with a _Guiding Spirit_.

Don Juan sighed and shook his head while thinking, "He is going to hate me, but he will learn, and in the end, that's what really matters."

The next day, Harry was up before dawn after Don Juan had pulled him out of bed with a bucket of icy water.

Don Juan and Harry walked to the top of a mountain and, when the two got close to a cliff's edge, they came to a stop. Harry took a moment to breathe, raising his eyes to look at the shifting color of the sky. Twilight was near. It was then that Don Juan pushed him.

Harry fell deep into the canyon. He shapeshifted before hitting the ground, however, a gate opened and swallowed him.

_Start of Harry's Astral Dreamscape._

_Harry opened his eyes and found himself in the company of a Colossal Woman made of clay, with eyes like those of an owl and a wild mane of hair._

_She looked at him with curiosity as he tried to return to the canyon. She pointed to the gate and questioned the newcomer, in a tone of voice that sounded like a river, "There, why don't you try the gate?"_

_He answered, "I want to, however, there is a barrier of some sort that's in my way."_

_She nodded and added, "You have to leave something here in order to be able to find your way back. Your mentor pointed the way but forgot to tell you that you need to surrender something in order to advance. Like you, many visitors gain entry and are ignorant of how to return." She blinked her owl eyes and shrugged while adding, "So pay the toll, and turn back."_

_Harry doubted. "But what, what can I give? I have nothing."_

_The strange woman smiled and argued, "Nothing, really?" She smiled cryptically and continued, "Don't make me laugh, you have so much that it's a miracle you're walking and not dragging yourself along the floor. You must keep in mind though, that if morning comes and you're still here, you will remain here forever." She added in a sorrowful tone, "and that would be a disappointment."_

_Harry inquired, "Why?"_

_The clay woman answered, "Because every life has a reason for being, it's part of the balance. Stay here, and you will miss your destiny. Which, by the way, wasn't to kill or die at the hands of that sad creature of your past. However, if you want to keep on weeping on the spent path of your past, the injustice, and the pain, then you can stay here. If not, turn back to the canyon."_

_Harry replied, "I have no motive to return."_

_She rolled her eyes and answered, "Don't be a fool. You take the step for no one but yourself, period." Her eyes turned to the East and added, "Quickly now, dawn is approaching."_

_Harry looked at the glowing light and asked, "What do I do? What can I leave?"_

_The clay woman answered, "What is it that you don't need?"_

_Harry replied, "I don't know, hair?"_

_The woman laughed merrily and denied, "Stop playing the role of an idiot."_

_Harry answered instead, "I don't know, resentment, anger, fear, pride?"_

_The woman added, "Not an idiot after all, right? Now let go of all of that dead weight."_

_Harry had felt the resentment of his origin, education, and shortcomings. He had felt wrath for being part of a scheme and for being manipulated before even being born._

_He became afraid of being spending a life without love, and conceited when he recalled the outcome of his marriage to Ginevra._

_He felt pain when he recalled walking away from Hermione's that day at the bank. He closed his watery eyes, opened them again, and noticed sunrise._

_End of Harry's Astral dreamscape._

Don Juan was near him. Harry got up and punched his companion. He added, "That's a thank you, for not letting me know that there was a portal. I could have been stuck in that dimension!"

"Son of a bitch! I was making sure you actually remained there."

"Asshole!"

"Listen here, you prick! The lesson was to walk out of this canyon without any fucking regrets because I got tired of telling you, one way or another, you have to let go of your past."

Don Juan extended and balled up his fists, took a breath and in a low but grave tone added, "I was pushed into a corner, without options, desperate to share the lesson and ultimately have it stick into your thick head. I had to make a decision, therefore you had to walk into the twilight. So stop bitching because, really, your resemblance to a braying mule is astonishing!" He sighed and asked, "By the way? Who did you see?"

Harry asked, "What?"

"In there, who did you see? How did your ally look? Can you describe it?"

"My ally?" Harry looked at the canyon and nodded while answering. "Oh, it was a woman. She looked like a clay statue, her eyes looked like those of an owl, she had indomitable hair, and her voice sounded like the river."

"Pasty fucker! You! You saw the _Mothe_r. She's your ally!?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'll say it again, son of a bitch! You saw the _Great Mother_, and she spoke to you? The most stubborn jackass?" Don Juan sighed. "My entire life, I've always wanted to have a word or just a hint that she is out there, and you fall from a cliff and you see her?" He tilted his head back. "Why?" Don Juan asked the sky.

Harry retorted, "Here's the deal, next time I'll trade places with you. While you're distracted, I'll go ahead and kick you off of the precipice. Then, I'll wait here, and when you get back?" Harry sniggered. "_If_ you get back, of course, well, you then, you get share like a dedicated '_Spiritual Guide'_, if she actually laughed at you on arrival, or if she just outright expelled you from her sight, alright?"

"Like hell, I will!" Don Juan dusted himself off and said, "Come on, we better keep going. Your next teachers have arrived and it's rude to keep them waiting."

_**Time Chamber, Year 5.**_

_Harry and the woes of his calling._

Years later, two Wise teachers encountered a similar predicament with their student Harry Potter. They too looked at Harry in quiet contemplation.

The medical and the healer masters, teachers and mentors, both agreed that Harry Potter was ready to be a doctor and a healer. However, their disciple was still missing the required assertiveness and, by default, his calling. As they did a careful inspection on all their steps and education, an idea materialized.

They argued and planned. It was, after all, bitter medicine. Nonetheless, it was an effective strategy and a necessary measure, given the challenging nature of their pupil. These two had also, at that point in time, run out of choices.

A baby in a basket made an entry in their routine and, with him, a note:

_Please take care of my baby. My circumstances don't allow me to keep him. I did have one choice, and that was to trust that he would arrive safely to his destination. That was my only victory in this hopeless land. I love him too much to condemn him to the same type of life that was given to me._

Harry observed the slumbering baby in the basket and noticed he had black hair, was shivering with cold and had dried tears staining his face.

He took the basket inside his homestead and gave the baby a bath. While there, he checked his vital signs. The baby was a newborn and still had the umbilical cord. He prepared a potion and dissolved it in warm tea and milk. It took time but the baby made it and was called Jack.

Two years passed peacefully and the small boy turned out to be a willful toddler. He enjoyed being the center of attention and liked scaring his elders. Jack loved playing in the water. The three adults joked that Jack was on his way to turning into a fish; he just needed gills and scales and that he eventually would swim upstream, like the hard-headed tyke he was.

He really had them all spinning around him. It all came to an abrupt end when Jack became ill. Harry tried everything that was in his power to treat and heal him.

Without warning, the boy passed away.

After, the body of the toddler dissolved into the air. Harry raised his eyes and inquired, "Is this a game to you two?"

"We don't play, Harry. Jack was a test, for you and for us," answered the medical master.

"The question here is, will you miss the last moments of Jack's essence in this sphere, in a conflict, or will you grant his biggest wish?" asked the potions master.

With unknown speed, Harry transformed into a dragon and exited the home. He dropped into the river near the house and swam against the current, then rose into the air and shrieked to the universe as the last fragments of Jack's soul disappeared into oblivion.

After he returned home, he found one more letter. It had the following message:

_Dear Harry,_

_You must think that we abandoned ship after you left. Don't be stupid, or discard logic. We were called back and had little choice in the matter. We want to ask you small favour though: would you please stop thinking that the world is out to get you?_

_Laugh a little more, fall in love, make love to a beautiful woman, and don't miss out on the stars in the desert nights. Never cease being stunned of life in all its forms._

_Don't take for granted the wonders of medicine and your undying love for humanity. You have the very qualities of a great medicine man._

_Just believe in yourself and behold the results. Think about it, if you were able to transform into a dragon and give hope to the fleeting soul of a child, imagine the possibilities for your patients once you take on the mantle?... I would say they're limitless._

_Dum Vivimus Vivamus!*_

_P and H._

_**Time Chamber, Year 11.**_

_The lessons in how to keep your cool when the world is out to get you._

Harry's POV

After a number of crazy teachers, I thought I had seen everything. Well, I was wrong.

The more memorable instructors to me were Master Sun and Signori Fellows. The two in question were so different physically, that it was just hard to look at them and not wonder what was next on the agenda?

With these two, I became enlightened about what danger and cunning meant. They had the power to make sharp axes and malicious intent look like dull knives and baby tantrums.

Effective teachers in their method, and if, by chance, I thought in the back recesses of my mind, that I was going to get to meet Master Yoda and Mr. Miyagi? It was obvious from the start that no, that wasn't it and yes, I was screwed.

It was training in strategy, weapons, and cunning diplomacy. Keeping in mind one fact: if I thought I had experienced war, well _fuck _my so-called _experience_. It was nothing but a longer version of the troll incident in my first year at Hogwarts: Pure, blind, and dumb luck.

I was pushed to the limits and moulded. In that period, I learned how to re-educate my senses, my facial expression, and, for Merlin's sake, even the way I slept.

The two Masters became witnesses of the extent of my magical power — which was mind-boggling in the long run. They saw my shapeshifting abilities, that I was now a Potions Master, Healer, and Paediatrician, besides being a former war hero and a powerful Lord and heir. Well, to them, to Master Sun and Signore Fellows, it didn't count. Strength, knowledge, status, and wealth were just traits to be used in a crisis. I needed to become a strategist and harness all of my capabilities to survive and win. To hell with everything else.

Day and night they were the hammer, while I was the anvil.

The two most important lessons given to me were:

One, keep my knowledge and abilities hidden. That way, people could form their expectations of me based on their own prejudices. This would allow me to use other people's expectations in my favor.

And Secondly, to keep in mind that I would always be the one choosing the fights; to be wise about choosing my enemies, my weapons, and the battlefield.

The biggest difficulty I encountered was accepting that the knowledge was available to me now. It really irked me. I mean, why? Why now? This entire process would have been invaluable before, in my teenage years, and through the English magical civil war.

I voiced my doubts and, without missing a heartbeat, my teachers replied. 'That the principles, just like deities, manifest when most needed. To look ahead, just like any other day, focus on the present and to stop complaining. To strive for a spirit always in balance and stride.'

When my tutoring finished, the two gave me a small salute and vanished. The lesson was clear: _**be cruel, fair, and competent, until the end.**_

September 14, 2008. 8:00 am. Black Keep.

_Out of the Time Chamber._

Harry's POV

I stepped out of the Time Chamber. Once out, I realized that I had been missing since March of 2007. According to the calendar, the date was the 14th of September, while inside the time chamber it seemed like I had lived for a couple of decades.

I've had gone through so many changes.

I received meditation techniques from all of my teachers, but somehow I just knew that there was something missing. But what? I decided to question myself further at a later point in time.

I called out, "Kreacher?"

An elf appeared and I had to school my response to nothing more but a mildly raised eyebrow.

I inquired, "Kreacher, why do you look so different?"

"My bond to my master makes me powerful or weak. You have been through a transformation of body, mind, and soul, and as the house elf in such a bond, it produced a similar change in me. You experienced compressed time and knowledge and so did I. However, you don't look twenty years older, just better grounded."

I heard his explanation and added, "There is a difference in you, not just your appearance."

"Body, mind, and soul, it all counts," he replied in a low tone.

"I can see that you're taller. What are you? five feet tall? That's good. I do have a question though, Kreacher, could you change your attire? Perhaps to that of a butler? The loincloth is just too dramatic, though I know it will be a success with the females or whatever strikes your fancy. After all, who am I to judge?"

"Thank you, however, it's females I like. And just like you said, I will not judge either if you decide for males."

"Nope, I still daydream of a faceless goddess wearing only a garter belt, hosiery, and stilettos. Sometimes I add a whip and just fly where the dream takes me, in true freak style."

"Indeed, we are all but freaks of a different measure," complied Kreacher.

"Right, now I need a cold shower. I, uh, could you bring me breakfast, please? I'm famished."

"Very well master."

-oo0oo-

* * *

*_**Dum Vivimus Vivamus! **_(While we live, let us _live!_) Robert Heinlein's Glory Road.


	9. Jane and the Fabulous invitation

**The disclaimer is in the first chapter. I would like, however, to acknowledge Robst and Old Crow. For creating really cool Harmony fics. They are amazing. I own nothing but this plot.**

**I would like to say thanks to a Higher Power for one more chapter.**

**A big kiss to my home team of Cheerleaders. My mum and son.**

**One big _Hurrah! to my friend and Alpha, Slytherinsal, you rock S._**

**A big shout out to my beta _Marc the Unruly! Thanks for __your enthusiasm._**

**To Noppoh, _I have nothing but gratitude for you dear N._**

**_To the haters, well just a reminder that I don't feed the Trolls._**

**_To the Favorites and Followers, Noppoh and I ran out of tissue paper, on this entry, so yeah, heads up it's one of two major Angst chapters. Oh, and I'm almost done with chapter 10. I'll say it again, thanks for your support._**

**_This Fic is rated M 18+ Mature Language and themes._**

**_To the rest, please read and review._**

**_Madie080802._**

* * *

**Chapter 9. **_**Jane and the fabulous invitation.**_

33 Marion Street, and corner with Swan Lane, Wellington, New Zealand. 1st of October 2008. 9:30 am.

An odd building greets the passersby. If only for a second. Very few people ever catch a glimpse; the majority usually does not.

The corner even has its own, urban legend. Funny things happen in that area, however, pedestrians moving to get to Cobblestone Park, Victoria University, or the Methodist Church, create constant movement, like waves do on the beach, not minding the stories.

The estate on Marion street can only be seen by children. That fact is the source of the very myth.

The little ones that can see the structure alongside their path, see a big white house with shiny gates in a deep, cobalt colour and pretty pictures painted on the doors. Strange birds looking like wild, red and gold turkeys strut in front of the house. It's when the odd turkeys seem to fly into the stars that the young ones realize it's all a smoke screen.

Every now and then, a child makes a full stop, waiting for the movie to run its course. The image strikes an odd feeling in the young passerby. Noticing the child's focus, the parents or family members, stop and ask about what they are looking at.

This is the moment when all of the children try to point out the image. Or that they try to tell the grown-up, parent, or guardian, the reason why they stopped.

"Because of the odd turkeys, look!"

The adults immediately smile and, after a brief look, discard the suggestion and continue with their day. The children, at that point, forget.

Inside the residence, in the wide and spacious kitchen that was for certain a work of master craftsmen, the atmosphere is as serene as the polished, dark coloured wood. Top of the line appliances provide a feeling of intimacy and it's in this area that the three residents begin their day.

Romi — a frail-looking elf— quietly observes an unusual married couple fall into their morning routine.

The scene isn't new to her. She is quite used to it and she is waiting for her turn to speak.

The man is reading with a concerned frown, a star chart on the table.

The woman is reading a card that, only seconds before, unfolded with vapour in front of the stove.

The ancient elf is becoming impatient. "They're supposed to be alchemists, for Merlin's sake," she thinks to herself and adds to her train of thought, "and yet they seem unable to keep away from my kitchen to do this and finish their business in another part of the house."

Romi crossed her arms and sighed. It was then that the man said:

"Perenelle, dear, it says here that the babies are due on the 27th of October 2008…"

"Not according to the card Nicholas; the card says that they are due on the 1st of November 2008..."

"27th."

"1st."

"27th."

"1st."

Romi the ancient house-elf interjects in their argument:

"Oh, will Master and Mistress stop? Romi is no longer young nor fit enough to listen to her masters' idiotic rambling."

"Perenelle dear, did you hear that? Something like an odd and squeaky moan, just now?"

"Oh, Nicholas, say it isn't so! You're going deaf now?"

"Perenelle say it isn't true, you couldn't tell sarcasm?"

The two ancient alchemists burst into laughter.

"Nicholas, oh God, what would be of us without these moments of leisure?" asked Perenelle.

They laughed again and then sobered up.

"Perenelle dear, we have to talk to her."

"Correct darling, ah, Romi?"

"Yes Mistress, Romi heard just fine, unlike poor deaf master Nicholas. I'll get the message to Madame Le Grange right away."

Once the elf was out of sight, the Flamels started laughing again.

-oo0oo-

In a different part of the country, Jane Le Grange — also known as Hermione Granger — was walking with a pleasant step. She is carrying a children's storybook and is absentmindedly singing.

It was her favorite time of the day when she made a stop in her routine.

She picked a popular book, had a glass of apple juice, and, with the book in hand, Jane walked up to her library in search of her reading nook, to have a quiet moment.

Her thoughts are kept light. According to the doctor, she's with child, triplets even.

It was a shock to uncover her pregnancy. It was because of her connection to the house Elves that she learned that her little magical aides could detect a pregnant witch.

For the House Elves, Gnomes, and Goblins, it was an oddity for a magical human to carry multiple magical children. Jane was the first.

On the 1st of March 2008, it was heartbreaking for Jane to wake up in an empty bed. Harry had gone, however, his seed stayed and took lodging in her womb. Not only did his seed stay, a beautiful yet unusual engagement ring also adorned her left hand.

The Gnomes informed Jane that the engagement ring she was wearing meant that she was considered a bride to the last Scion of the House Potter-Black.

Alvar, her Gnome friend, and financial advisor suggested that she kept the pregnancy and engagement to herself. Hermione agreed. Only her parents, her House Elves, and the Gnomes were aware of her delicate state.

Her House Elves along with the Gnomes weaved an enchantment and glamour that hid her condition to magicals and mundanes both. It would seem as if Jane continued with her life without a pregnant belly. To the rest of the world, nothing out of the ordinary happened on that fated 29th of February of 2008.

In the following months, Hermione — or Doctor Le Grange — found herself immersed in investigating Gnome folklore and Goblin jewelry. Her interest piqued with her beautiful ring that somehow changed her status. She was no longer single, she was an engaged witch.

Finally, after waddling like a duck along the way, she stepped into the library. While there, she noticed she had left her Dicta-Quill and notes out of the box. She sighed and began clearing her desk. The last paragraphs caught her eye, so she began reading.

_Dicta Quill notes._

_These last few weeks have been so difficult; I want Harry here with me and the only thing I have from him is this ring. It was so odd. One day I just woke up in an empty bed with this ring on my finger. _

_Later, I realize its design is a symbol of eternity: a snake biting its tail. _

_The Goblins looked at the ring and then my belly and immediately bowed to me as a sign of respect. The same thing happened with the Gnomes and when, by chance, I come in contact with one of the Purebloods, I get treated with respect. _

_I had to ask my good friend Alvar to explain to me the meaning of such an attitude and response. _

_Alvar sighed and then added: _

"_You are engaged to one very old house and its last Scion. Back in the middle ages, men went on crusades and the women stayed behind. The old houses decided to encourage their heirs to consummate their unions, in the hope that the children would inherit, just in case the father of said child died in battle. Dark times called for extreme measures._

"_By the end, if the biological father was summoned to war, the engagement ring appeared on the bride… The rings were of Goblin and Gnome craftsmanship. The items have the ability to recognize the heirs and revoking other claims._

"_The different counsels of wizards and, later, the various Wizengamots over the world could not contest the claim of the ring, thus the bloodlines continued. And so, to have an engagement ring such as this one, dear Jane, in the present times just as back then, means immediate status, power, and respect… And the union of said mother to the father in matrimony. The Goblins, who at one point displayed apathy to you, know they have to make amends since it's a fact you are the next Lady Potter-Black." _

_At this point, I had tears rolling over my face and said: _

"_I don't want the ring, I want Harry." _

_Alvar nodded in agreement and quietly added: _

"_He is bound to return to you. You are his, just as he is yours." _

_I wept and Alvar held on to me and said: _

"_Brave, brave Jane" _

The Dicta Quill stopped writing at that point.

Hermione puts the journal away aware that, at the moment, her tears were in vain.

There would be time for tears, for questions, later. Besides, storytime for the babies was just moments away.

She decided to be happy. By a miracle of fate, she had another chance to be a mother, and this time, she couldn't wait. She wanted to see her children's eyes, which would probably be startling green, their fair skin, their raven hair, their baby toes, and the shape of their little hands. She wanted to hear them laugh and gurgle. She would love them no matter what.

Happiness could still be found, it was possible. She had conceived them with all of her love and with the man she had loved dearly. That was the difference, this time around. Tears could wait. She carried Harry's babies and, for now, for the sake of her sanity, that was enough.

A different voice interrupted her plan, and, with it, stopped her train of thought.

A beautiful, yet ancient female house elf greeted her.

"Good morning, madam Le Grange."

Four young female elves surrounded the visiting house elf and one of them asked:

"Why did you not request the audience, like an educated house elf?"

The elder replied, after accepting with a nod and sigh.

"My apologies, madam, your personal elves are correct. Romi has lived for close to seven centuries and sometimes, I, too, have to remember to keep courtesy. Kindly excuse my folly."

The four elves took a step back and bowed to Romi. The leader spoke:

"My name is Nona, and we apologize, grandmother elf, but she is our very gracious lady..."

Romi interrupted:

"Stop now, child, your apologies are not necessary. I too am as fierce with my masters, sometimes in favour, other times, well, ah, now, I mustn't delay. Madam Granger, my masters are requesting an audience with you."

She handed Nona a card, which in turn was passed to Jane. The card had the following message:

_Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, Extraordinaires Savants, Alchemists, and Oracles, extend an invitation to Hermione Jean Granger a.k.a. Jane Le Grange, to their home on 33 Marion Street, Wellington, New Zealand. Just take Romi's hand._

Jane took a step back and quietly questioned:

"Is this for real?"

"Yes, it is."

"Can Nona accompany me?"

"Yes."

"We will go with you then."

Each elf took one of Jane's hands and they disappeared. They reappeared in a set of rooms painted in gold and cream, containing a seemingly endless library. Jane felt her knees buckle; it was a breathless sight and she was captivated. It was then that a melodious voice spoke behind her:

"I get it, we should have included along with the invitation a photo of this place and the Apparition would have been instantaneous." The host sighed. "Outdone by leather, paper, and ink."

Jane turned around to meet the voice and found a slim built man, a bit taller than her, with harsh facial features and a roguish personality to boot. He had bright golden eyes, as sharp as an eagle at a hunt. Dressed in a modern scholar outfit, he had a white goatee and a friendly demeanour. His smile was warm as he formally introduced himself:

"Greetings and welcome, I'm Nicholas Flamel," said the elder with a slight bow.

After returning the courtesy, Hermione babbled the first thing that came to mind: "I have your trunk."

"No, no, no, that is now yours."

A different voice surprised Jane, and only then did she notice the woman that had spoken. The hostess of the house was a female of ethereal beauty.

She too had golden eyes and a delicate figure. She was just as tall as Monsieur Flamel, with flawless, fair skin, and hair of such vivid red that it made the Weasley's look pasty and colourless. Mrs. Flamel was dressed in a suit of navy blue in a classic cut, similar to those gowns stitched for movie stars in the '50s, making her look sophisticated yet feminine. She said:

"Hello there, welcome, I am Perenelle Flamel."

Jane shook their hands and then replied:

"So nice to meet you both. This is Nona, my elder house elf. My name is Jane Le Grange, formerly known as Hermione Jean Granger."

The couple smiled and added, in one voice:

"Welcome to our home, Jane."

"Would you like to take a seat?" asked Nicholas.

"Yes, please. Ah Nona, would you like to help Romi?" asked Jane

"Only if Romi allows it," answered Nona.

"Oh yes, please help me with your mistress' cravings, since I don't have an idea what she feeds the three big mouths within her."

"I thought that the enchantment..."

The grand dame elf interrupted:

"Oh, the magic is quite good; the combination of house elves and gnomes is brilliant. Yet, the years have left an array of knowledge in Romi."

Jane's expression turned thoughtful. Perenelle inquired:

"Are you engaged?"

"I am, madame Flamel."

"Ah, madame, it's been years since I heard that adjective in such open and educated tone as that. Now, may I take a look at the ring?"

"It's a bit ostentatious; I wouldn't like to seem presumptuous," Jane said quietly as she blushed.

Perenelle's laughter was as refreshing as a breeze in a valley.

"Ostentatious she says? Oh, good, God! You are a woman of unparalleled intellectual stature, a charming beauty, a fierce heroine of a war, not to mention, a loving and devoted daughter, and you are self-conscious over a piece of jewelry?"

Jane blushed deeper and smiled, then took a breath and exhaled. She waved her hand and lifted the charm of her advanced pregnancy and, with the same movement, she also revealed the unique and exquisite piece of jewellery on her left hand.

Nicholas got a closer look and said:

"You have to excuse Perenelle, but she is a great admirer of your work and life path, not just your choices. To her, you are the epitome of self-made genius, and I agree. This rock will never do you justice."

"Never again doubt your splendour inside or outside," Perenelle said. Then she took Jane in a gentle embrace and brushed the tears clouding her young guest's eyes.

"Would you look at that, dear? The ring has the cut and customization of emerald and ruby on a circle. It looks just like the eastern symbol of yin and yang. Around the circle, a great snake with white gold and diamonds for scales is biting its tail. There's also a band of Florentine gold. A very symbolic piece indeed. Dear me, it's a fact, that the ring was at least a suitable gift of promise."

Jane cried silent tears and Perenelle gently caressed Jane's hand. She added:

"There, there, dear Jane, you are so valuable and capable of so much happiness, not just love. It's no wonder you were able to fascinate and capture the soul of a reborn deity."

"Who, Ron?"

"Oh dear lord, no! Now don't babble such idiocy, it's not becoming of you dear Jane… No, that unsuitable orange animal! Lord knows that I have nothing against gorillas, and these animals are too complex and educated to bear a resemblance to a Ronald Bilius Weasley… That man was a teacher of tolerance — an absurd and inept partner to you… Now promise me dear that you will never name that horrible family in this household again?"

"But what about Bill, Charlie, George, and Fred … oh!"

"NO!" exclaimed Nicholas, making Jane jump in her seat.

Perenelle, in turn, reached out to Nicholas and smacked him upside the head, and added:

"Nicholas! I know you just yelled in order to distract Jane's tears, but a little more prudence goes a long way, my love."

Mrs. Flamel turned back to her young guest.

"Now, Hermione, or Jane, whichever you prefer, please join us at our table and share our bread. Afterward, we would like to pass on a message that was given to us centuries ago, even before we mislead the world of our passing, back in the middle ages. Will you?"

"Of course."

"Dear, I keep forgetting how strong you are," said Nicholas while rubbing his head.

"Oh darling, don't be a baby."

Jane smiled and quietly laughed at their squabble. The couple guided Jane's steps to a table served in a colourful and aromatic feast for the three, inside the library.

They ate and shared the names of the recipes, and Perenelle politely offered Jane a variety of fruits and desserts. The meal was a success.

The couple then, after having waited for her guest to return from the loo, took a moment to quietly admire how good her skin looked and how healthy and well nurtured she was as a whole. Once Jane was sitting in her chair, Nicholas asked:

"You read the stories about the creation of the universe? The punishment of the fates Chime and Yen, did you not?"

"Yes, Mr. Flamel, I did."

"Then you must have realized by now that the trunk you found on the flea market that day, years ago, was, in fact, our gift to you," said Perenelle.

Nicholas nodded in agreement and added,

"Much of the information in that trunk was vital for your advancement. Including the knowledge of the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. The input we are about to share, well, it concerns you, my dear Jane. Because, according to the Fates, you are primordial for a phase of change that is about to take place in the wizarding world."

Jane adjusted herself in the seat.

"Now," said Nicholas, looking at his young guest, "Hermione, dear, you do know about the theory in which the universe is expanding and then it will contract and explode again, correct?" Hermione nodded. Nicholas smiled and added, "Well, the same is true for the souls. Every soul is given a second chance. Everyone."

Perenelle took a closer look at Jane's disgruntled complexion, and added to her guest's abdomen:

"Children, children? I get the feeling that you want to be part of the conversation? But do remember that you have to be patient and wait for birth before you can raise your arms. Do stop kicking your mother or there will be no apple juice to accompany the story…. Am I clear?"

Jane smiled and drew breath, she added:

"I don't know how you knew, but they are very spirited."

Perenelle smiled and added, "You should be proud. They are a restless bunch, attentive and ready to give their opinion to the world... Indeed, the proud children of Hermione J. Granger, the brightest witch of her age."

Jane nodded.

A pitcher of apple juice appeared with a tall glass. Jane poured and drank. Monsieur Flamel continued:

"Where was I? Ah, yes, Destiny has weaved a new era, one called the Era of Soul Rebirth. You might question, why a rebirth of souls? Because souls, like a river, flow, they wait and then get to try again… Every soul is given the opportunity to experience life, emotion, triumph, achievement, frustration, and so on. EVERY SOUL. Including gods, demigods, mortals, magical, animals, plants and tiny organisms. EVERYONE!... Oh dear, I think I got caught in the moment… Perenelle dear, would you please take it from here?"

The elegant lady smiled and said:

"Gladly dear."

Jane asked: "Can I go to the bathroom? The babies decided to play football just now and at the moment they're resting on my bladder."

The Flamels quietly laughed and agreed. Once Jane stepped back in and sat on her chair, Madame Flamel continued.

"The fates, dear Jane, weaved a destiny for eight souls in particular. This group of eight souls was to be part of a revolution in the spirit world. Their old names were: Ganimedes and Hebe, the ancient and fallen guard of the temple of Delphi and three priestesses, Asklepios and Epione. The outcome was to be as follows: Ganimedes/Gellert Grindelwald was to take his soulmate Hebe/Ariana Dumbledore. They were to conceive and give birth to the soul of the fallen guard of the temple of Delphi, Tom Marvolo Riddle. He, in turn, was supposed to mate with the three ancient souls of the priestesses of the temple of Delphi: Walburga, Minerva, and Bellatrix. After that, Tom, well, he was supposed to be a mentor to the souls Asklepios/Harry James Potter and Epione/Hermione Jean Granger... Don't you see, dear Jane, that you are the living incarnation of the Greek goddess that heals pain? It was of no surprise that you were a poor match for the reborn soul of King Midas."

Jane asked: "Who is that?"

Madam Flamel replied: "Ronald B. Weasley."

Jane nodded and then quietly replied: "Oh, but I am thankful for James Arthur."

Monsieur Flamel added: "Alas, that birth and death, was a necessary sacrifice."

Jane rose from her seat and furiously demanded:

"Why?... Why did the fates decided to give me a beautiful, gorgeous baby, so he, in turn, could suffer, collapse, and die?… And on his path tear me to pieces? Why!?"

Perenelle had tears in her eyes as she replied to the furious witch.

"So you could leave England and we, in turn, could find you… Plus the soul of the man that was your James Arthur fulfilled his deepest desire… You eased his pain… You gave him the sweetness and gentleness of unconditional love; the love of a fierce mother who fought for him, and cried after he departed, for his absence."

Jane added in a lament: "I still mourn his absence!"

Madam Flamel quietly added:

"He couldn't have chosen a better mother than you… You healed his soul… Tom Marvolo Riddle died again, however, this time, it was in peace — serene and hopeful for the renewal of his soul. He couldn't have done this if not for you, dear, wonderful Jane."

Jane Le Grange wept inconsolably and then raised her head. In a dubious voice, she inquired: "Pardon me?"

Nicholas embraced Perenelle as she too was shedding tears, and continued:

"Dear Hermione Jean Granger… Tom Riddle, or recently named James Arthur, was healed by your love. He volunteered to sacrifice life over death, so you could fulfil your destiny and could find Asklepios/Harry James Potter and in turn, heal him… However, you made a mistake that almost cost you your life."

Jean questioned with unrestrained incredulity: "What are you talking about? The conception of my children is no mistake!"

Nicholas replied:

"No, you're right, conceiving the triplets was no mistake, as well as being the mother to the late James Arthur. I agree. What you did not take into account, however, is that when you healed and released the magical core of Harry Potter, you freed his divine power to a mere repressed mortal and you unleashed his primal psyche, his desire. You returned Harry to a state of the first incarnation of divine essence, and presence… Why wouldn't you? You are a goddess in the mortal coil. However, you did it without help or guidance, and it was like releasing a dam on a canyon — nothing was going to survive that catastrophe. He had to be taken away… Your survival was imperative, the lives of your babies, you were all in danger. He could have killed you with an accidental magical burst, and then went insane… The fates could not allow such horror to repeat itself in the course of twelve decades..."

Jane questioned: "Who was the last one?"

Nicholas answered:

"Gellert and Ariana… Albus killed his sister and blamed Gellert… He then manipulated the truth. Gellert went dark, lost his calling and lost his way, and the victims of his insanity were countless..."

Jane added:

"Gellert and Ariana, they were to conceive and guide Tom? Was that couple the original one to guide the Age of Soul Rebirth?"

Nicholas replied triumphantly: "Correct! By God, this woman is amazing!"

Perenelle smiled at the enthusiastic tone of her husband. "Well, of course, Nicholas, she is a goddess in disguise. She is beginning to understand how close she was to mortal peril."

Jane asked: "I was punished by the fates? Is that why Harry was taken from me?"

Nicholas replied:

"Oh, no, no, no, dear Jane. The fates wanted you safe and that's why they decided to reveal their plans to you. But not before today, you see, uh, your magic is also quite powerful, and uh, I believe that you are prone to raw magical displays of power. Imagine, knowing this before today? Uh, well, it's not hard to envision that the news might have triggered such a display, which could have ended the pregnancy, and James, Sirius, and Lily do want to meet and love you. Oh dear, I wasn't supposed to say that..."

Jane asked, shocked:

"What?... Did you just say James, Sirius, and Lily?... Marauders 2.0?"

Perenelle exclaimed, a bit disappointed, to Nicholas:

"Seriously Nicholas… We are supposed to ease her anxiety, not make her apprehensive about the twelve babies she's to have."

Jane went very pale and asked: "What?"

She fainted. Shortly after that, Romi and Nona the house elves appeared and Romi crossed her arms and said:

"If not the idiotic rambling, this?... You as oracles are abysmal! You just scared a goddess in training… You are supposed to attract her into an idea, not push her from a cliff and see if she falls gracefully… Seriously! Seven centuries and you two are more reckless than those babies on the way. Now look what you did, she fainted! You two cannot hear it, but the babies are crying… Now, Nona, you go and bring your sister elves and we will sing a lullaby to calm the little ones..."

She raised her eyes and finished with her speech:

"So smart and so dumb, my masters are… Fabulous indeed! humph."

Fortunately for Jane when she woke up, the Flamel's were keeping a close watch and gave her calming beverage, after the two apologized and Jane theorized, that, the elder couple were not bad, just not well versed on how to treat a pregnant witch.

Romi quietly chided her masters, and after Nona and Romi took Jane back, but not before Mr. and Mrs. Flamel extended another invitation for more visits to their home.

-oo0oo-

_31 October 2008. Le Grange Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand. 8 am. Library._

Jane was busy reading when she felt her water break.

"Nona?"

"Mistress has called Nona."

"Yes, Nona dear uh… I think it's time… Please inform my parents and the Flamels, will you?"

A second elf appeared and bowed to Jane. Lula spoke:

"Mistress, the Flamel elders and Romi are at the door."

"That was pretty fast," replied Jane.

"Nona will stay here and Lula, please get the Mommy and Daddy Wilkins," ordered Nona.

"Yes, Nona, Lula will."

"At moments like these, I really love magic," said Jane.

The Flamels walked in and added:

"Jane, my dear Jane, we are here," said Perenelle.

"Oh, Madame Flamel… I'm in labour… The three little hellions are more restless, and my water just broke… And today is Samhain?… They want to make an unforgettable entrance, don't they?"

The Wilkins appeared and noticed that the three present were laughing.

Monica walked up to Jane and the magnetic couple that, at the moment, accompanied her daughter.

"Jane, Lula came for us and said that the babies were on their way."

Jane caught her breath and added:

"Yes mum, that's true… Mum I'd like you to meet the most amazing and fabulous couple that I've met. Madame and Monsieur Flamel, the legendary alchemists, my newest friends, and mentors."

"Goodness, the Flamels? Oh my God! You were the source of Hermione's fertility treatment?... What a great honor to meet you. Here, let me introduce you to my husband, Daniel Granger, and I'm Emma, and these little ones are my daughters Emma Hèloise and Ella Hermione and this is our uber loved Daniel James. Say hi everyone."

"Oh, Hermione, uh Jane… what a lovely family you have… Oh, before I forget… our reason for visiting you today is that uh… well, there is no easy way to say this… you need to have the birth in our home in Wellington," said Perenelle.

"But why?"

"The babies are very powerful and we need to keep a close eye your delivery… We would die before we let anything happen to you or your family. However, it's imperative that you come with us," said Mr. Flamel.

The hostess turned to her parents and she looked at her sisters and brother, the elves, exhaled and added:

"Yes, I'll do it." Jane smiled and hugged her mother and father, then added:

"You guys are going to be grandparents. Oh my God, I want to meet them, mum."

She cried happily.

Perenelle nodded and held onto Nicholas. A new mother to be, two married couples, three babies, and five house elves, disappeared from sight with lots of love in their hearts, not to mention hope.

-oo0oo-

_Flamel Manor. Wellington, New Zealand. 31 October 2008. 5:40 pm_.

Romi entered the library and told the Flamel couple:

"The three were born ten minutes ago, complete and healthy. The Wilkins couple and Madame Le Grange are all fine. The Wilkins triplets, as well as their nannies, are asleep."

Nicholas and Perenelle nodded and said:

"It is time Romi... Do put them all to sleep."

The couple stared at the letter, delivered the day before by the God of Death, Thanatos. In it was a message written by the Moirai. The instructions were difficult, and both elders breathed uneasily. Perenelle cried:

"This is so unfair! Nicholas, I know that there is a plan behind it all, but dear Jane has already suffered so much, and now this?"

Nicholas pulled his wife into a deep embrace and whispered in her ear:

"I know, darling, it breaks my heart as well… We are but servants of destiny, however, this is a medicine that will heal and strengthen the resolve of the demigod at test."

Perenelle sobbed:

"She will hate us. I can take anything Nicholas, but not her hate."

Nicholas replied: "We will face that outcome together; we have to."

As a silent witness to their embrace, next to their wall, a beautiful portrait depicting a young girl hung. The little one was dressed in a rich periwinkle blue gown. She illuminated the nondescript wall, her burgundy hair was braided with gold, making her look like a little princess. She had a pair of bright golden eyes and a toothy smile. Underneath the faded name '_Joanne'_ was visible.

Romi appeared once again and said:

"They are all asleep now."

The couple sobered and walked to the room in which the entire family was gathered. With the letter now suspended in the air, they chanted a spell:

"Epione/Hermione Jean Granger, also known as Jane Le Grange, you will forget your rescue of Asclepius/Harry James Potter from the hands of Thanatos, and the medical history and his rehabilitation will come to be known to you as anonymous research and study. Your engagement ring will become a locket on your chest. You will name your children. Robert Tiberius, Jordan Orión and Lilith Le Grange, unaware of their previous lives and identities.

"The conception of your children was done through a sperm bank. You hold no regrets or pain for your pregnancy and delivery. You are grateful and hopeful for this new phase in your life. You hold no resentments, no regrets or doubts.

"Emma/Monica and Daniel/Wendell. You too will view this entire pregnancy and delivery as a chance for new and renewed family ties, no matter the unorthodox origin. Emma Hèloise, Ella Hermione, and Daniel James, you are loved and you three love back, no matter if the gods are crazy.

"Rina, Lula, Kay, and Nona. You will disregard the truth as a bad spell, and your priorities will continue to love and serve your mistresses and masters as dutifully as possible after all the fates already consider you loved and revered. You as a whole group are in our home as dear guests, and the birth surprised us all. You were all certain that the delivery was on the first of November, however, the babies had other ideas… By the order of the fates, in balance with the pattern of life, in creation and death, so be it. OBLIVIATE!"


	10. 10 The bitter medicine of Balance

**The disclaimer is in the first chapter. I will like to acknowledge that Barchoke is a borrow, from both Robst and Old Crow. I don't own anything but the plot.**

**One more chapter, thank you, Higher Power.**

**A big hug and kiss to my home team of Cheerleaders, my Mom, and Son.**

**A big hug and dedication to Noppoh, because, she's been curious since day one about this crazy fic.**

**To Marc the Unruly all my best, I know this chapter was a dozy, thanks for your support.**

**To Slytherinsal hugs and kisses, she said she favored Kreacher and I don't find anything wrong with that. **

**_To the ones who favored the fic and the followers,_ this is the second biggest Angst chapter, but I promise this is the last, before the end. Again thanks for your support.**

**To the haters, anonymous, malicious guest (ghost) reviewers, well, I stop feeding the trolls for some time now.**

**This Story is rated M 18+ Mature Language and themes.**

_To the rest, please read and review. Enjoy,_

Madie080802.

* * *

**Chapter 10. The bitter medicine of Balance.**

_20 January 2009. Potter Manor. Unplottable. London England. 9 am._

_Urgent Message from Gringotts._

"Master?"

"Yes, Kreacher."

"There is an urgent letter from Gringotts."

"It's that so? Very well, let me take a look."

Harry takes the parchment and after a minute he crumbles the note, he raises his head and says to Kreacher.

"We are going to Gringotts. I have an appointment with Account Manager Barchoke at 10 am today. He says he has valuable information about the nature of my dangerous obliviation."

"Right, now stand still master and let the elf do his work… you're almost out of that phase '_the starved elf'_ appearance one, and, by Merlin! You looked quite pathetic in your teens…"

"Kreacher, thanks to you, I now eat like Vernon, Dudley and Ron combined. So yes, you're a great nanny, I'm just wondering if maybe I don't have a Tapeworm?"

"Yes, well, I'm sure you are not carrying such a burden master. I will, however, start adding into your meals a new regime of potions, preventive medicine is best. The Scion of the Potter-Black house must look impeccable and with a powerful presence, always. Now, on the subject of your hair? Well, let's be honest, on that you're screwed, unless..."

Kreacher made a gesture and Harry's mane was tied in a ponytail, which made the lord exclaim.

"Hurry up Kreacher and stop fussing over me, you're worse than my former mother in law… and she was an expert on henpecking."

_20 January 2009. Gringotts, London UK branch. Meeting room 3. 10 am._

A message reached the inside of a dome office. The note stated that the illustrious young lord was waiting for access. The account manager looked around, and nodded, everything was in place, white marble walls and all around, decorated with a monochromatic Art Nouveau theme.

Behind an onyx desk, a very respectable goblin in finely tailored clothes, awaited as a man entered said office.

The Goblin manager for the Potter-Black fortune regarded the human magical, and greeted him: "Ah, Lord Potter-Black, good morning and thank you for answering our call so fast".

The young man raised his eyes and nodded and as though they were, in fact, old friends, the man replied warmly, and respectfully: "Barchoke, good morning to you too. Yes, I received your letter, it was the most unusual nature of your message that motivated my rush in meeting you here. Could you explain, why do you fear I had a dangerous obliviation applied?"

Senior accounts manager Barchoke smirked, shrugging at the informality of the young man's approach.

Any other human magical, replying in such a manner, would have created animosity from a member of a proud a race as the goblins. However, the young lord was considered a good client, and because his etiquette lessons had been improving, he let the informality stand.

It was no secret to the Goblin nation that much of his formative education was missing, no thanks to being raised by a bunch of uncouth non-magical baboons.

Close to five months ago, the young savior of the wizarding world was for all purposes a savage, in the ways of etiquette, of both magical and other sentient races.

Still, to the date five months ago, he emerged to the world a changed man. Mature, and with an array of capacities that had the goblins thanking the heavens for the miracle of a newborn Harry James Potter-Black.

Gone was the boy-who-lived. Instead, this new lord turned out to be quite pragmatic, helpful, very good at keeping his finances. He was wise to use Gringotts for acquiring his complete credentials as a muggle healer for children, and a better understanding of training in combat.

Barchoke smiled because of one other thing. His face looks, and persona was to the rest of magical Britain, unknown. The new Lord Potter-Black was quite secretive, the goblin race did not ask, and the young lord did not tell. A good policy for the goblins.

The account manager believed that Lord Potter-Black had his suspicions about the beginning of his transformation period, and of the moment in which he started his personal training. But Potter-Black never shared his thoughts.

The respectable goblin believed he had stumbled upon a key mystery of young Harry's disappearance. So, with a dossier in hand, the goblin pushed aside his client's mishaps on etiquette and instead said to the young Lord: "Yes, I believe this obliviation took place within the last year, but I want you to bear with me a moment and let me ask you this: What do you recall of Hermione Jean Granger?"

The man looked at a folder and a series of pictures begin displaying. Wizarding pictures of a woman that seems familiar, but just like a mirage that doesn't crystalize, the memory faded. He then answered: "The last thing I remember about Hermione? Seriously? Well, she survived the war and everybody had their happy ending."

He grabbed a picture, then questioned back: "She's in Sydney? Why does she look so different, and why is she identified as Jane Le Grange? Who the hell is this Jane?"

Harry James Potter-Black steps closer to his host. He points at the faces in the next image, "She has babies? Wait, and they, the babies are mine? I, uh, I mean hers and mine?"

Barchoke nods, and sighs. He adds:

"Yes, let's see if we can clear the current information at hand." Barchoke brought out a dossier and pointed at a chair: "Won't you please take a seat?"

"Right, thank you Barchoke." Harry sits down and waits while a magical array of projections starts. After that, Barchoke continues with his presentation.

"You're welcome. Now, according to this, last week in Gringotts Sydney, Australia's branch, two vaults were opened as part of a trust fund for a couple of sets of triplets. After every step followed, it turned out to be a family transaction.

"Now, the first set of magical triplets are registered as children of Monica and Wendell Wilkins, their names Emma Heloise, Daniel James, and Ella Hermione Wilkins. What caught our interest was that these children along with Jane and her triplets all share common ancestry with Rowena Ravenclaw. Yet she made no claims, nor did the Wilkins seem attracted to the connection to the famous witch. Then the second vault was created in the name of Jane Le Grange and her triplets. Again, we were surprised to find a famous lineage. You see, these triplets, they have a line of descent from Godric Gryffindor, the Peverell's, Potter and Black, while on the maternal side, it is Rowena Ravenclaw and Granger's."

Harry James Potter-Black was gobsmacked, however, looking at the little girl in front of him, smiling with deep green eyes and raven hair, he sobered up and asked: "Pardon me?"

Barchoke nodded and said: "Yes, Lord Potter-Black, the children of Jean Le Grange, Jordan Orión, Robert Tiberius and Lilith Le Grange are true heirs of the Potter-Black fortune. The question here is, were you aware of your children's birth and location?"

A great sense of urgency seemed to wrap the recipient of the news since he got up and paced as he answered the question: "No, but I would like a copy of your investigation, and photos, if possible Barchoke. And I'll make arrangements to contact their mother and clear this mystery once and for all,"

Harry looked at the little girl and the boys it made sense, these were his children and they were in Sydney. He had a family.

Tears rolled over his cheeks, he had a family.

"Lord Potter-Black, are you alright?".

He looked at Hermione. "Oh, Merlin! She is beautiful." He nodded to himself and quietly answered the worried goblin. "Don't mind my tears Barchoke, this is the most bizarre and happy day in my life. God, she is gorgeous! And she had my babies? I'm a dad!. Ron was right, that bastard was right! Hermione is brilliant and scary. Now, I need to get the complete story, and avoid being hit, or glued by my balls to a wall in the process."

The goblin thought that the young lord had literally lost his mind, so he inquired: "My Lord?"

The urgency seemed to be pressing his actions, so Harry just nodded and said to this question: "Later Barchoke… I'll sit down again and tell you that story later…For now, I have to go".

Just as the door closed, Barchoke told the empty chair: "Crazy and full of dumb luck, just like his ancestors, proud heir to the Gryffindor lunacy… it's in his blood."

Outside the bank, a house elf is waiting. He felt the energy around him shift, his master is delighted and just like a wave, the crowd around him parts. People want to acknowledge his face, stride, and clothes, but cannot.

Harry James Potter-Black, looks so different than a year ago. Today he stands powerful, confident, 6'4" ft tall, fifteen stone, a light golden hue on his skin. The glasses are gone, and instead, he greets the world with captivating eyes of green. His raven hair reaches his shoulder blades, he's cleanly shaved, built like an athlete and a warrior. Yet his magnetic facial features are defined by the combined female beauty of Dorea Black and Lily Evans and in his bright smile the charisma of the Potter-Black mystique. Dressed in expensive dark robes of Italian design, the man is alluring and blissfully for him, unknown. He closed the distance between the elf and himself in a greeting:

"Kreacher".

"Master, good news then?"

"The best. Come on, we have a couple of errands to complete before we travel abroad,"

"Very well,"

_Potter manor,_

Kreacher is putting away the dossier and takes a closer look at the pictures, Harry stops and takes one of the printed images displaying three small smiling faces. The magical servant asked:

"Master, are these the heirs?"

"Indeed."

"What will happen to Hermione?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I have a long overdue talk with her. Get everything ready and let me know when the Portkey is due to activate, will you?"

"Yes master, if I may say so... she is quite dangerous and attractive."

"Oh Kreacher, you really have no idea… I guess that is the crux of the matter, truly we were all clueless of her power and reach."

"Yes, by the way, the Portkey is ready."

"Good, I have a date with Jane".

_Flamel Manor. Wellington, New Zealand. 23 January 2009._

_The curves that Destiny lands on all mortals_.

Romi entered the kitchen and informed the ageless couple, having tea and fruit:

"Harry Potter is requesting an audience through his house-elf, Kreacher."

"Tell him that we will grant the audience and take him to the office, please Romi," said Nicholas.

Harry was waiting in the study when he noticed a couple enter and the temperature immediately dropped to below zero. He did not react, if not to politely ask: "Good afternoon, perhaps I'm wrong, but is this the house of the Flamels, the famous Alchemist couple?"

"Good afternoon, yes, you're correct. This is indeed the residence of the Flamels. This is my wife Perenelle and I am Nicholas, and you are?"

"I apologize, my name is Harry Potter, and yes the reason I'm here is that I'm having trouble getting in touch with an old school friend of mine. You see, she has changed her name to Jane Le Grange. I was wondering if you have her magical address or her physical address since I was referred to your home by one of the Gnomes. They are under the impression that you two are her mentors?"

Perenelle rose and uncovered the painting of the little girl called '_Joanne_'. Harry smiled at the beautiful image, and then realized the girl was a doppelgänger of Hermione except for her hair, hers was in deep burgundy, just like Mrs. Flamel.

"We are sorry to be the bearer of this news. But, Hermione does not remember you, that is, conceiving with you, her children," replied Perenelle.

This time Harry did react, his complexion became pale and confused, he asked: "Pardon me?"

"Yes, like my wife said, Jane doesn't remember you. She received a powerful obliviation just after the children were born."

"But why? How? Who did this? How was this possible?" Harry asked in rapid succession.

"Why are you interested in her?" questioned Perenelle.

"She is the mother of my children, she wears my engagement ring. The ring of the house of Potter-Black… the goblins... "

Perenelle interjected intrigued, and summarized. "Ah, yes, the goblins, a magical species with a specialty for digging… besides gossiping… are masters of grudges and brutal when charging those beings indebted to them… yes, what about them?"

"Madame I don't' know if you have an issue with the goblins, that is not the point. What is important is that she is unaware of me? When my children were born I wasn't told..."

Again, Missus Flamel interrupted his speech. "Why? I mean, you were absent while she was pregnant, did you leave a note, or an address to contact you?" Perenelle sighed, "No, you did not,"

Harry, rushed his reply, "I was obliviated by the Fates,"

Pernelle nodded and said, "Well, so was she, I'm sure you realize now, that balance for a soulbond, does affect both, Male and Female, don't you?"

"So the Fates decided to mess with me...again?" asked Harry,

Perenelle blinked and quietly inquire, "Hermione told us, Mr. Potter, in confidence after the war came to a close, that she had expressed to you her desire to search for her parents since they were amnesic and living in Australia?"

Harry blushed at the question.

Nicholas asked in a quiet tone of voice. "You were there when James Arthur passed away, you knew of her divorce? I mean, you could tell, couldn't you? She needed help, a friend,"

Perenelle added, "No matter, Hermione was still able to gather some money, and move out, and start all over again. While you? well, you were broken-hearted after the outcome of your own marriage, and had to heal, in the privacy of your island in the Caribbean? Now that she has heirs, of course, your heirs, now she is valuable, is that right? Did we get the complete picture?"

Harry, now displaying a full blush on his face, answered. "I asked for forgiveness, on my knees, before anything happened between us,"

Perenelle though was far from done. "Yes, you did, and then you impregnated her, gave her the engagement ring and left her again to fend for herself..."

Harry tried to defend himself, quietly, "She was in danger, it would have been fatal… my magic was too wild and I was unprepared."

Perenelle nodded and then added, "Yes, that's true, but like the song says, _oops! you did it again._ Now let us see, there was a broom, a rat, a competition, a Yule celebration, do you see a pattern here? Why do you hurt and hurt and hurt Hermione? or Jane? whichever suits your fancy,"

Nicholas asked while curling an eyebrow, "perhaps you think she is made of rubber? That she has no feelings? Or perhaps that she is a saint or just stupid? And what is worse, you actually expect her to keep on giving you this endless love, in monumental quantities, always?"

Perenelle Flamel's voice became deceivingly calm as she repeated. "Her memory was taken by _The Moirai_. She doesn't remember conception or the engagement to you. To her, the pregnancy was a decision she took, when she visited a sperm bank, after all, she got tired of waiting for _Mr. Right_. And, besides, she is a successful Dentist and Potions Mistress, she can provide for her young ones. So forget her Mr. Potter, and let other demigods court her. Since history has proven, time and time again, you're an expert at ignoring her, why stop now?"

Harry was livid at this point and inquired, in a dangerously low tone of voice: "I'm sorry, you want me to do what?"

Perenelle continued, not minding if the demigod was starting to lose his composure. "Perhaps you think that you are the only one who has ever lost her? Do you have an idea of how difficult it was for us, to know that she went through a war by your side, and then once the conflict was done, she was tossed aside like yesterday's garbage, by you, the number one hero of the British Magical War? _The_ _Harry Potter_? Do you?"

"I apologize, but yes, how were you affected? What was your role to Hermione and me? You both were an obscure quote from our first year at Hogwarts and a decoy Philosopher's stone?"

Perenelle seemed to gather energy because around her it all became dark. Her hair seemed to gain life as it moved in strands in a serpentine motion, and furious, in a glacier tone she added: "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Nicholas took hold of Perenelle's hand and she lowered her head, while tears rolled on her cheeks. Her husband filled the silence, just as he was looking at the portrait of '_Joanne,_'

"Centuries ago, she was born, while you, Asklepios, in your divine essence were not. Her spirit begged _The Fates_ to be born. She wanted to be born, to be here and heal this world and the _Moirai_ agreed and granted her wish. She was born to us, our little _Epione/Joanne Flamel_. She was our light in those dark times, always so sweet, stubborn, and oh so loyal, and she died in a stupid accident. The masonry of a new church failed and she was taken from us. She was just a child of no more than twelve years of age, and with her departure, our souls broke!"

Nicholas took a deep breath and a bit later added in more even tone of voice. "A word of caution Mr. Potter, before you pass judgment on us and you are pushed further away from your current goal. If you can, do listen closely to our suggestion, will you?"

Perenelle added in a sad tone of voice. "The Fates rarely do things without a reason, consider this moment as a test. Hercules was not immediately recognized as a hero, he had to complete twelve labors to be recognized as one. Nicholas and I believe that this obstacle, or Obliviation, has a similar purpose. You have the chance, by the will of the Fates, to become the man she needs. To make her forget the rank bastard you were to her, whether intentionally or not. She doesn't deserve the pain or the memory of your betrayal, so deserve her!"

Nicholas nodded and added. "Bury the Harry Potter persona and evolve into a better man. Oh, and one more thing... Stop thinking that you are the only one that has issues with the curves that Destiny lands on all of us."

Perenelle wept in despair, Nicholas embraced her and he too shed tears. In a quiet tone, he added to his resigned guest. "Hermione is ignorant of who we are as well, and every one of her tears breaks our heart. We, well, we love her so much, and sometimes we wonder if we offended the Fates in some way. So our little Joanne was taken instead, as punishment, for our offense?"

Perenelle added while drying her tears. "But she came back. She was born again, we found her, and she too found us. So we fight Mr. Potter, we keep on fighting to be part of her life and gain her love, and trust. I tell you, it isn't easy, trying not to hold her and participate in her life more. But we are stubborn in our goals too, we have to be,"

Nicholas said, "If, however, you have doubts, consider this. There are other demigods that will court her, and she will be happy again. This time, we are certain of it."

To which Harry replied with contained anger: "I did not go through a separation and Hell in order to lose her now!"

Perenelle retorted: "Well then you know what to do, and our doors are open when you're ready to ask for her hand in marriage. I don't care if she has already accepted, or her mundane parents have provided their blessings, _we loved her first! Before any of you._"

Nicholas Flamel added, in a quiet and final note. "That's the only request we have for you, Mr. Potter. Now, you came here for a reason, here's a card of _the Wilkins Medical Center._ They are hiring, you will find _Jane_ there. Good luck and good day to you sir."

It was then that Harry was magically transported to Black Keep and after a moment he said to Kreacher.

"It's official, I'm an Idiot,"

To which Kreacher inquired, "And what, am I supposed to disagree with you?"

-oo0oo-


	11. Dreams, Dr Dragon and Kreacher

**The disclaimer is on the 1st chapter. I own nothing except the idea for this fic.**

**I would like to give thanks to the _Higher Power._ One more chapter, yes!**

**A big hug and kiss to my home team of cheerleaders, my son and my mom.**

**Hugs and gratitude to my good friend Slytherinsal, who is also my alpha.**

**A big shout out to Marc the Unruly, thank you, Marc, for your support. **

**To my wonderful, imaginative and amazing friend Noppoh, all my love. **

**_To the favorites and followers._ Well, I can honestly say, that my alpha and betas are enchanted with Kreacher, and well, so am I. Hope you guys like it, I had a lot of fun putting this chapter together.**

**To the haters, anonymous malicious reviewers, and trolls. Well, I no longer feed the trolls.**

**This story is a rated M 18+ Mature language and themes.**

_To the rest, please enjoy the read and leave a review._

_M._

* * *

**Chapter 11. Dreams, Dr. Dragon and Kreacher.**

_Le Grange Keep, Unplottable location. New Zealand. 27 January 2009. 2 am._

Jane Le Grange's Diary.

It has been two months since the visions began.

I wake up, make sense of my location and in the seconds after waking, between drowsy and awareness, I fight with my subconscious in an effort to hold on to the shadows and images that are passing through my mind; quickly before my dream fades.

Everything, including the eerie feelings, is passed into my journal, while I recreate the memory of this early morning's impression.

My peace of mind is slipping and, as a result, I cannot concentrate at home or at work.

Reality is that, well, I don't have a relationship or, for that matter, a romantic interest at this point in my life.

After years of solitude, I have kind of formed a thick cuirass around myself. I keep an indifferent attitude. I do not doubt for an instant that to my family and friends I'm labeled a hermit.

I try not to give any importance to my absent sex life.

Those sequences of images piling up on my head, and in my journal, have started to annoy me. I find myself being chased by a strange male figure. I don't recall meeting him. He is just, I don't know, so, well, so different. I mean, I like lean male, not so tall, raven hair, a bit Byronic, tragic figures, and preferably with round specs. According to my dreams, the object of my desire is tall, dark-haired, built like a wall, sexy as the devil, and with hypnotic eyes of green. I mean, what the actual hell is going on with my brain?

I usually wake up breathing heavily and, at last, I end up questioning the heavens as to the purpose of this sort of reverie. And most importantly, why at this point in my life? After all, I reasoned, I'm happy by myself. Right?

_The Dicta-Quill starts scratching as I say out loud._

"I dreamt about him again. This time I walked to him, unlike the other times in which I only saw the general place that sheltered him and denied access to gossipers. In this dream, I felt that there was a source of power inside the place that held him captive. In other dreams, the structure was diffused, and it usually lost shape within my dream.

"On this occasion, however, the main difference was that I decided to investigate. The dream led me to a grotto which, in its depths, housed a temple. I realized that the construction and form were that of a place of worship. This time, I was silent. I was looking for shelter, trying to avoid the noise of the world outside so I entered the site.

"Once there, I found the doors of the temple and I walked across its threshold. In my explorations, I found an altar. There were several offerings on the table: Fruits, jewelry, gold, and oils. I was alone and walked as though I was in a daze. I realized that the temple was shrouded in darkness because of the feeble ambient light, which was a reflection of sunlight on the water and a mirror that reflected into the cavernous room.

"I knew of the legend of the monster-like guard that kept the temple safe. It was an old tale. Everyone, including myself, had once played around in the area as children, and we all had been scared away by our elders, to keep the guard at bay. However, that day, it was as though I was being called by a strange song.

"I walked in and kept going until I found myself staring at the offering table inside the dark temple.

"Only then I realized my folly. If I was to walk away from the temple, unharmed? I was supposed to bring a gift. That had been one of my first lessons as a child. Well, it was too late for me now, I heard him before I could see him.

"A creature started to speak in a strange tongue that whispered and hissed in unison. I developed goosebumps as the statue to my left came to life and, moving like a tidal wave, he stood in front of me, blocking the door.

"It was then that I could see his face. It was a very tall man, with long black hair and alabaster skin. He had wings, dark leathery wings, much like those of a dragon. He smiled just like a wolf smiles in front of wounded prey.

"I was afraid, but I also felt this unique tingling in my stomach. I started to tremble. Only then did his gaze and mine meet. He had godlike allure; his face was like one of the heroes of myth. He had the most beautiful eyes of green, just like the Aegean sea.

"There was no mistake, in the glint of his grotesque smile, his dark wings, and the hisses of his language, I knew, as certain as the sun sets, that I would perish.

His wings covered his body like a toga. He stepped closer, in front of me, and said:

"You bring no offering."

His clawed hand covered my cheek, his voice became more human-like and then, he added:

"You will take the place of the offering."

He opened his wings and pulled me into an embrace. Once he had me secured in his arms, his soft baritone voice insisted:

"Say it, admit that you will be the offering."

His scent was that of incense, a forest, and apples, my favorite scents. His gaze made me become entranced. I, in turn, held him, then he started trembling. I got on my toes and kissed his ear and added:

"I will be your offering."

He nodded and kissed me. I lost all sense of self-preservation. As I felt his fangs pierce my neck, it was raw pain. I didn't care for living or dying, if only, for just one more second, I was in his arms. For me, this was a fair trade.

Fuck! I mean, my hormones were actually working against me, and now I was having hallucinations. I dreamt of dark angels, with fangs, and to hell with my common sense.

It was then that I noticed Nona quietly staring at me. I was shocked, which made me jump from the bed, magically throwing both the Dicta Quill and dairy away from my sight. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, in a heap of sheets, and I said:

"Oh God, Nona!"

"Yes, mistress?"

"Be a dear, and get me some chamomile tea. Are the children still asleep?"

"Yes, the babies are still sleeping. It's only 2:30 am mistress. No matter, I'll get you the tea right away."

"Thank you."

-oo0oo-

_Black Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand. 27 January 2009. 9 am._

"Master, are you ready?"

"Kreacher?"

"Do remember you have an interview today with the dentist, Monica Wilkins, at 10 am?"

"Right."

"Do stop wallowing in misery. Just because Madame and Monsieur Flamel kicked you out of their home, you are now seriously considering taking the role of a wounded puppy? Really? Do remember, master, they gave you the card, so you could find '_The Wilkins Medical Center_,' and said that _'Jane'_ worked there. Remember, keep the important information in sight, discard the rest, and step up. You know, charge ahead like the thoughtless idiot… I mean, the Gryffindor that you are."

"Got to give it to you Kreacher, fuck psychology and therapy. All I need when I'm feeling like a fool is just an elder, annoying, and bitter family member to make me realize I could be him. And then, just like that, back to the here and now. Thank you!"

"Right, better brush up the minor details of your image and done."

-oo0oo-

_27 January 2009. Wilkins Medical Center. Sydney Australia. 9:45 am_.

_**~~Parseltongue Speech~~**_

A tall man of athletic build in a navy blue suit, black hair, and hypnotic eyes walked into the Wilkins Medical Center.

The place was a recent build.

The structure had five floors, white and green color palette, green areas, and sitting benches. It was an edifice, however, it also had the air and flair of a mansion. He smiled as he noticed the traces of magic.

The man in the dark suit stepped inside and was greeted by a sudden silence.

He just arched his eyebrow, walked to the desk, and in a courteous tone asked the receptionist who, in turn, went red with blush:

"Good morning, my name is Doctor Black. I have an appointment with Dr. Monica Wilkins at 10 am?"

"Oh, right. Ah, Doctor Black, good morning, my name is Sally Perks, I'm Doctor Wilkins' assistant. Welcome to the Wilkins Medical Center, won't you please take a seat? I'll let Doctor Wilkins know that you're here."

It was then that he noticed a mirror and before saying his usual expletive, he slapped his hand on his mouth, sniggering.

He looked exactly like the late Professor Snape. He thought to himself. "Kreacher 1, Black 0." His inner monolog continued. "Creepy little bastard. What was it that you said? '_Let me brush on the minor details of your image, done.'_ He shrugged and sighed. He snapped his fingers and said as he rubbed his face, to the receptionist.

"Do you mind telling me where the loo is, Miss Perks?"

The girl nodded and added:

"Ah yes, through that door on your right. Is there a problem, Doctor?"

He laughed and started peeling strips of latex from his deteriorating prosthetic mask, displaying bits of his real face behind the false façade. He answered:

"Yes, I have a frat boy roommate that decided to play a prank on me, though I'm sure you meant well, I am certain that you cannot take care of the problem, but I can. Ah, to the right you said?"

The girl laughed discreetly. Five minutes later, the man walked out of the restroom, clean and presentable. It was then that he was encountered by a stunned Doctor Monica Wilkins. She shyly asked:

"Doctor, er, Doctor, Jamison Rigel Black?"

He nodded and replied. "Ah, yeah" He cleared his throat and then smiled. "I mean, yes that's me."

"You're a paediatrician? Why didn't you include a physical description of yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was mandatory…"

Monica smiled and blushed, convinced now that this was indeed a professional and not one of the, what did Jane called them? Ah yes, _Gilderoy Lockhart wannabes_ that she had encountered before. However, she would test him on his expertise. If the man was good, the patients would judge.

After double-checking his credentials, experience, and goals, she would decide if he was to be integrated as part of the medical center. Doctor Wilkins came up with one idea, she would have her two youngest daughters go through an impromptu, annual medical evaluation.

The couple of three-year-olds, Ella and Emma, were just done with their tutoring. The girls walked into the office with their nanny. Jamison noticed that the nanny was a young female house-elf, in magical glamour, and the three immediately went still.

Monica said: "Thank you, Kay, that will be all for now...Girls, I would like you to meet Doctor Black."

Emma walked up to him and extended her arms. Jamison picked her up and then Ella asked for the same. The two touched his face. He was close to tears. The little siblings were like carbon copies of Hermione. The bushy brown hair, golden eyes, and bossy faces, and these babies also had a fragrance of parchment and books.

After making conversation about ponies and kangaroos, and which were better, he finalized their examination and added to their mother, his new boss.

"The girls are fine. A radiant example of love and family."

It was here when the girls hugged Doctor Black. Emma said: "~~_**Don't worry, she loves you so much, and the babies too.**_"

Ella said: "~_**She does love you.**_"

The conversation was small, and Jamison was barely able to contain his tears. Monica asked: "Girls, what was with all the hissing just now?"

Jamison looked surprised to Monica and quietly inquired: "They're able to speak Parseltongue?"

Monica nodded and added: "Yes, it's all brand new too. Jane said that it had to do with that locket on her chest and the natural affinity the babies have to the object as they develop. So babies, being like sponges, they absorb and expand talents, learn ancient languages, or some nonsense like that."

Dr. Black accepted and then questioned: "I get the feeling that there are more children?"

Monica smiled and added: "You are correct, however, Daniel is with his father. Today they had chores, so I have two males who are, at the moment, cleaning the garage at home. So they say, it's more like a father cleaning and a tyke making a mess. And Jane? Well, she is over the age to visit a paediatrician… Honestly, I'm afraid that she is in dire need of a whipping boy, other than a Doctor."

Jamison tried not to laugh.

Monica continued: "Oh yes, our darling Jane is one of the doctors here. As a matter of fact, she was supposed to be conducting this interview. But alas, motherhood and anxiety do not agree with my darling firstborn. Plus, it was my turn to do the interviews for new members, today."

The young professional became quite sober and asked:

"She is married?"

Monica replied with dread: "Oh, heavens no…God! That horrible character who she had wed in her teens is no longer her husband. Let's just say, it's complicated. And no, she is single. Why am I telling you this? You know, it would be fabulous if you added psychology to your resume? I know that you would have longer lines of patients than there are devout Catholics at the confession booth at the local church."

Jamison smiled at Dr. Wilkins' comment. Monica rose from her seat and added:

"Come, doctor, let me give you the tour. Girls, you can let go now."

Emma and Ella instead held on like monkeys on a tree branch in the middle of a storm.

Jamison added: "I get the feeling that they want to be part of the tour, too?"

Monica smiled and added: "Indeed, I too get that sentiment. While like this, it's probable that you will never get better bodyguards."

Jamison became formal when he inquired: "You don't mind I'm magical and speak _Parseltongue,_ do you, Doctor Wilkins?"

Monica smiled and said: "The war is over doctor. We are in Australia. Plus, I did run an ad through the magical newspapers and you come highly recommended by the Goblins _and _the Gnomes. An oddity, since the two species barely tolerate each other. To the natives, "different" doesn't mean less, it means exotic, and nothing is more apropos than the girls hissing quietly. With you onboard, I, for a change, get an adult interpreter on my side."

Dr. Black smiled and confirmed that the woman was indeed a brilliant strategist. Unlike Dumbledore, she was open and included everyone on her plans. It was no accident that Hermione, or Jane, was so talented — it was a family trait.

They walked around the complex and Doctor Black noticed how the advances in medicine and magical healing were revolutionary. The center was a wonder and Jane, along with her parents and mentors, was going to strike the magical and mundane evenly. There was a research center, therapy area, and a fertility program. It was certified mundane medicine and a holistic retreat, all in one.

With such promise for the place, one could envision the good Professor McGonagall making a visit for a holistic rejuvenation weekend and meeting aunt Petunia, who could be going through a hormone therapy treatment, to deal with menopause. Stretching the possibility that the two would not react and kill each other on sight.

The mature women would enjoy the perks of the center and could have Luna as a yoga instructor. The two patients would depart feeling thirty years younger after their stay, and the Scottish witch would leave with a couple of buns in the oven. Because let's face it, who would seriously consider having more Dudley's and Vernon's on this planet?

"God no!" Jamison Rigel Black thought to himself. "Now I need bleach to scrub my brain."

It was then that they came up to the hydrotherapy pools, where children with mobility disabilities were practising their daily physical activities. Jane was in the pool. Motherhood became her, attired in a peach and gold swimsuit. She was the star pulling the attention of her patients.

Monica studied her newest staff member and his character as he became familiar with his surroundings. She was thankful that she took the role of hiring at the Wilkins Medical Center since Jane was still having mood swings due to recent maternity.

The Dentist Wilkins took a second glance at Doctor Black. The man was tall, toned, mild-mannered, and had a lovely voice. In a word, he was breathtaking, and soon she felt a heatwave descend on the indoor pools. The Wilkins girls on his arms smiled and said, to their mother. "Can we go into the pool mom?"

Doctor Wilkins replied: "The patients are getting their treatment, ah, Doctor Black… I have an idea. Why don't you try the uniform in the infirmary and see if it fits? It would help me to double-check if we need to get a supply for bigger size medical garments, please?"

The two girls on his arms added: "We will get our swimsuits."

Jamison blinked and nodded. He entered the appointed infirmary and changed. While he was sporting the scrubs, he heard a familiar grumbling:

"No mum, I'm going to be just fine… It was a stupid fall and it's an annoying scrape on my knee. I'll take care of it. Please calm the children; tell them I'm getting the cut cared for, will you mum?"

Then he heard Monica replied.

"Are you sure? You know, even though you're all grown up, I still get affected by your cuts"

He heard her giggle and then playfully retort:

"Mum, stop being silly, I'll be fine."

As she was closing the door, Doctor Wilkins said:

"Oh Hermione, I mean Jane, there is something I forgot to tell you..."

Jane interrupted:

"Later mum, I'm sure it can wait; there's blood everywhere, stupid cut… I'll be out in a second, okay?"

Jane turned around and went for the first aid kit. She started washing out the cut and then, after drying the wound, she added the iodine. She then felt someone staring at her.

She looked up and was about to give Nona a piece of her mind when her throat went dry. She dropped the gauze and antiseptic.

The man/creature from her dreams was staring right back at her. He looked at her with the same intensity as in her dream and he approached her with silent footsteps. Like in the dream, he picked her up, and this time placed her on the observation table.

Jane tried to reason, he was wearing a partial uniform, but she had never met him, that is unless she counted her dreams.

He said in a gentle baritone voice:

"You were thorough with the cleaning. However, doctor, you are unforgiving to small accidents upon yourself. Can you be a little kinder next time?"

She extended her hand and held his cheek and replied:

"Who are you?"

It was then that she became self-conscious of her actions, retracted her hand, cleared her throat, and added:

"I'm sorry about that, ah, who are you?"

Doctor Wilkins walked in and noticed a male kneeling in front of Jane. His hand was glowing above her injured knee, while Jane was trying to make sense of the specimen in front of her, oblivious to her wound and treatment, truly puzzled.

The man was bare-chested, and by the heavens above, he was so easy on the eyes, in nothing but skin and muscles.

And Jane, well Jane looked exactly like a child at the zoo, looking at a caged beast. She then looked up and noticed the newcomer.

"Ah, mom? What is it?"

Monica smiled cryptically; this man was a national treasure. With just a distraction tactic, he had treated and healed Jane and she was not even aware of it. Doctor Wilkins walked up and said to Jane:

"Jane dear, I would like you to meet Doctor Jamison Rigel Black, the newest member of the Paediatrics team?"

Jane nodded and said:

"Doctor Black, you shouldn't bother, it's just a..."

She went silent when she finally became aware that there was not even discolouration on her knee from the previous state. She smiled radiantly and said:

"You're magical aren't you?"

Dr. Jamison was about to reply when Nona, Kay, and Lula appeared with the Le Grange triplets and the Wilkins girls.

The babies were crying as they were restless. The aunts Ella and Emma got close to Jane and in stereo said:

"You better get out there and tell those kids you're fine, and you three? You will calm down now, the new Doctor Black will check on you babies and then you'll get your bedtime story. Your Mummy just gave a fright to her patients… come on Jane,"

The young siblings dragged Jane from her seat, slapped the band-aid on the aforementioned knee, and gave orders to the people around. Doctor Wilkins sniggered and followed her daughters.

Jane said: "Nice meeting you, Doctor Black… I'll be right back, I have to take care of something first."

Oddly, the triplets went quiet, and Lula, Kay, and Nona were now standing in true form. They too were surprised by the unusual behaviour of the newborns and followed the instructions given by Emma and Ella Wilkins.

Robert was placed on the table first. He had black hair and green-blue eyes. The paediatrician gently touched his forehead and smiled, then he kissed his head. Then Jordan was put on the table. He too had raven hair, fair skin, and blue-green eyes and vocalized.

"Bah bah."

Jamison carried the baby in his arms and hissed in contentment. The babies floated to his arms, in a display of raw magic.

The house elves noticed that the babies had willed themselves to Black's waiting arms. Tears clouded his vision as the babies gurgled and hissed in return.

Jane and Monica walked into the scene and became silent with shock. Monica on her part was speechless because she was a witness to an ancient dialect from a race that was until recently believed extinct. Now here was proof that her grandchildren were, in fact, descendants and were in conversation with an elder; it was just unheard of.

Jane, on the other hand, was thinking about her dream and that this man was going to eat her babies. However, before she could express anything, the locket on her chest started to move, distracting her from her train of thought.

The serpent in her pendant began emitting a sound. Doctor Black began humming a lullaby, and the triplets gently began to drift into a magical sleep.

The paediatrician gave them back. Robert to Nona, Jordan to Kay and before handing down Lilith, he hissed and nuzzled the little one, and noticed her toothless smile. Then just like the others, he handed her to Lula, then gave his diagnosis:

"Healthy. The three are just amazing, quite powerful too. They willed themselves to my arms, and, well, they scared the daylights out of me."

Monica inquired: "Doctor Black, are you alright?"

He wiped his tears, snapped his fingers, and became fully clothed. He nodded and answered:

"Yes, I'm fine… I was just reminded of my late son Jack."

Jane felt like garbage; she was about to act against the new doctor in prejudice, and he was being a complete professional, and a grieving father. She, well, she was being mental. She replied in a very small voice.

"I'm sorry."

He smiled and added:

"It's okay, there are very few who know about my son… I'll see you both on Monday, at 9 am sharp? Ladies, I mean Doctors, good day to you both."

He walked out and disappeared.

"Jane, what do you think?"

Jane gently inhaled and exhaled, then looked at her mother and inquired: "I'm sorry mum, did you say something?"

Monica smiled and replied: "Yes, pay attention to where you walk, okay?"

Jane smiled and hugged her mother, she answered: "Yes mom, I will."

-oo0oo-

_Black Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand. 3rd February 2009. 12 pm_.

"Master?"

"Yes, Kreacher?"

"Your wings."

"My wings? Yes, what about them?"

"They're displaying themselves again."

"Oh?"

Dr. J. Black - also known as Harry Potter - turned around and regarded the leathery appendages, while nodding, he answered:

"Yeah, I need to stretch them..."

"You're thinking of her, aren't you?"

"It was going to happen at some point. Only yesterday, I was in her office. She is, after all, the administrator of the medical center. While I was waiting for her, I noticed her diplomas, honorable mentions in the mundane prestigious universities and small study houses she has attended. I realized that to define her as: "_The brightest witch of her age,_" is quite mediocre; she is a genius, you know? Not just bright."

Kreacher said: "Go on."

"I saw her graduation pictures, from Orthodontics and Biochemistry. Dr. Le Grange walked in and noticed that I was having trouble recognizing her. She humored me and brought out an album of pictures from her student days and then showed me other pics of the same period of time. She laughed at the images, amused. She made a couple of remarks on the attire she used in this or that picture, while working five jobs, in order to sustain her schooling. It was then that I noticed she had a different locket on her. She smiled and uncovered the second locket she carried with herself for emergencies,"

Jamison shrugged and sighed while continuing with his speech:

"A time turner, her personal time turner, the secret of her success. I was so close to just grabbing her and kissing her, and acting like a crazed animal during mating season. All in one beat."

Jamison scrubbed his face and added in a defeated tone of voice. "I mean, it is not a secret, and you share the same opinion with me. I'm a bastard, a cynic; I am, without a doubt, a babbling bumbling buffoon!"

He flapped his wings and Kreacher sniggered at the image. Jamison just said: "To close this exchange, my wings began to rip through my shirt. She, on the other hand, probably assumed that uh, she got the one-time special experience of Dr. Black with stomach incontinence. And, I, uh, well, my retreat as though I was on fire didn't help either, now did it?"

Kreacher stopped laughing after a bit and noticed that his master's mood turned sad. The magical servant inquired:

"What is it?"

"Oh God, what an idiot!"

"Who, her?" Inquired Kreacher.

"No, Kreacher, me! I'm glad that Mrs. Flamel did not point out that last insult I performed on her. To Hermione, uh I mean Jane. The more I think about it Kreacher, the more certain I get that the grand dame would have added physical violence to our first meeting. She held back."

"Right."

Jamison added in a monotone voice: "I fucked up. How Kreacher? How could I have been that dense? The Flamels were right, the world doesn't revolve around me. I did one thorough job though. I was a master at convincing her that she isn't good enough for me, and you know what else Kreacher, you know what's the worst of this?"

Kreacher denied with a head gesture and Jamison added: "She distrusts the world, period. My dear and beautiful soulmate thinks that she is immune to love, and all it took was a Ron fucking Weasley and a Harry shit for brains Potter to get there."

Jamison shed tears at such a revelation, to which Kreacher replied: "Then, what are you worried about?"

Jamison inquired: "What?"

To which Kreacher answered: "Yeah, you are Jamison Black, Dr. Jamison Rigel Black and not that asshole Potter. So, convince her. I mean, yeah, it's sad to realize, and to take responsibility, when you are faced with your past errors. For starters, take a look at me? I loved and tended for my Master Regulus. However, I left him to die in that cave, and I hate to admit it, I too, had a hand in the death of my Master Sirius, and let's not forget that I was dying at a slow pace. While you were in Tom Thumb's form and were on a straight path to self-destruction in our Caribbean retreat? Now, it doesn't count, not anymore. Because, if you think about it, our mission in life has not been fulfilled yet. You got a makeover and as a result, I got a makeover too. You had your lifespan enlarged and I got that too. Now consider this: The Fates don't make mistakes. I feel that something was amiss, I don't know what, but it's no chance that you and I are still here. So trust that we both have a new opportunity. Now, Master, this is important. Do you love the woman?"

"Yes Kreacher, yes I do," Jamison replied and Kreacher pat him on the back while he said:

"Well, that's good, you love her. Then use your allure, fight to get her attention, demonstrate that she is not forgettable, like shit for brains Potter did in the past. Be a decent father to my new masters and little mistress. Be like Madame Flamel said, be the Man! Be heaven to that amazing female because she even tried to set us elves free, and we as a whole group took offense. And we, well, we all responded with nothing but indifference."

Kreacher noticed Jamison had his eyes wide open and added: "Yes, she, Hermione, had a heart of gold, even for us. But the elves, just like Harry shit for brains Potter, shared a trait, and it was ignorance, not just indifference. How could she win? She was betting for the losing team? I mean, yes, you were The-Boy-Who-lived, but she was the-clueless-one-who-fell-for-you. The fates played her a harder hand because, from the start, she was royally screwed!"

Kreacher reached out to a glass of water, drank, then continued: "Now, why do you cry about being an idiot? I say Hallelujah! You have finally seen the light! Because I know you are an idiot, so now get up, and get the girl, and atone for being an idiot! Go! Get out! Tell her that you got a duplicate library to that of the ancient Alexandria and would like to invite her to check it out while you babysit the triplets. So she can have a moment of solitude in this place. And it's alright, you really don't mind if she salivates all over your huge collection of parchment and ink. GO ON NOW, FETCH!"

Jamison added in an awed tone of voice. "Creepy little troll, you should have been a cheerleader; you do know how to shove me out from a dark mood."

"Yeah, yeah, I need a butterbeer now, all this atoning and responsibilities and convincing you to be the smart and charming lord hogwash makes me thirsty, ugh! GO!"

"Fuck Kreacher, stop pushing, I'm going!"

-oo0oo-


	12. Black Keep

**The disclaimer is in chapter 1. I own the idea for this fic and my laptop. This is just a friendly reminder that I write for fun!**

**I want to thank the _Higher Power_ for one more chapter.**

**A tackle hug and kiss to my team of home cheerleaders, my mum, and son.**

**To Slytherinsal, thanks for your pointers dear S, you're the best.**

**To Marc the Unruly, thanks for your amazement and wonder.**

**To Noppoh, girl, you are the one that reminds me to keep it simple, even when this monster is frightening, you are the voice of reason in this project.**

**To the Favorites and Followers. Thanks for all your support.**

**To the haters, trolls, anonymous malicious (guest) and ghost reviewers. I don't feed the trolls. Seriously is just a fic.**

**This is a rated M 18+ story, mature language, and themes.**

_Enjoy the read._

_Madie080802_

* * *

_**Chapter 12. Black Keep.**_

_3rd February 2009. Le Grange Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand. 1 pm._

Dr. Black apparated close to the location where the Le Grange Keep was. He blinked and his eyes shifted from having a circular iris to a vertical slit-like those of a serpent. Only then was he was able to tell where the site was. It was a beautiful home.

Hermione favored the architecture of the ancient Roman Villas. There was a beautiful garden that held several fountains. She even had gates with a motive of Phoenix birds. Dr. Black summoned a piece of parchment, folded it into a plane, and sent a request to enter the Keep.

Doctor Le Grange was having a day off and she was in the company of her children. Robert and Jordan were smiling at the dancing stuffed animals, while Lilith was busy rearranging her mother's ringlets. However, out of the blue and as one, the babies stopped and stared at the door where Nona appeared.

"Mistress, there is a Doctor Black at the door looking for you."

"Nona, what's wrong with you? Why so formal?"

"It's just that you work with him."

"Yes, so what? Now, Nona, I do get your reticence, it is a bit unusual that he found this place, given that I don't advertise its location. No matter, now I'm curious, I hope it's not an emergency? I mean, it's not like the man is interested in me? Now, stop being silly Nona, I'll see what he wants, please take him to the lobby." She turned around and asked the triplets: "You guys, want to see your favorite doctor?"

Nona asked her mistress: "Are you going to meet him, looking like that?"

Jane snorted and replied: "Oh, come off it Nona; this is my house. Besides, I'm a fashion icon in plaid and blue, my very soft bunny slippers, my comfy sweatpants, and my flannel blouse. I'm clean plus, let's not forget, I have a very sophisticated hairdo all thanks to my wonderful Lilith here."

She got up, did a half-turn, walked, then stopped and struck a pose. Bursting out in laughter, she added: "Paris and Milan can eat their heart out on this look. Come, my darlings, let's see what doctor wonderful is doing here? Besides being lost."

Jane walked up with the triplets in a stroller. Robert was wearing a bib with a golden griffon, Jordan one with a white lion and Lilith was wearing a bib with a pink unicorn. The bibs where because it was the time of the day when the brothers and sister had a snack, their fruit mash. Then the dancing animals had their show.

Jane, though, was wearing her more stylish pajamas and Jamison realized she looked just right but would look even better nude and oiled. She could keep her wild hair as a highlight while he licked her soft skin. He immediately ceased that train of thought and hammered his brain.

The visitor regained his detached persona attitude, schooled his facial expression to that courteous acquaintance facade, and smiled in a calm manner; just like he always did when tending after his patients. He thought to himself: "Stop that Black! Not in front of the babies. Now think unsexy thoughts. Okay, she's getting closer, look away. Oh look, flying turkeys, now think of something uninteresting, I know, the Queen's speech! Good. Oh, thank God for awful boring speeches. Now, Binns was the master of putting us to sleep. Now, remember what the annoying house-elf said, hum, it's not a bad idea. Now play your part."

Jane stepped closer and noticed her visitor had his eyes on a portrait. The painting of the phoenixes, a gift from the Flamels.

Just like in the hospital, Doctor Black was clean and wore his suit as armor. But no, she wasn't intimidated by Mr. Fancy pants. He was under her roof and she was queen here, so he could kiss her arse if he snorted to her fashion statement. She greeted the man:

"Doctor Black, hi. What a surprise to have you here; is there an emergency?"

He smiled and said:

"Hi, Dr. Le Grange. Good afternoon, children, Miss Nona. You have a lovely home doctor, and to answer your question, no, it's not an emergency per se. But I was told you had a contact with the Swedish Gnomes and well, I would like some help with an errand. You see, I just had a collection of books moved to my home, and well… I'm a bit of a disaster when it comes to organizing. Mr. K, my house-elf, is a bit senile. Besides being very proud, he decided that he is not losing his mind, instead, he is on strike. He recently became acquainted with an house-elf movement. What was it? Spawn? No, it had to do with puke. No! That's not it; it's Spew… Have you heard of this?"

"You mean 'The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare'? That Spew?" Jane inquired.

Jamison replied with surprise:

"Why yes! That's the one… I didn't mean to intrude on your day off, but you, Dr. Le Grange, can understand that, by the end of the day, as a medical worker, you feel like getting home and dropping dead in exhaustion? So, as it turns out, I need help and I'm sorry if I'm imposing… Don't misunderstand me, I love books, but this task surpasses me, and that's why I'm inquiring about the Swedish Gnomes and their contact information?"

Jane raised her eyebrows and then asked:

"The Gnomes? Just how big is this collection?"

Jamison answered:

"Well, I don't want to bother you with the details, however, it is substantial."

Jane interrupted her guest and stood in front of him. She felt his body heat from where she was standing and could smell his cologne. He smelled good. She raised her chin, crossed her arms, and scrunched her brows, just like she had always done when she had been arguing with the Weasley moron. She answered: "It's not a problem, Doctor Black. You said that Mr. K is on strike? Are you going to concede defeat or not?"

He too crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. He added: "Of course, however, he hasn't defined the terms under which he will continue, or not, to work for me. I mean, I have the disposition to give him clothes if he wants to, or simply give him a salary, vacation time and a healer. I even suggested getting more help, but the poor poor thing, I mean dear, he just looks at me, unable to focus. He mumbles and his pride doesn't let him, well, admit that he feels old! Not just tired. I do see that he longs to sit down and have biscuits and cocoa, and to me, this whole thing shouldn't be so confusing. We are, after all, family, but he seems to me, a bit lost. Like a very old and ugly mutt chasing his tail and just missing it."

Jane felt a bit intimidated. The man was a Fox, however, he could be Eros incarnated. She was still only his colleague at work and the one that had the Swedish Gnomes number in her agenda, and that was it. "Now," she said to herself. "Get real, he doesn't see you like that. I'm dear, dependable Jane, and that's okay."

She then added to her guest: "That's really sad,"

Jamison interjected: "I know Doctor Le Grange, so will you help me?"

Jane smiled and she replied: "Yes, however, I would like to see this collection, plus I would like to meet Mr. K."

Jane turned around and said: "Nona, please help me get ready… I want to see the books so I can get an idea of the logistics of this job."

Five minutes later, she walked right back into the lounge. This time, she had a summer pale pink dress, silver accessories, and sandals. She had a French braid and light makeup.

The babies were in his arms again. He was kneeling and gently placing them in their stroller, while wearing a formal face, and telling them:

"No, don't do that. Your mommy is going to have my hide if you keep on floating like that. Little dragons have to learn how to walk before they spread their wings and fly. We do not skip a step; it doesn't matter if you guys are special… All babies learn how to walk first… Oh, Dr. Le Grange, you, you're back, and… you look… oh, so good… I, uh, mean…I think I should shut up..."

Jane didn't hear about looking good; she had heard something else. Dragons?

She added: "Did you just called my babies dragons?"

Jamison blushed and replied: "You caught that? Uh, I called them little dragons, yeah. I didn't mean anything bad with it… I'm sorry if you feel I insulted you? However, that's not..."

He was interrupted by her. In a sudden gesture, she placed her hand on his lips and smiled, while she added: "I'm not insulted, I'm flattered. Now, if you are ready? I would like to meet this house-elf, Mr. K."

He took her hand and caught the scent of blueberries. He developed gooseflesh at her touch. After a couple of seconds, he nodded and Lula stayed, while Kay and Nona, along with the Le Grange entourage, appeared in a gargantuan library.

The design of the library in question had a resemblance to that of a maze; like the one built by the famous architect Daedalus for the king Minos. Jane looked in reverent silence. This was a manor, or a castle, perhaps the legendary Black Fortress. She had come across the legends and gossip that stated that the fortress was sentient. If the master of the house decided to make you a prisoner, he, in turn, ordered the place, and as a natural outcome, it locked anyone inside its walls. She turned and faced the tall, dark-haired man:

"Doctor Black, what an impressive sight. Um, where is the collection?"

"It was here, I think… I saw it around… Wait, green books, then brown… Aha! Here. Oh dear... the boxes are empty."

Jane noticed the boxes and inquired: "Your elf?"

"Right, let's see what's his excuse is. Mr. K, would you please come here?"

An elf appeared. Jane, Nona, and Kay became shocked. The magical servant was five feet tall, in excellent shape, alluringly handsome, clad in a perfect English butler outfit, and even though his facial expression was fierce, he was unexpectedly formidable.

Contrary to his dramatic entrance, his reaction to the guests, including the children, was that of quiet joy. Like that of an orchestra director when all of the instruments synchronize in gentle harmony at the beginning of a classical piece.

He replied to the call in a deep rumbling voice that surprised all the present females: "Master called?"

"Yes, Mr. K. Where are the books?"

"What books?"

"The ones in the boxes."

"Ah yes, those books; they have been cleaned and assigned their space. Did you get lost in the maze again, master?"

"No, I just thought you might need some help with the boxes, considering that you were huffing the other day when I brought them. I was concerned. I just thought I could help you and get some guidance, and here we are..."

Jane noticed that the babies were laughing, as though they were being tickled. She asked:

"Robert, Jordan and Lilith, what's so funny?"

The female elves held on to the baby stroller. Mr. K. noticed them and unleashed his secret weapon. He did a small bow to all the ladies and greeted them: "I apologize. Welcome, Doctor Le Grange to Black keep. My name is too ridiculous to verbalize, however, you can call me Mr. K. If you would like, I can prepare a meal for the young ones. If it pleases you, your female lady elves can accompany me so we can prepare the nursery, while you make sure that the books were cataloged correctly. I hope you will enjoy your stay at the Shell Library… Is that suitable for you, Madame?"

Jane felt a deep blush cover her face. The elf was formidable with his charm. She turned around to ask counseling from Nona and Kay. However, the two in question were having trouble breathing and blinking simultaneously. Jane added: "Nona, Kay, is it alright with both of you?"

The female elves replied quietly and in one voice: "It is, mistress."

"Then go and help Mr. K."

The magical female servants walked quietly behind Mr. K. Jane turned around and noticed Jamison was walking deep within the maze. She followed his lead. When Jamison began running, Jane started running as well and noticed that they came to a wall. The wall then made a door appear. Jamison pulled the door open, turned to Jane and said:

"Quick, in here."

The door was similar to the one of the Room Of Requirement. He extended his hand and in between the space of time to hold onto him, she noticed the small almost faint scar tissue on the back of his hand. Gears started to move inside her head. She took his hand and he pulled her inside. They walked into a chamber that had a panel with stones and runes. The work in the design and functionality was superb; she would inquire later since he said something. She questioned:

"I'm sorry, what was that you said?"

"It's okay. I said that this is a time chamber. As such, do you think that um, we will have an hour or two on regular time, just for us?"

"If the kids are fed, and rested? Two hours..."

"Great! So how about you have a look around for, say six hours?"

"Six?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But, what about the basic needs such as food, medicine, plumbing, not to mention entertainment?"

"I got that covered."

"You do?"

"Yeah, let me show you… I mean, you showed me the time turner, it's my turn to show you the Black Keep Time Chamber?"

"Okay, Doctor Black, six hours."

"Right, stand here and touch the main stone… the yellow one. Now first the real-time, turn two small circles clockwise, then inside the marked circles, six circles counter clock. Now, wait for it."

Jane admired the glow that started in the stones, like cold fire, then like a beam; it completely covered the chamber inside a force field. Jamison moved inside the chamber and opened the second door. A desert appeared.

A vast blue sky welcomed them and he asked:

"Ready?"

Jane replied: "Yes"

He shapeshifted into a massive black dragon, extended his dark wings, and lowered his neck. Once his eye of deep emerald green stared at her, he blinked. She extended her palm and softly caressed his snout. She smiled and said: "You are beautiful in any form."

He transformed into a coal-black donkey and bashfully brayed, then into a man and said: "I'm sorry I didn't explain myself. Uh, you were supposed to climb the dragon, not make me feel like a shy teen… I mean, I uh... "

He blushed and Jane laughed merrily. After a moment, she said: "Sure, I'll do it this time."

He nodded and turned into a dragon again. She climbed and held on. He rose in flight, feeling her tiny form gasp. The dragon smiled and glided in a move of great speed through the air, into the canyon.

Jane was captivated by the rush in her bloodstream and the adrenaline that ran all over her body, as she felt herself embracing madness in the shape of an obsidian dragon.

Jane always felt apprehensive of heights, on brooms, even riding the hippogriff had made her feel uneasy.

When you are left with no choice, then you take the broom and fly. However, to be able to do this? To hug a dangerous beast and glide through the air for pleasure? Well, that was a first, and now, as she felt the air on her face, she was convinced of the error of her ways. She realized what she had been missing and how reality surpassed her fears. The cost of being so closed-minded prevented this glee.

As the rider, Jane felt the change in the beast's back muscles, as he, the dragon, dipped and corrected his trajectory once he spotted the sandstone wall entrance to his original objective.

In a cyclone of sand, heat, and strength, he lowered himself and without missing a beat, while Jane was still on top of him, transformed into a stallion and continued his march.

The gap in the stone was enormous on land. The midnight stallion kept going until he was in front of a lake inside the cave, and he then came to a stop and kneeled and lowered his mass on the floor. Jane dismounted and studied her surroundings.

The place had a vaulted ceiling and the crystalline rock formation inside gave the place the coloring of blue-green. The water reflected clear green-blue. When she turned and looked for the source of light, she found it in a vertical opening. She questioned: "How come there is no life?" It was then that she heard a loud splash and got soaked. She opened her eyes and noticed her host was dripping as well. He transformed into a man and laughed. The fairy children that inhabited the pond were busy making bubbles of water, floating them, and then shooting at them. He added: "Come on Doctor, they want to play, let's show them how it's done."

Only then did she realize she hadn't smiled as much in months and it felt good. She could question the fates on this change. But she would do that later as, right now, the man in front of her shifted into a black otter and jumped into the water while raising a splash that made both his guest and the creatures laugh merrily.

Jane changed her attire to a wet suit with a swish and a flick of her wand and jumped into the water.

Jamison in animal shape made circles around her, while Jane kicked water and splashed around the water sprite fae children.

She stopped after she felt his absence. She turned and noticed he had walked out of the water.

He was busy drying his clothes and shoes. He conjured a table and brought out a miniature picnic basket.

She smiled at his ingenuity. Jane walked out of the water and followed Jamison's example by drying her clothes and retouching her makeup briefly, after her swim. Her hair, though, had a fro. She shook her head and, with a twirl of her wand, her hair braided itself into a chignon.

He smiled and said:

"Hungry?"

"A bit"

"Good. I have a meal for emergencies and, well, let's just say, it's a good thing I placed the impervious charm on these."

"Really?"

A beautiful display of colorful dishes reminded Jane of the Hogwarts welcoming feast. Except this one was for just two people.

Jane smiled then noticed one thing, she inquired:

"Doctor Black, you like treacle tart?"

"Yeah, my favorite. Is there a problem with the selection?"

"No, everything looks great, I, um… It's just that, well, I can only eat small portions."

"Are you on a diet?"

"Not a diet; a new attitude towards food, that's all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Jane started filling her plate with small portions. "While I was growing up, I was thin, proportional to the standard BMI, then one day it changed. I had a bad time in my life. After the war, I started having anxiety and suffered from panic attacks and depression. Food became my crutch. It, well, relaxed me. I was alone; I didn't think it was that bad until it was."

She began cutting her meal and took her time chewing. She added to the host:

"You don't have to be a witness if you feel so poorly."

"I'm not disgusted; it's not that. It's just that you are so much braver than anyone knows, and I'm glad you're no longer alone. I get the feeling that you are never going to be alone again."

"Thank you, Doctor Black."

"Can you call me Jamison? I really wouldn't mind."

"Only outside the hospital, alright?" replied Jane in a quiet tone and with a slight blush.

"Fine by me."

"Okay, Jamison, you do know how to make any occasion special."

The host interjected:

"Only in amazing company… other than that? I'm just your average."

He transformed again — this time into a black capuchin monkey — and flipped in midair in a somersault. Jane, well, Jane came close to dying with laughter, and in the process woke up the dormant water sprites. As a result, the couple got soaked by the playful spirits for a second time in an hour.

-oo0oo-

_3rd February 2009. Home of Sally-Anne Perks. Sydney, Australia. 5:30 pm._

Sally-Anne Perks sighed and considered her situation for the thousandth time. Lately, things have been improving, and now she was once more concerned about the future.

She walked into her home and turned on the lights in her living room. She placed her handbag on the table and went to the sink to empty her lunch box. She allowed herself the memory of him, 'Jamison'.

She rinsed the containers and placed them in the dishwasher. Then, she got her Wednesday container ready, filled her lunch box and, when done, placed the box inside the fridge.

Afterward, she took changed into yoga pants, trainers and a cotton shirt. She turned on the treadmill and began her workout routine.

She walked for two hours, keeping her speed slow and watching a movie. Afterwards, she turned off the tv and went for a shower.

After the shower, there was dinner and reading. Sally admitted to herself that Doctor Black was not interested in her, however, within her four walls, she could say it out loud. "Jamison, why did you have to be kind and attractive? Why couldn't you be like the rest, distracted and hollow towards me? Why?"

From the shadows, a figure smiled. It was so easy to enter the realm of the witch or wizard if the magicals didn't have house-elves.

Echo kept to himself. He was great at hiding and while Sally sighed for this "Jamison fellow" the invisible demon realized that his patience and surveillance was about to reap rewards. Yes, the time was close for Echo to deliver the witch and, once again, he would return to his oblivion, to sleep in an endless cycle, until the 'Erinyes' summoned him.

Now, he had to wait until she went to bed. Only within dreams was he able to lay his trap and, by default, his victim was easy to lead to sacrifice. He could wait.

-oo0oo-

_6 February 2009. Wilkins Medical Center, Sydney, Australia. 12 pm._

Dr. Monica Wilkins was quietly observing her staff, as it was her lunch break. It was her favorite time of the day to get all her office gossip. She loved observing people and lately, ever since doctor Black joined the hospital crew, things had been getting more interesting.

For starters: ever since the news that doctor Black was rumored to be wealthy, fit, and single, the Medical center had shifted its attention to the hunk.

It was funny to see doctor Black hiding from the unwanted attention from his co-workers and, at the same time, to see him easily and quietly falling for Jane.

Now, to Monica, this development was an auspicious change. Jane deserved happiness. Dr. Black seemed drawn to her like a magnet. The only thing that seemed strange during this exchange was that the man seemed to have a wardrobe malfunction every time Jane acknowledged her colleague.

Often, Doctor Black was left with no shirt. Doctor Monica, puzzled by the idea, began testing and observing. Her plan was to have Jane and Jamison close to each other as much as possible, and see if Jamison was genuinely interested in Jane, or it was some sort of allergic reaction. She wanted to at least understand the reason why Doctor Black behaved in such an odd fashion when Dr. Le Grange was near.

As usual, Jane was absorbed by work, a book, her notebook in hand, her children, and a multitude of details, that rarely made her look where she was going. Doctor Le Grange's self-absorbed tendencies had her often bumping into Jamison, quickly apologizing, and walking away.

Doctor Black on his part was relentless, as he sent all sorts of signs that he was interested in courting Jane, while Jane remained oblivious to the man.

To Monica, this study was interesting, even refreshing. But she would only share her findings after Doctor Black came clean with his intentions, or Jane did. At this rate though, she was in no hurry. To Doctor Monica it seemed as though she was observing a mating ritual involving a couple of porcupines, the little ones, in question, dancing around each other.

-oo0oo-

**Four months later.**

_Black Keep. Unknown location. 19 June 2009. 12:01 am._

It was only a minute after midnight and Jamison was in the time chamber, going through his martial arts practice and combining it with his shapeshifting abilities. His body now had a defined muscle mass in balance to his height, and he practiced to integrate his bulk and stride in fluent movement. He came to a stop as he felt a presence staring at him. Undisturbed from his goal, however, unable to continue, the warrior did a quick clean up and looked for the source of the disturbance.

A tall figure, just like a chameleon, revealed himself, for a moment bleeding the colors of its shape while materializing in front of Jamison. The strange figure was covered from head to toe until he raised a gloved hand to lower the hood from his face. Jamison only raised an eyebrow in a gesture of acknowledgment. The man in front of him looked like his twin.

The newcomer seemed ready to attend a Greek-themed party. He wore a golden toga and sandals; his hair was in black curls and his eyes were of obsidian shade. He appeared comfortable and, behind his cloak, he displayed an aura of infinite power.

Jamison, in turn, acknowledged the energy from the visiting entity and in response, he partially shifted. His wings came into view, and his claws and his eyes changed to those similar to a reptile.

The man in the golden toga raised his empty gloved hands and said:

"I want to speak with you, Jamison. I am aware that you used to be Harry, but now you call yourself Jamison… Not Joe, not Jack, not even Jacob, but Jamison Black, is that correct?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"My name is Thanatos."

"Just Thanatos? Not, I am the god of death, Thanatos?"

"Correct, just plain Thanatos. I'm sure you are familiar with the story of your ancestor, the one that, along with his brothers, crafted three Hallows, correct?"

"Yes"

"They annoyed the hell out of me. However, I was told that these items would be instrumental for balance. And even though they were the source of much discord in the magical world, ultimately the three pieces would be yours as you would be the master of Death, Jamison Black."

Jamison exhaled slowly and replied:

"Don't think too poorly of me, however, the rock was tampered with, and the wand was buried. The only Hallow I have left is the invisibility cloak."

Thanatos smiled and said:

"It's a good thing I am a god because I can summon the Hallows, purify them, and give them to whom I chose, right?"

"What?"

The three Hallows — the wand, the stone, and the cloak — appeared in that instant.

Following their appearance, the items suspended in mid-air and went through a cleansing; the energy around them siphoned out the malice and ill ingrained by centuries of misuse.

After the repair was done, the pieces began emitting their own glow. Thanatos added:

"You are a Doctor, a Healer, a Soldier, and a leader., You are a father and you are mated to the mortal goddess Epione. You are Asklepios reborn and you are Jamison. Both you and your mate have the attention of the Immortals and Death. Now, because you have proven your worth to death, death smiles at you in all its forms. The balance needs you."

Jamison took a step back and with his eyes almost popping out, he asked: "What are you saying?"

Death replied simply: "You are now a vessel of death in human form; you have been promoted."

Thanatos made a gesture and the three items turned to golden lines and braided themselves, then divided into two ropes that took hold of Jamison. His right and left biceps were enveloped in a gold chain and tattooed the recipient. The chosen one fell to his knees in pain and shifted into a dragon and shrieked, then back again into human form. Thanatos was observing him and said:

"One last thing."

Jamison was sweating, breathing heavily, as he raised his head and looked at the God. He asked:

"What?"

"You will save many lives, but you will be able to see which soul is to remain alive, and which will be returning to the river of souls within the next day. You will need this sight to be in harmony with life. The Hallows in you will guide you. Take care, Jamison Black."

Thanatos disappeared. Jamison slumped to the floor and passed out. Later, Kreacher found him and noticed the tattoos. He could sense the scope of such a brand; his young master was now more powerful than Merlin and Morgana together but held under his wing a responsibility of a god.

Kreacher smiled. Jamison Black, his master, who in some ways was still a child, besides being one of the most decent human magicals the wondrous servant had ever encountered, was on his path to be the greatest heir of Black.

The old elf smirked and thought to himself that he was to guide a young demigod. Him, a disgraced elf!

Destiny did have a sense of humor after all. The elf in question levitated his master to the main suite and waited for him to recover consciousness.

-oo0oo-


	13. Luna the compass

**The disclaimer is in chapter one. **

**I would like to give my gratitude to The Higher Power.**

**All my love to my home team of cheerleaders. My mom and son.**

**To my wonderful team of betas. Noppoh, Marc the Unruly, you guys rock, I know it's been crazy and to top it all a scorching weather and you too are melting, thanks for your support.**

**To my Alpha Slytherinsal, thank you dear S, for your enthusiasm.**

**_To the favorites and followers,_ thanks for sticking with me on this journey.**

**This is a Rated M 18+ Language and themes.**

**To the haters and Co, I don't feed the trolls.**

_**To the rest, please read, review. Take care, Madie080802.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13. _Luna the compass._**

_Home of Jane Le Grange. Sydney, Australia. 19 June 2009. 12:01 am._

Jane was putting away her things. She was done for the day and was about to turn the time turner to go back and check the bath for the triplets — she had missed that and wanted to sing them a lullaby. She stopped as she felt alien magic surround her. She turned to meet whatever had appeared and noticed three cloaked figures, very tall women, all of them shrouded in cloaks with a star pattern like a mirror reflecting the universe in movement. The three said in one voice:

"Turn the time turner once."

The voice came from everywhere and nowhere. Jane obeyed. As the Time-Turner made its magic she found herself in a place with no description. The hooded figures uncovered and presented themselves:

"We are the Moirai."

Jane kneeled and lowered her face. The Fates nodded and said in one voice:

"You have gained our favor with your patience, humbleness, and your continuous ingenuity."

"Thank you. How can I be of help, my goddesses?"

"We want to present you with a gift."

Jane looked up, then stood. The Moirai threaded a chain of pure gold and said:

"You always want to give help… even though mortals, magical and sister races, rebuff your aid. However, if you are to bring balance within your path, you will need wisdom, the strength of character, and peace within your soul. In essence, you will be our voice in the mortal realm."

Jane felt tears cloud her eyes and replied:

"I'm not worthy."

The Moirai smiled and retorted:

"But, you are."

The thread enveloped Jane, crowning her. A faint glow lit her forehead, her chest, and stomach in harmony. The Morai reached and touched the glowing points and said:

"You are now our champion, the Keeper of Immortality. Before today, you were Love, Kindness, Generosity; now, you are Medicine, you are Hope, you are Prudence, you are Cunning, you are Balance… There is no mistake, you Are the Rebirth."

Jane developed wings made of golden fire and expanded them. The Fates added:

"From fire to ashes, from ashes to life, from life into your mate's arms, death for slumber and from there to life and fire again… SO MOTE IT BE!"

Jane transformed into a massive Phoenix and shrieked into the universe as a reborn star in the darkness.

Later, Jane appeared back in her home, and Nona, Lula, Kay, and Rina became aware that their guardian had her magical core exponentially increased. The young elves, as a result, grew to size individually to four feet and six inches tall.

The elves magical prowess sharpened and their physical appearance was altered to mimic, in a way, beautiful teens with elfish features. They each had a mop of hair now, in blue, mauve, silver, and green. They had a closer resemblance to the ancient elders of yore.

Jane remained in a deep slumber. The elven girls joined hands and levitated their mistress, and placed her back into her bed, careful not to disturb her from her dream.

Jane had a soft glow about her fair skin. At that moment, she looked like the human embodiment of an ancient Egyptian feline goddess. Her untamed magical essence completed the package.

Her hair had acquired a shade of gold and was now flowing down to her waist in soft curls. Her eyebrows and lashes kept their mahogany dark brown and her cheeks displayed a soft blush. Her lips had a shade of deep rose.

Her scars had been erased from her. She now had a defined muscle toned body, and her magic created a cocoon, warning anyone just how powerful she had become in the last hour.

The magical servants noticed that she exuded an aura of power just like those first human magicals from long-forgotten history. The magical caretakers smiled with quiet wickedness, as they all grasped one fact: misery was in the future of the poor brain-dead bastard that tried anything against their mistress and family.

-oo0oo-

_Black Keep. Unplottable location. New Zealand. 19 June 2009. 7:00 am._

_Jamison Black's Dreamscape._

_Jamison walked into the Wilkins Medical Center and noticed that there was a change in the design; it looked like a Greek temple. Later, as he advanced, he was greeted by the sight of an endless number of people from all sorts, all of them were standing in line to go inside. _

_He walked in and noticed a current that flowed from heaven into the temple and again it went into the earth. It was a river. In the distance, he saw a bridge. Jamison walked over the path and followed the sound of a song that came from deep within the place. After a while, he found the source of the music: it was Jane, and she was busy threading a pattern in a tapestry. She came to a stop when she felt him staring. The Weaver turned around and Jamison stood his ground as his memory recognized the amber honey glow in her eyes. _

"_I'm glad you made it. Take a look, it's ready."_

_He looked at the image, the pattern, and noticed the symbol of the serpent biting its tail, the symbol of infinity. On opposite sides a depiction of darkness and light reaching a single focal point, in balance. _

_Jamison felt tears in his eyes. After he cleaned the dew he looked again; Jane had transformed into a giant Phoenix and was opening her wings. Doubts aside, he walked into her embrace, unafraid that it was fire because it was her. He was going to be with her, it made sense._

_End of Dreamscape_

Jamison woke up, got up, went straight for his shower, open the cold water faucet and breathed. When he was done and dressed, he called out:

"Kreacher?"

"Master called?"

"What time is it?"

"8 am, the date is the 19th of June 2009."

"Okay, I've got to get to work, thank you Kreacher."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jamison stopped and stared at the medical center as he arrived at the building for work. He smiled as he did a quick comparison with his dream. Briefly, Doctor Black reflected that sometimes he felt like he was in a constant reverie, with all of the idiocy taking place in his life. The myths around his person, such as the boy-who-lived, the hero, a homeless man, a father, a student, a teacher. Now, he was a Master of Death. Ultimately, he felt like a leaf being dragged by the winds of change, at every turn.

He got to his office and noticed someone waiting for him.

"Luna?"

"Hello Harry, you look better."

"I'm doctor Jamison Rigel Black now."

"Yes, you do look more like a Jamison now, but enough about that. I've come to give you a message."

"Okay."

"Do remember to keep a lot of mistletoe around to attract the Nargles, when laughter isn't available? And do remember that music keeps the beasts peaceful."

"Right."

"Oh, I'm pregnant and I want you and Jane to be godparents of the twins."

"Yeah? I mean... Yes, that would be wonderful."

"Alright then, um, I got to go and let Jane know that she is going to be a godmother too, oh and Jamison? I could not teach _yoga,_ but ask me about _tantric sexuality and_ I'm sure I will be able to settle a practice in the medical center. I am legally certified as a guide. I did notice after all that fertility is one of the main goals here, isn't it? Oh well, I'll see you around then."

Luna walked into Jane's office and stopped as she took a second look at the woman sitting behind the desk. Hermione looked beautiful at the Yule celebration of 1994, however, today, she looked breathtaking. The woman in question was double-checking her schedule and Luna noticed a curious sight: Two Hermione mini me's were guarding her. She greeted the people inside:

"Good morning."

"Hi," replied Jane.

The little girls stood and one spoke:

"Are you looking for Doctor Black?" asked Emma.

"Or are you looking for Doctor Wilkins?" asked Ella.

"Oh, hello, I'm looking for my friend Hermione, though I think she changed her name to Jane."

"Luna?" said Jane with a huge smile.

"Hello Hermione, uh, you are now Jane?"

"Yes, oh Luna, how good to see you! Do come in."

The two hugged, and Luna said:

"You look wonderful, and this place, the Wilkins Medical Center? It's amazing. Oh, Rolf is having a great time with the local fauna, but I didn't know you kept dragons in human form? Those are rare indeed."

The little girls giggled. Jane turned to them and asked:

"What is it with you two?"

Ella and Emma replied, in one voice:

"Nothing."

"Nothing, they say." A little boy with brown curls and golden eyes that looked like a male version of Hermione, who, along with a thick book, was sitting down and going through the pages, interjected.

"Daniel, do you know what the girls are denying?"

"Yes, but the lady with beautiful hair was here first. It's rude to interrupt, Jane dear."

"You are correct, dear brother, the beautiful lady with golden hair and flowers in her ears is an old friend of mine. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

Daniel James stood from the chair and walked up to Luna. He extended his hand in salute. Luna extended her hand and Daniel embraced her, which surprised not only Luna but Jane. The little one spoke with a clear voice:

"_Brave Luna, you are loved by the gods. They smile and are jealous of the mortals as you left eternity barren of imagination when you took shape into a human female and were born into this realm. But blessed are those who love you and accept you… You were to bring color, life, and wisdom in every step you take… You are to be the mother of magical explorers that will colonize the stars._"

Luna had tears in her eyes as the Wilkins sisters joined the embrace and added:

"_You are blessed by destiny; stand and know that you will never be alone, neither in the flesh or in spirit form._"

Jane watched as her siblings made a prophecy, and stood in silence, just witnessing. Once they were done, she approached Luna and asked:

"Would you like a cup of tea, Luna dear?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Then, after they had time to talk about their lives up to that point, the Wilkins triplets exited the office and Daniel walked up to his father. Doctor Wendell was walking in front of a group that was touring the premises. Father and son looked resigned. This attitude alerted Jane, and her two sisters called her, in one voice:

"Come on Jane, the tour of the facilities is starting."

Jane raised one eyebrow, and Luna smiled. That usually meant something was off. It didn't matter since Luna pulled her by the hand and the two joined the mostly female line.

Once out, they walked to the indoor pool houses and, even though it was raining, the group walked without a care in the world. The assembly entered the antechamber and there was the crystal wall.

On the inside, where the pool was located, it looked like a window. The image inside reflected various male, physical therapists, all of them representing a very dignified and muscled example of the ethnic aesthetic.

The women in the group sighed with delight, and Luna and Jane felt the estrogen rise. It was then that the star of the pool made an entry in Azure scrubs: a tall male with fair skin, medium athletic build, and a clipboard. The man in question was alluring and handsome. Doctor Black was wearing his blue uniform. He walked around the pool, formally supervising the advances that the children were making today. Jane heard Luna quietly admit:

"Oh wow, he is even more attractive in uniform."

The females around, except for Jane, sniggered and one voice called out:

"My money is that he will not do the lullaby today, the Le Grange triplets are not around?"

"Wait for it, they always make an appearance, right around now."

Jane was starting to see how the pattern was forming here, and she was going to get the little brains behind the organization of the so-called "_Facility Tour"._

Just like the two voices predicted, the triplets were strollered inside in their baby buggy. Lula drove the stroller, and today, she looked particularly graceful.

Antagonism as a backlash was not excluded from the female entourage, as Lula neared Doctor Black. Luna, on the other hand, was having a great time, since the locals were providing her with a better animal behavior study, all round.

Doctor Black noticed that the babies were teething and smiled with genuine care. On the opposite side of the wall, where the females observed, the heat went up a notch. Jamison looked through his pocket and produced a vial of syrup-like liquid.

He gently raised the babies, unwrapped a cotton swab, soaked the tip, and swabbed each of the baby's gums. The babies were restless, sleepy and annoyed. With unrestrained gentleness, he enveloped the three of them in a hug and sat down; his deep melodic voice in a soft rumble sang the lullaby. The babies in his arms fell asleep in minutes, it seemed as if by magic.

Lula took them and placed them back in the stroller. The therapy group gradually emptied the pool. In a parallel action, the female entourage copied the behavior from the pool, soon only Luna and Jane remained.

Jane had already planned on what she would do later when she had a word with her father, mother, and siblings. However, she did notice that Doctor Black was still in the pool area. He was staring directly at her as though there was no glass, or building, no one, just her, Jane Le Grange. Jane, on the other hand, was surprised by his demeanor. Luna took this moment to add:

"Don't let the Nargles get you, that there is a dragon in human form. In recent times, they were believed extinct as a species. They were hunted because of their potent magical abilities. The human dragons usually come out of hiding to mate, form a family, and retire from the world while they raise their young. He is calling you to him. You are his mate, don't fight it. Think about this, the dragon will always need fire and fire a home within the dragon's heart. Oh, before I forget, will you be the godmother to the twins? When they get here?"

"I- Um, babies? Your babies?... Of course Luna, I'll be their godmother."

"Good. I have to go; I promised Rolf we would try the _Reclining Lotus_ position today, and the time is right. I'll see you, Jane."

Jane smiled, hugged Luna, and waved goodbye to her friend as she rushed through the door and gardens.

Doctor Le Grange continued her day, and it was only after she heard a shout, that she raised her head:

"Jane!"

"Mum, what is it?"

"Jane, you have been on autopilot the entire day. You've ignored your sisters and brother, you missed Jordan and Robert's singing and Lilith levitated her bib when she was ready to take her fruit mash. Plus the Flamel's asked by phone if they could visit you, but instead, called me and said that you were not answering calls. It's true, I mean, I've been trying to catch your attention for the last two minutes, is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm sorry mom, but I guess that I wanted a moment alone. I just didn't know I was being so efficient at avoiding everybody? I'm sorry."

"It's okay, why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll talk to Nona and the girls and we'll close for the rest of the day. We will take the babies home with us. Go on now. Oh, by the way, Jane, you look amazing."

"Yeah, okay… I'm sorry mom, I just feel unfocused… I look amazing? Alright, if you say so? I'll go then."

Jane walked out, and after a while ceased her step, then turned around to look into the medical center. On a careful appreciation, it appeared clean and cared for, just where it was supposed to be, but somehow, to her, it seemed incomplete.

Was she looking at the building or herself as an analogy? In a moment of clarity, she acknowledged that the questions pointed to her views and reasoning of life.

She felt like she had experienced blindness for a major part of her life. Still, something was unmatched.

She knew how numbness felt. She was more than acquainted with the feeling of sleepwalking. Denial made no sense any more, so shyly she accepted the familiarity of this unease.

Back when Hermione was an active overeater, the food was her crutch and it calmed the anxiety. The aftermath though always left so many scars. Now, was Doctor Le Grange able to take a step into the unknown? Was she brave enough to get a new set of scars? Those were the real questions.

She transported herself to a desert plain in New Zealand. Back to square one. She could breathe with ease here. She could just stay in the area and try to make sense of it all.

Jamison noticed her departure and followed closely. The trait of invisibility as Master of the Hallows covered his tracks. She was sitting close to the edge of a lake. He got close and said:

"Here you are."

"Yeah."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"No, you can stay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, yet I feel messed up. I'm sorry that I'm not eloquent, but if I was to explain myself, the closest thing would be that I feel like a little kid who was given this pair of sharp scissors and told not to run. Then, surprise! an earthquake rumbles, but the message sticks. "Don't you dare run!" Are you shitting me!? I've had regrets, and I have thought too much about my decisions. I love my life, but I feel lost. And now? There isn't enough food, drugs or liquor in this world to numb me. I'm scared of always being alone, but I'm so used to it. God, I don't know what I'm saying. I'm hungry, I'm lonely and I'm just dazed, and I can't seem to get used to this alienating feeling. Plus, I have to be strong, I have to look for the way, look for the answer and I have to make sense of everything..."

Jamison pulled her into his arms. He knew every word as if it was him spelling it out, the feeling of loneliness, the void reflected in her, her pain, and hurt. He added:

"Just let me hold you; I just want to hold you."

"I'm scared."

"So am I… But we can be brave together, can't we? I mean, we are not supposed to be perfect; we are only human. I don't have the answers either. I just know that there is good and bad in this world. It is what we do with this knowledge that makes us stand, or fall... And that's about all I know about life's philosophy, sorry."

Jamison heard her laughter and his wings ripped through his shirt. Soon enough Jane gasped as she figured out what exactly was keeping them off the ground:

"You have dark wings?"

"Yeah."

"They're beautiful."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Good."

He apparated into the Black keep. His clothes were falling apart. She wasn't looking, she just held onto him, wrapped in the heat of his leathery wings and the soft beating of his heart.

Jane sighed in exhaustion.

Jamison placed her in his bed and transfigured her clothes into a similar model of the pajamas she had been wearing when he visited her home. He asked Mr. K. to take her makeup off.

He took a shower and put on a comfortable set of nightclothes. He had a huge bed, so he placed himself on the opposite side, not before making sure she was covered as well. It didn't matter, she found him in the vast expanse of the bed, and again she rested her head on his chest. He gently scratched the side of her head and added:

"Sleep, beautiful Jane, I'll stand guard for you."

"I'll stand guard for you too," she replied in a whisper, before relaxing into sleep.

-oo0oo-

_**Home of Sally-Anne Perks. Sydney, Australia. 20 June 2009. 1 am**_

Sally woke up abruptly and tried to breathe, but a cold-like a grip seemed to encase her lungs.

Her mind seemed determined to continue with the incessant obsession over Jamison Black. Sally remained in the dark, and with an effort, started to gather her thoughts again.

In the darkness, she felt no guilt, no pain, no regrets.

Sally recalled becoming the secretary of doctor Monica, and her efforts to achieve her accounting degree and license, all of it to get a promotion after her first year in the Wilkins Medical center.

She had been happy until he walked into the medical center and everything changed.

Doctor Jamison Rigel Black was a mystery she could not figure out.

There were so many questions that bothered her. For example, why did he look just like the late Professor Severus Snape, that first time they met? Why was he hiding the fact that he was so attractive? Why was he trying to keep a low profile? Of course, the name Black carried weight in magical circles, but he was an oddity all around.

He was classically appealing, very professional in his demeanor, punctual, attired in a suit, clean-shaven, with long blue-black hair, tall, toned, and with a face like a modern god of beauty that held ravishing eyes of green. His hands were just beautiful: long fingers and short, clean nails. He looked like the epitome of a romantic hero and had an alluring scent that drove all the females, and some males, insane with need or jealousy.

That awful cow Doctor Jane Le Grange wasn't worthy of him. With all the attributes given, the man had an aura of power that made the air crackle around him.

As a witch, she could discern different power sources, and this man was a fountain.

She had tried, since the very first time they met, to ignore her feelings towards doctor Black. However, each day became a battle, since her magic kept on pushing her in his direction.

Now, she realized she was going insane. She turned the lights on and sat on her bed, then got up and went to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and wash her face.

Later, she decided on a full shower. She yearned for the vision to linger. After she had dried and got her nightgown on, she went looking for a pen in her drawers, then found a notebook, and wrote:

Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black, Jamison Black...

It went on and on until she finished three pages. She denied and got up, then felt a claw-like hand take a hold of her. She tried moving, but another claw caught her mouth and it whispered:

"Oh, dear Sally, you're so ripe it hurts not to notice you anymore."

She felt a male, but he was made of stone; his body was warm but did not radiate heat. She tried to move away and the voice held a note of mean humor when he added:

"Come on now, you wanted me, and now that you finally have me here you want to back off?"

Sally stopped and turned her face. He was tall, had ebony hair, his eyes were jade green. Then, she looked at his hands and noticed his talons were lacquered black. He looked like a copy, however, something about that man felt off. She negated again. He retorted:

"Fine!... You want to play hard to get, so be it."

He threw her against the floor, Sally banged her head. He ripped off her nightgown. The man-creature laughed and commented:

"It's a shame that no one can see you. You are a striking beauty, Sally. It's too bad that the curse on your soul is still in effect. I can see that you have the very attributes to be the model for carnal beauty, and it matters not since the rest of the world regards you as a lamp on the street, and you know what's worse?"

He took hold of the notebook filled with pages of Jamison Black, his smile crooked up, and he continued to voice out his thoughts:

"You fell in love with a powerful wizard?... Such a waste of effort, Sally, dear, dear Sally, so eye-catching, tall, curvaceous, athletic with hair the color of honey straw, and mesmerizing eyes in a shade of Brown-Bordeaux and a graceful face, not to mention independent. You are a real jewel. Gorgeous, lonely, very responsible, but still, _Invisible_ Sally… Oh, I've seen you walk in the company of just your thoughts, rearranging your dreams, trying your best to fit, to be considered worthy of love, by the great _Jamison Black_… Oh, but don't worry Sally dear, you still have three more years before you have enough gold to buy that bracelet and a love potion combination from the goblins. By then, it's possible that Doctor Le Grange will have given birth to six more children, and all Black's… But it's good since you're used to being ignored or picked last, right?"

Sally felt a lump in her throat, and tears gathered in her eyes. She heard his words, and like knives, they made mincemeat of her dreams. She knew what he was: he was an Incubus. The Incubi only stalked and favored broken females. He spoke the truth, however, she was unaware of the curse he pointed out before. The Incubus looked like a bad replica of Jamison Black, so she asked:

"What do you want, demon?"

"You were sorted into Gryffindor, weren't you? Anyone else would have soiled themselves... right? I was sent to deliver you to a temple; the ones that hold me captive want to speak to you. Oh, and before you ask? I don't know why they want you, you'll have to ask them yourself."

"I, uh, yeah, I'll ask, but I need to get dressed."

He snapped his fingers and she was attired in jeans, boots and a button-up cardigan. He added with a bored tone of voice:

"Anytime you're ready, Sally."

She breathed in and out and nodded in acceptance while responding:

"I'm ready."

He took her arm and disappeared, only to reappear in a damp place. They walked and found a rock formation which looked like a table, and in front of the altar, a wall with a continuous flow of lava was the only source of light. On the table, there was an array of gifts. Three faces materialized in the flow of lava, like third dimension masks. The three began speaking in one voice. Sally was not impressed, she had seen this trick before, with the Wilkins triplets, but kept quiet. The voice said:

"Ah, Sally-Anne Perks, how good of you to make our acquaintance, and in one piece?"

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?"

"That is the question, isn't it?... Let's just say that we both want the same thing: Jane Le Grange out of the picture, the sooner the better."

"Why me?"

"Because you have the hunger, plus you have a way to pay for our favor, something rare in this day in age."

"Ah, I do?... and what is that?"

"Virginal blood, and not just any, but magical virginal blood..."

"You want my blood? God! You can go to the Wilkins Medical Center and get a pint, I donate every two months."

The three voices laughed merrily, along with the Incubus. He got close and picked her up and placed her on the altar. He was attired in a mangled gray suit. His features softly changed, his skin tone became fair and displayed a hint of blush in peach color, his eyes became violet-blue, thick eyebrows and curled lashes, his hair shortened its length, and into the color of ash blond, a fine nose, square jaw, and chin. His body became compact, slightly taller than her, but more toned, and a small golden beard made an appearance, deep rose thick lips and perfect set of teeth when he smiled. He looked more approachable, like a wholesome next-door neighbor. She arched one eyebrow in reaction to his physical shift. The voices laughed with more deviousness, they added:

"Oh, her innocence is just delightful."

The Incubus huffed in annoyance and added:

"If you want a willing participant, I suggest you stop teasing her and go away?!... You will get your payment, she wants Black that badly."

The voices cackled in response:

"Well look at the Chevalier demon, why don't you?"

The laughter increased, however, the faces disappeared until the lava flow continued, and silence became the norm. He got close to her and quietly asked:

"Do you want to get him?"

"Yes."

"You have to trade, their power for your virginal blood."

"You mean sex, don't you?"

"Bingo."

Sally blushed and realized she could hardly swallow. "Oh boy."


	14. The gifts of Seduction

**The disclaimer is in chapter one. I don't own anything but the idea and my laptop.**

**I would like to give thanks to the Higher Power, yes one chapter closer to the end.**

**A hug and kiss to my home team of cheerleaders. Yes, Mom and Son, you guys are the best.**

**To Slytherinsal, all my love S, thanks for your support.**

**To Marc the Unruly, Marc you are a trooper, and marc you are a champ, thanks for keeping up with this crazy plot.**

**To Noppoh, my gorgeous, imaginative friend and beta, all my hugs, you are a jewel.**

**To the favorites and followers, hope you like this, it has lemons.**

**To the haters, trolls and such, I don't feed the trolls.**

**This is a rated M 18+ Mature language and themes.**

**To the rest, enjoy the read.**

**Madie080802**

* * *

**Chapter 14. The gifts of Seduction.**

_**Black keep. Unknown location. 20 June 2009. 7 am.**_

_**East wing. Guest bedrooms.**_

_Jamison Blacks' Dreamscape._

_Morning came and Jane was on top of him, just like old lovers. He was naked, so was she, plus she had her hand on his erection. _

_He was woken by the heat of her blush, like a bright morning star beckoning him to wake._

_He opened his eyes and noticed the very interesting hand placement, uh dilemma, he was in, while the gorgeous Nymph at his side had a lovely color on her face. Jamison scrunched his eyebrows as she spoke._

"_You don't seem annoyed, angry, or even bashful?" _

_He cleared his throat and said:_

"_All I know is that I don't remember getting naked, and to me, this is a welcome surprise. Plus my Willie did such a good job, it's getting a lovely pat in the morning. Why would I be angry, annoyed, or even bashful about that? The real question here is, will I get to pat you too?" _

_End of Jamison's Dreamscape_

"Master?"

Jamison fell out of his bed in a heap of sheets. At that moment he felt bashful, annoyed, and was about to shout in anger, when he recalled that he was sleeping in the guest rooms because Jane was in his bed.

Nevermind he was an Idiot, but also a decent guy, yeah, that's it, and had exited his bed and bedroom the previous evening to give Jane time to rest.

Currently, he was hiding a massive hard-on, and an ugly old elf just woke him from a really good dream, the fucker! Just as it was getting good, life was so unfair! Nevertheless, he replied,

"Yes, Kreacher?"

"I suggest you get dressed and prepare breakfast and surprise her in bed, as a gesture of gratitude for the amazing night you shared."

"What amazing night? We didn't get to have one night. Wait a minute, that's quite sneaky? Uh, I mean brilliant! Excuse me, I need to make myself presentable; I'll be right back."

"Good."

_**Black Keep. Unplottable Location. New Zealand. West Wing. Jamison Blacks' master suite. 20 June 2009. 7:45 am.**_

_Jane Le Grange Dreamscape._

_Dawn approached and she opened her eyes. It seemed to the occupants of the bed that clothing was optional and, naturally, it was tossed aside during the night._

_The two of them were holding each other. He was on his back, she was comfortable against him and smiled. _

_He had his arm around her waist in a firm, one arm hug. She had her head against his chest and one hand on his manhood. Both of them became aware of their location and the hand placement on each other. While she gained a deep blush, Jamison said:_

"_Doctor Le Grange, I've been meaning to ask you one thing?"_

"_What?"_

"_Would you like to go out with me, for a cup of coffee?"_

"_Oh, I um, uh… seriously, you are not bothered by me, or where my hand is currently resting?"_

"_Why, now that you mention it?... No, as a matter of fact, I don't remember getting naked, or you getting naked either, but I'm glad."_

_She started to move away when he added:_

"_So, no on the coffee?"_

"_We work together."_

"_Yes, just like your mother and father do."_

"_You're right, but I'm not young, nor without my share of responsibilities… Plus, you already had the first view of what a basket case I can turn into when nobody's looking."_

"_Right, so no coffee, then what about a date?... We can wear clothes and talk about bunny slippers and how to avoid meltdowns?"_

"_What?... No, I don't think you have a remedy to avoid my meltdowns."_

"_I do, besides, I love mature women. I used to have a crush on my third-grade teacher. She had a lovely pair of… glasses, and made funny faces every time I changed her hair color."_

_Jane laughed and he continued,_

"_I don't mind you having a family because I have space in my life to welcome it all… even the snappy ones."_

"_You are crazy."_

"_That's not a secret, but really, I do have a remedy for insanity, in particular, yours… It wouldn't hurt if you had a little bit more faith in me?"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Want to see it?"_

"_Okay."_

_He took her hand and gripped harder on his erection, which made Jane open her eyes a bit wider. He then kissed her, enjoying the gasp in her reaction. He increased the intensity and rolled his body until he was kneeling in front of her. _

_The air that she was breathing seemed to abandon her body, and that strange tickle that made her feel so vulnerable and needy took its place. _

_She raised her hand to slap him before she felt his tongue penetrate her mouth. Dear Lord, the man could kiss. She then felt him start a trail of feather-light kisses on her neck, as she did a double check on the softness of his skin, and if it was firm muscle all over, or not? _

_He stopped kissing her and added:_

"_Does anything else matter more than us, right now?"_

"_No."_

"_Let me love you then, or stop right here?"_

_Her hand was in motion around his glans, and she realized she couldn't remember feeling anything like this in her life. _

_He looked like he was in pain — his eyes were tearing and he was trembling with restraint. _

_Her insides, in response, became tense as if he was a ferocious animal that was enticing her._

_It was a new experience, and her heartbeat increased as she became familiar with the seduction that arose with the sensual trance he displayed, to attract her into his trap._

_She could have ended the encounter, but did not. So, with little to no reason, she gripped harder and increased the speed of her caress. He shifted his position, sitting on his ankles and breathing quietly through her ministrations._

_She got on her knees too and kissed him. Even though she could not voice her agreement, she nodded, while her skin became acquainted with his skin._

_She kept a reverent touch, creating a trail of fire with kisses, testing her actions. Wondering if he, like her, felt the havoc that their closeness was producing with every soft contact of theirs. _

_Her advance reached his nipples and before she continued, he embraced her and added:_

"_Don't let go… Please, don't ever let me go."_

_She felt empty. She hadn't ever experienced the void as clearly as in that moment. Without looking away, she pressed her forehead to his, raised her hips, and felt him complete her in unbearable pleasure. Her body adjusted to his, in perfect convex and concave, in heat and comfort. Never before did she conceive fullness as this man provided. _

_He began to growl and their eyes met. Dreams, nightmares, past, present, it all collided. He wrapped her legs around him and placed her back against the mattress. As he rotated his hips and observed her, she raised her neck and added:_

"_Go ahead, if you want to brand me? You can."_

_His fangs and wings appeared and he bit her. Just as he was biting her, she bit him too, on his shoulder, until she felt the tang of his blood. Her wings began to flare, and his tempo increased, and soon the air was missing because they could not hold off. She raised her face to meet him in a slight panic until he said:_

"_It's okay, you can let go. You're so beautiful."_

_Jane smiled and added:_

"_Only you can see me."_

_She threw her head back and breathed, lost in the sweet agony of release. He felt her convulse and soon met her halfway, joining her in a rush of bliss that unmade him and reduced them to one trembling soul that felt cherish and single joy in every pore._

_End of Jane's Dreamscape._

Jane Le Grange was awakened by someone staring right at her.

Jamison was gazing at her and had a tray of food. She was caught smiling in bliss, due to that lovely vision in her dreams.

Try as much as she could, she wasn't able to avoid the morning look: a very pale complexion that closely resembled a corpse. Yes, that was the norm for the early day presentation on Jane.

She was not a morning person. When it came to routine, it was a predictable cycle:

Jane wakes up and always has a run for the bathroom, washes her face and rinses her mouth. Then she would face her mortal nemesis, the hairbrush, and wrestle her hair. Then, she got her daybreak brew, pouring a lot of sugar and caffeine into her system. That would make her remembered the chores that faced her that day and the anxiety that followed made the final jump start for her. Finally, the fog in her brain got traded for a rush to start her day.

The difference today though was that she was looking at the very object of her desire, smiling with a hint of playfulness, and he brought breakfast in bed? Uh, right.

The question here was: Did she dream about having her way with the hot male in front of her, or not?

Instead, her sense of smell directed her to the platter and her brain went into a monologue:

"Oh my, what a great platter. Damn, I can't eat all of that. Right. Oh God! Bladder is full, run for the bathroom."

She just questioned in a shy tone of voice:

"Hi, good morning, this looks great. Um, where is the bathroom?"

He blinked and pulled one hell of a megawatt smile, nodded, and pointed to a door.

She blinked too and blushed. Then, she got up and as dignified, if not a bit mortified, she walked away and got to the aforementioned bathroom.

-oo0oo-

_**Sally and Echo, unknown Temple, and location. 20 June 2009, 2:45 am.**_

"You have to trade: their power for your virginal blood."

"You mean sex, don't you?"

"Bingo."

Sally blushed and realized she could hardly swallow. "Oh boy."

She tried protesting,

"But I wanted Jamison to be the first..."

Echo interrupted with a question,

"Why? I mean, he already has the experience. If you think about it? You'll be leveling the ground… Besides, Le Grange already has triplets, so why should you care about the first time?... Why not gain experience and knowledge?... The real question here is what reason are you going to give when you look in the mirror and the reflection asks you, "Why didn't you get Jamison?" Huh? Because you wanted to wait for love, or you were just afraid?"

"I am scared, but I never wanted anything as much as this."

"Then I suggest you take a hold of your fear and claim your place in the world, Sally dear."

"What do you gain?"

"Just the pleasure of flipping my middle finger and saying _fuck you!_ at the fates… Because like you, darling Sally, I was proverbially screwed eons ago."

She nodded, got on her knees, and undid the buttons on her cardigan. She took her boots off, then her jeans, then everything else, until she was naked. The Incubus smiled and undressed as well. Sally noticed that the man was genuinely enchanted by her. She closed her eyes and then opened them slightly to question:

"What's so funny?"

"You are so refreshing, so innocent and ambitious. I rarely get that combination, that's all."

He took a hold of her face, kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear:

"I wish you would have been my first… So I'll tell you what? I'll make it memorable and, when you look back, you won't regret it, like I'm sure Black and Le Grange do when they look back and recall their lost innocence."

"Okay, what should I call you?"

"Echo."

Sally nodded and pulled him into an embrace. Echo kissed her. So many firsts for Sally, it was absurd, however, as he felt her make sense of motion, and savoring as though each other were a rare delicacy, the Incubus understood the woman was a natural seductress, and honing her talents would be a once in eternity gift.

He took her hands and placed them on his chest, and in silence demonstrated how to run fingertips in a soft set of circles. Her big doe eyes, with the color of whiskey, blinked, and she smiled, then followed his instructions and caressed then massaged lightly, then started scratching.

As he reacted in a hiss, she, in turn, felt a new hunger built inside her. Heat and moisture gathered in between her legs. She kissed the scratches and then licked. Echo became entranced by the beauty of her approach and began having trouble breathing.

Sally advanced until she found his nipples and like a newborn began suckling. He raised her head and kissed her, nibbling on her lips again. Sally enjoyed the fullness of his lips and identifying the liquor like flavor in him. He placed the palms of his hands on her back and traced circles that stole the breath of her.

The rough scratching of his claws made her realized that she loved being in charge, so she kissed him in return, with all the repressed need of years of neglect, in a cathartic rage. Echo moaned as she stole the breath of his body with just that kiss.

The woman was an unsung sensual goddess. She continued scratching him softly, leaving a trail of exposed bruises that she would later lick as though it was nectar. She found herself in front of his sex and with gentleness stroked, then thoroughly continued exploring in a combination of her tongue and fingers, familiarizing herself with the warmth, the texture, and the perfume of intimate odour, plus the tang of his fluids.

Echo said:

"Give me a moment and let me lay down so you can continue. Don't forget to tell me if you don't like it, otherwise, I will continue. Remember, I cannot do this without you? Now, I want you to raise your hips above my face, and then lower yourself to my mouth… your back on my chest, now on your knees, that's it. You're so sexy. Oh hell! You taste just like ambrosia."

His hands grasped her outer thighs. Echo couldn't remember feeling the unrestrained need to eat someone, as he did for her.

Sally never conceived the idea that a tongue and kissing could feel so good.

She needed air; she needed the release. She needed... At one point, she didn't know, however, she moaned and swayed her hips, riding his face.

Then one of his hands detached from its grip and started to gently caress his erection. She understood what he meant when he said she was sexy. He was arousing, just by rolling his fingers slowly, yet firmly.

She lowered her mouth and added her tongue to the touch, enveloping as much as possible, in coalescence with the suction. It produced in Echo the illusion of heaven.

He knew she would evolve to bring down kings and kingdoms. Soon, she felt her legs tense up as though she would leap from his side and he gripped her hips, aware that she was close to losing her sanity. Echo felt her clit as hard as a pebble and he felt her shudder, and then her cry of joy, as she became one with delight.

She said:

"Echo, I need you, let me kiss you, please?"

Echo moved and as soon as she was able she turned to kiss him, she was shedding tears. She kissed him in a sweet lament. They joined and she exclaimed:

"You're so big, it hurts..."

Echo interjected,

"Hush now, it takes a moment to get used to it, but since creation, we were designed to join in genuine balance. Move your hips, like before, when it was my tongue inside of you… Now, oh by the gods, you're so exquisite it hurts Sally."

He raised his hands to caress her breasts and her hardened nipples and kissed them. He changed his angle and since she was on top, she arched her back as she met each of his thrusts. She allowed his lips on her chest and she added:

"Oh Echo, don't stop, you're not a demon, but an angel of pleasure!"

It was then that Echo lost sight of his self-control and growled, lighting the torches in raw magic, and letting his seed flow and fill Sally's womb. He replied in a lament:

"Sally!"

As they sobered, she held onto him, and Echo moved not without reluctance. He gently cleaned her vulva and gathered the blood, placing it in a small bowl. Then, they helped each other dress.

The faces in the lava reappeared and noticed the bowl. They smiled with satisfaction and added:

"There, was that so terrible?... Knowing Echo, he did a wonderful introduction to carnal pleasure… Though I do confess, I was losing faith in Echo, but looking at the results, he is closer to getting his revenge, as soon as you get your brand."

"Brand?"

The lava extended a thread of fire that got close to Sally and encircled her neck in a blackthorn ivy tattoo. The brand burned her neck raw and Sally screamed in pain as it cauterized and cleared, leaving only the brand of apparent black ink. The voices added:

"You are now a _vessel of the Furies._ Your mission is to kill Jane Le Grange, the soulmate of Jamison Black."

Sally opened her eyes widely and said:

"The soulmate?"

"Yes. Oh don't be discouraged, you can take Echo. He will help you figure out a scheme to make him fall, plus, the demon can help you get rid of the bodies and evidence, can't you Echo?"

Echo lowered his face and answered:

"Yes."

"See? He is a really good assistant… and you can keep an eye for any other contenders to your prize… Because, what is life without a little bit of a competition, right?... Well, we'll be in contact. See you Sally-Anne Perks."

As the figures disappeared into nothingness, Sally felt only emptiness. Tears rolled down her face while she suppressed a sob, not without thinking. "What have aI done?"

-oo0oo-

_**Black Keep. New Zealand. Unplottable location 8:30 am.**_

Jane and Jamison had breakfast and the host revealed that he was just happy to have a gorgeous woman in his bed. It was that sentiment, that made him want to celebrate.

Close to the end of the meal, he asked her to hurry up and finish so he could bring the family. They could all have a look at the animal life in the natural reserve in Black Keep.

Jane asked:

"You mean to tell me you have a Zoo in the keep?"

"Well uh, yeah… I mean, yes, yes I do… But I didn't know if telling you would seem a bit too presumptuous… Merlin! I, uh, I didn't want to sound like a Malfoy."

Jane laughed and added:

"You're insane. Without a doubt, you're a true Black."

"What?"

"Good. I used to have a crush on a Black, now I have a crush on you."

"What? Which Black?... I mean, you like me too?"

"Yes, but can we keep it between ourselves right now?"

"Um, on one condition?"

"What?"

"You let me kiss you."

"I don't kiss if not a boyfriend."

"I'm a boy and a really good friend."

Jane laughed and nodded:

"Yes, you are. Now come on and give us a kiss then."

"You do know how to charm a man."

Jane laughed again, opened her arms and said:

"God, shut up and kiss me already..."

"And feisty too?... Woman, you'll be the death of me."

She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, tasting the soft honey and coffee, plus the laughter and playfulness that he seemed to carry upon himself. She loved that unabashed freedom Jamison provided, with just the touch of his lips on her skin.

As they held, Jane came face to face with him, and he added:

"Don't let go of me, please Jane, don't ever let go of me?"

Tears caught her eyes. She nodded and replied:

"I feel the same, please don't let go of me, Jamison?"

He embraced her, and whispered in her ear:

"If the heavens are willing, I will hold you, always."

Jane held him just as tight and added:

"Me too."

Above in the heavens, the fates smiled. Everything was threading itself in harmony to their vision, so they weaved happily.

-oo0oo-

Neville and Hannah were captivated by the atmosphere in Australia. They loved the weather and the acceptance of exotic in the locals. They experienced a surreal entry of winter, and the flora to Neville was fascinating.

To the couple, it was a wondrous change. They'd heard nothing but good things about the magical retreat — a fertility center and holistic experience. The newlyweds decided to take a chance and plan their vacation.

Hannah, in general, adored the foreign flair of it all. They visited the zoo and it was after they returned to the hotel, that they realized they missed their appointment. They didn't care, they had at least two more weeks to visit the _Wilkins Holistic Retreat_.

-oo0oo-

**Wilkins Medical Center, Sydney Australia, Monday 22nd of June 2009. 10 am.**

"Hi mum, where's Sally?"

"Morning Jane. She called and said that she had the flu and asked for personal days off. I gave her three. Kay here has been substituting… Oh, I was told that a British magical couple asked for you."

"Who?"

"A young, very handsome man and his wife. Longbottom, I think?"

"Neville! Oh my God mum, where is he?"

"The couple is getting the facility tour; they must have gotten to the pool houses by now."

"Oh my, alright… My sisters, you and I are going to have a little chat later, okay?"

"Yes dear, run, the good Doctor Black is probably about to jump into the pool, by the absence of female personal..."

"Oh my God! It's been six months since his entry and still, the world around cannot come to terms… Unbelievable, mum."

"Oh darling, it's all in good sport. Think about the fund proceedings to help the children and parents of low income..."

"Oh mum, you know very well that I have that angle covered. That's why there is an economics profile on all of the patients. What are you not telling me?"

"It's a surprise, Jane. Well go on now, go find this Longfellow?"

"It's Longbottom, mum."

Unwillingly, Jane walked into the mostly female group and found Neville scrubbing his face in disbelief.

Hannah was gobsmacked, looking at the triplets, laughing and singing, and one doctor Black emerging from the water next to the babies. The group inside the antechamber was having a great time and Jane, well Jane could not discern if she lost sight of her sanity. Then Hannah voiced a question, pointing at Doctor Black:

"Is that man part of the cast from The Thunder from down under?"

Which, as a response, had all the females laughing and Jane Le Grange admitting to herself:

"That's it, I've died and gone to hell."


	15. Loyalties

**The disclaimer is in chapter one. I just own the idea for this plot.**

**I would like to thank my Higher Power. It's been a memorable crazy day. Thanks for that too.**

**A hug and kiss to my cheerleader. My son, and to my mom a late birthday hug.**

**To Slytherinsal my best for laughing at my version of Greek Mythos.**

**To Marc the Unruly, all my best. You are a trooper Marc and thank you for sticking to this fic.**

**To Noppoh, my gorgeous and amazing friend, remember, one story at a time, or I will fly to Belgium and spank you for bitting more than you can chew. Hugs dear.**

**To the favorites and followers. Thanks for your support, believe me, this chapter was difficult to post.**

**To the haters, trolls, guest (malicious) anonymous reviewers and such. I don't feed the trolls.**

**This is a Rated M 18+ mature themes and language.**

_To the rest enjoy the read._

_Madie080802._

* * *

**Chapter 15. Loyalties.**

_The hidden temple of Hephaisteion._

It had been a while since the god Hephaestus had been home. The temple inside the mountain always held intimacy, so he looked forward to his destination.

He was tired of his journey and just wanted to retire, no weapons, no conspiracies, and no more idiots.

He recently had taken a mortal appearance to gain perspective about redemption, and he found the entire experience too surreal and far too similar to his immortal existence, to hell with philosophy. He was frustrated because he wanted his soulmate the goddess Aglaea to notice him. She too had taken human form.

Hephaestus shrugged at the memory of his failure, the drama that followed that aforementioned adventure, and the very pointless ending. He thought to himself:

"I'm sure Sophocles would have loved to take the story and fashion it into a tragedy worthy of a classical cringe. He could envision the title now: "_**How to love like an idiot and die like a scapegoat."**_

He smiled and then noticed as he walked inside his home that his guardians were asleep. After walking further inside the temple, he became aware of a faint odour. It was the scent of incense laced with Lotus, the one flower that renders lesser creatures, such as protectors of temples, unconscious.

He walked to his altar table and observed an offering of blood.

How could he honor the gift, to him and his temple, if he was absent throughout the ceremony? He refused to get angry. He extinguished the incense and cleared the air, then got close to the pool of molten rock and said:

"Tell me who invaded my temple, fooled my guards, and made the offering of blood in my absence?"

His black eyes glowed with the intensity of volcanic heat, as he witnessed the initiation of the human magical female as a vessel of the Erinyes, the broken incubus, and those three bitches, the Furies, practically getting away with murder.

Hephaestus was not only angry but offended.

_The sisterhood of eternal anguish_ decided to avenge Zeus' disappearance, and now these female creatures decided to emulate the grand manipulator.

Well, that wouldn't do; they messed with the wrong lame god because taking him for granted landed his previous wife and lover in a trap and public humiliation.

He examined the memory closely and noticed that the girl and the demon shared more than just a sexual connection. He studied the glow after they joined the complementary magicks and he smiled while thinking out loud:

"This is almost too easy… Well now, I guess it is time to be cruel, fair and competent… But first, I need to speak to the Moirai." He sighed. "And just as I was getting ready to tell the world to go fuck itself. Life is so unfair."

Limping, he found himself in front of the temple of the Moirai. He entered, closely followed by Thanatos.

The weavers continued working while nodding in unison as a salute to them both.

Hephaestus asked Thanatos, as soon as he was able:

"Have you noticed anything unusual lately?"

Thanatos replied:

"Nothing."

Hephaestus continued: "So it comes as no surprise to anyone that there was no retaliation but complete acceptance for the change of power? And an absence of challenge, by the former king of the gods, Zeus, to the new contender?"

The Fates simply replied: "Apollo has taken the seat of the king, in Olympus."

Hephaestus inquired: "What about those loyal to the missing bastard? Anything in the old pattern?"

The Fates in unison raised an eyebrow, which in turn made Hephaestus smile and made Thanatos questioned:

"Want to share the joke, Hephaestus?"

"Now that you mention it? Yes, Thanatos, I think I do. Could it be possible that you all forgot one fact or two? When you, as a group, experience a change of leadership, factions rearrange and plan to overthrow the new leaders passively or aggressively. Remember I am the god of the forge? I, among other things, in my spare time, create weapons. I too have been witness to how, over the ages, gods and demigods accept or reject the chain of command. Now, I want to know if there is a connection between the soul of Sally-Anne Perks and Echo?"

Thanatos and the fates asked: "Why?"

Hephaestus replied: "Well, you see, it's a funny story altogether."

After he relayed his discovery in his home temple, he commented:

"I don't know about you four, but I found the intrusion distasteful, not just rude, hence why I am curious about this particular couple. I kind of grasped that they were up to no good, besides being hellbent on destroying Jamison Black and Jane Le Grange... "

The Fates interjected:

"You mean the guardian of immortality?"

Thanatos questioned too: "And the custodian of the gift of death?"

Hephaestus added: "Well, I didn't know those were the chosen ones, and certainly not your protegés, but those are the targets."

Thanatos replied: "Do sit down, oh mighty god of the forge, this is going to take some time to explain. Why don't you send a message to Dionysus? Tell him to send wine; we are all going to need it."

The fates added: "Indeed."

Hephaestus thought to himself: "This might be interesting, the Fates and Death drunk? Will the surprises ever stop?" He summoned his Crane and sent for wine.

-oo0oo-

_**Home of Sally-Anne Perks. Sydney, Australia. 20 June 2009. Noon.**_

Sally opened her eyes and remembered that common sense was not her strong suit. She awoke in her bed and a man was holding her. She sighed.

She felt protected by his embrace. She smiled with sadness, and thought, with a touch of cynical humor: "Protected? Really? This is just so messed up, I'm insane."

She let the tears roll down her cheeks. Echo inquired:

"Sally, I can help you, but I'm unable to read minds. Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how protected I feel when you hold me, alright? The last time I felt this vulnerable was back when I was an eleven year old, starting in a magical school."

She sighed and then shrugged at her memory. She continued:

"I wasn't aware that magic was real, until a month previous to my acceptance letter into Hogwarts. I had never been away from my parents or to a foreign place. The day of the sorting ceremony, I was surrounded by people of various ages and social backgrounds, looking at me as though I was retarded. That is, once they got around to take notice that I too was in the room.

"Then next, my very first day of class, I got lost. The stairway led me up to the seventh floor… I was so scared. It was then that I met my only friend in the school, the only one I could confide for that period of time."

Echo asked: "Who was that?"

Sally replied: "The Grey Lady."

"Who was she?"

"The ghost of the house of Ravenclaw, Helena Ravenclaw… She was a beautiful ghost lady that talked to no one. She found me. I was on my way to class and everything went wrong."

Sally took a moment to embrace Echo and continue with her recollection.

"The ghost found a little girl crying on the top of the stairs, and took pity on me. She said:

"There you are, shouldn't you be in class?"

I nodded and answered as truthfully as I could. "Yes, but no one waited for me, no one talks to me either. I tried getting to the main hall for breakfast, but Peeves chased me with water balloons. Then the crazy staircases, and now I'm here."

The gray lady smiled and said to me: "So, now you're wet, hungry, and lost?"

I nodded again. She regarded me, smiled and added: "Well, we are very close to a place where you can rest. Come on now girl, you are in for a rare treat."

I replied: "But don't you think-?"

The gray lady asked: "What?"

I denied and added: "Nothing, forget it."

The ghost insisted: "What, girl?"

I breathed and replied. "I was going to say, don't you think that someone will miss me? But no, no one sees me."

Lady Ravenclaw shook her head and added: "But I do see you, and you need to get ready for classes, but not before breakfast."

I nodded and said: "Yeah, Okay."

A bit later, we were in front of an ugly tapestry of someone dancing with trolls. The lady smiled with nostalgia and added in confidence:

"Dear Barney, he was a riot, but just like you and me, we were never taken seriously… Come on now, behind the tapestry there is a door. Now, when you are in front of it, say: "I need a place to change clothes, have breakfast, and take me to my first class." Say it three times, and then open the door, child."

I interjected: "Sally."

She asked: "What?"

I insisted: "My name is Sally, lady ghost."

She blinked and then said: "Ah, well Sally, nice to meet you. My name is Helena Ravenclaw."

I did a small curtsy and said: "Nice to meet you too. I like your name; can I call you Lady Helena?"

She smiled, seemingly enchanted by my manners, and added: "Yes. Go on now."

I followed the instructions and walked into my common room. I dashed up the stairs and changed clothes, then came down to find a replica of my home kitchen and a full breakfast. I smiled at the lady and said: "Thanks."

She nodded and replied: "You're welcome."

-oo0oo-

_Back at the temple of the Moirai, Hephaestus was sitting down at the table._

The thread kept interlacing and completing its design, while suspended in the air. Thanatos was close to losing the drinking bet against Dionysus, and the Moirai were singing.

The Lame God of the forge asked:

"You want me to do what again?"

The Moirai stopped singing and replied:

"We want you to help them."

Hephaestus asked: "Help who?"

Thanatos replied: "Sally and Echo."

The Fates added: "Jane and Jamison."

Hephaestus retorted "Oh, for fuck's sake. Make up your mind."

The four in question slurred: "All of them."

Dionysus slumped off the table. Thanatos did a fist pump into mid-air and said: "Yes!" Then hurled.

The Moirai laughed. Then, after a while, they added to the god of the forge: "All of them. We need a similar strategy as when you trapped Aphrodite and Ares, but this time with those three poisonous backstabbing bitches in mind."

Hephaestus inquired with a sickly green complexion "Please don't tell me you want me to play both sides of the field once more?"

Thanatos replied: "Okay, we won't tell you, but we need to be effective and fast to get these monsters… The Moirai and I were thinking that you should be working behind a smokescreen with Sally and Echo, and face to face with Jamison and Jane?"

Hephaestus asked in a whisper: "And why would I face those two?"

Thanatos replied: "Because they respect you."

The god of the forge asked incredulously: "Do they?"

The Fates answered: "Yes, why wouldn't they respect you? You were the bravest man they met, and once the war was at a close, proof of your loyalty to Aglaea, I mean, _Lily Evans_ surfaced..."

Hephaestus stood up, put a hand in front of him, and warned Thanatos: "Don't say it."

Dionysus got up and asked: "Don't say what?... That you were _Severus Snape_? Big deal! We all saw it, and we all cried when that snake attacked you. I love you, man!" Then he too started throwing up.

Hephaestus cringed and declared: "Where is that donkey of yours when you need it? Dionysus…" He started to get dizzy and fainted.

Dionysus added: "Talk about lame. He comes back from being a mortal and now he's a wimp that can't even hold his liquor? I do not envy his sad state or the pain he is going to feel once he's awake. It's going to be a bitch."

Next morning, Hephaestus woke up and found himself painted burgundy and naked. Dionysus's donkey was nuzzling his hair.

Hephaestus said: "Dionysus, did you get the name of that titan that got me?"

Dionysus replied with a snore.

Thanatos said: "Fuck, not so loud! Oh, the light."

The fates said: "We need ambrosia."

Hephaestus interjected: "Are you shitting me? Where are my clothes?"

Dionysus groggily answered: "You took them off and then torched them. You said they had a scent of lilies and you didn't want the fucking odour that reminded you of Aglaea… I painted you burgundy because it was appropriate."

Hephaestus rose, snapped his fingers, and became attired. Later, his messenger Crane appeared with ambrosia.

Afterward, while back in his temple, he bathed in liquid onyx and then went hunting for a couple of trespassers.

_**Home of Sally-Anne Perks. Sydney, Australia. 20th of June 2009. 1 pm.**_

The god of the forge found the home of Sally, and as a shadow crossed to where the couple was holding each other. It was then that he heard the last bit of Miss Perks tale:

"The last time we've met, Lady Ravenclaw told me her story. I was unaware that it would be our last time together. My dad took me away after I stepped down from the Hogwarts Express at the end of my third year. However, I do remember it was very important for her that I knew… I guess it all boils down to the stupid choices we as individuals take… Anyway, afterward, I understood why she felt a connection to me. It turns out that being Helena Ravenclaw was not the most glamorous thing. When she was a little girl, she became aware that she was always going to be standing in the shadow of her mother...

"A protegé of Salazar Slytherin came, and unlike Salazar, the Baron did not regard Helena as a stupid girl. Tired of being a second-class portrait of Rowena, Helena decided to organize the library…

"She became silent and more reserved as a result, and since her attitude was indifferent, everyone turned their sight to other events, politics, and wars with the Muggles. The arguments between Godric and Salazar became the main attraction at dinner.

"The baron instead made her laugh, which in turn surprised her peers and mother. Her new friend's dark humor and how he tore to pieces all of the founder's flaws in everyday conversation made her aware that they too were part of humanity.

"The young friends soon became lovers and had a fiery affair behind closed doors. The day came when Helena realized that her mother's tiara was going to be an issue, so she decided that since she was the heir of such an artifact, she would stash it away before it created chaos.

"Helena spoke to her mother, Rowena, showed her the letters in correspondence that she had received. Helena shared with Rowena her thoughts and asked for her advice on visiting Constantinople as an outcome from such an exchange of mail.

"Rowena was enchanted. Her daughter was outgoing and wanted to travel and visit the foreign library, to attest of its grandeur. Of course, the mother gave her blessing and Helena stepped out of the castle.

"Helena traveled alone, ignorant of her advanced pregnancy. The journey to Albania was torture. It was only after she found a cave and was resting that she realized that she was having a baby. She called for her house-elf, her nanny. The house-elf in question helped her mistress to deliver and Elaine was born.

"Helena made a pact: she would return to the continent after she ended her pilgrimage. Lady Helena then would travel to Calais in France and the three of them would start anew. The elf left with the baby Elaine.

"Two days later, the Baron found the cave. It was deserted, however, Helena's things were there. He found her bloody attire and then the remains of the placenta and umbilical cord. He started looking for the baby and found more bloody blankets.

"Helena returned from the tree in which the tiara would remain hidden for centuries. She found her lover trembling and crying, and when he turned to face her the hatred in his complexion left her mute. He chastised her, saying that she was and infantile and simple girl. That due to that fact, she was horrendous, and no matter how beautiful she was, her pride was her downfall.

"Helena was feverish and had a hemorrhage. In a rage, because she held her tongue, the Baron jumped and killed her with his own hands, then left with the bloody cloth in his grasp.

"A rainstorm enveloped the forest, and as a result, he slipped from a cliff and died.

"What both of those souls did not count on, was that death was enraged when the two made themselves acquainted to it.

"Thanatos spoke as they appeared in front of him: "You two are soulmates and in your final actions, you both committed a crime against the Fates. Baron, she did not kill your daughter Elaine. The little one is in Calais, France, where the nanny elf and your daughter awaits the return of her mother and the magical servant's mistress. You, Helena, betrayed your mother's trust and the Baron. Both you and the Baron betrayed each other. You, Baron, with your rage at her silence and you, Helena, not speaking to save your soul. Well, you two will return to Hogwarts as ghosts. You, Helena, will remain unheard to the majority of occupants at the castle as penance and you, Baron, will wear chains as a symbol of your murderous rage and Helena's blood. Only the descendant of your union will be able to forgive you and set you free since both of you have attempted against the gift of life. Magic as a whole will be suspended from your line of descent, for at least eight centuries. Remember now, do not offend the fates and me ever again. So mote it be!"

"Lady Helena wept and made me promise that I would help her find her last descendant. She, in turn, would be able to help her descendant, and ultimately forgive the echoes of the past and their mistakes. I agreed to the quest, then made a vow.

"Of course, by my life and magic, I promised I will find her, and now look at me Echo?

"I'm a deluded woman that wears the brand of a triad of murdering and duplicitous deities… What a joke."

He held onto her and then noticed the overgrown shadowy figure staring at them. The entity spoke:

"Well well well, what do we have here? A tinsel demon, and a witch that made a magical oath to protect the very woman she swore to destroy just hours ago."

Hephaestus thought to himself: "Fucking hangover."

Instead, he said: "Fortunately you two and I share a common enemy, the Furies… I'm upset about other deities breaking into someone else's temple…and now you two have managed to piss me off. But, since I just came from a welcoming party, I'm feeling generous and I have a proposal for you two. I'm going to grant you lovely pair of dunderheads a couple of options."

He stood in silence for a while and then continued. "Help me capture those hyenas or die. No, come to think of it, I'll kill you now and then kill those bitches."

Sally rose, got close to the gigantic shadow man, and said: "Wait, dark god, what do you mean about me destroying the person I was supposed to protect?"

The dark god replied in a bored tone of voice: "Oh, very simple Miss Perks; Jane Le Grange is the direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, which means, if you continue with the will of the Furies, you will annihilate the very woman you promised to protect. I know, I know, it's a tragic, confusing and unfair tale, but c'est la vie."

Sally was trembling but kept her ground. She added in a voice barely above a whisper:

"My first magical oath was to Helena Ravenclaw, and if I have to die because of my idiocy, then I'm not afraid of death."

Echo embraced Sally from behind and said: "I have already lived an eternity without Sally. Even if I am a failure as a demon, she is everything to me. Where she goes I follow."

Hephaestus shook his head and thought to himself: "I hate romanticism and these two seem custom made to start reciting Poe… Right, let's get this over with."

He added to the couple instead: "Well, since both of you like the idea of death, then you will not shrink away from the adrenaline of being used as bait, will you? You need to be alert. I've been told that there will be a major distraction one of these days. Keep a close eye on your surroundings. When the time is right, you will acquire a six-pack of brats."

He projected the image of the Wilkins and the Le Grange kids. Sally became quite pasty.

Hephaestus continued: "You will move them to that temple in which the mating call of nature was answered by both of you, on top of my altar table."

Hephaestus emitted a low and annoyed growl, then continued. "Take into account that the guardians will be awake, so try to be at least decent role players? Otherwise, my security team will eat you, and that action, as a consequence, will alert _The Furies_ of my return. And if by the end of such an error you two survive? Then, I will kill you… Before I forget, once the children and you are at the temple, send a signal."

Hephaestus summoned an image of a Shadow Crane. He added: "I'll do my part, and once the two magical adults in pursuit arrive, the games will begin. Until then, Miss Perks, Chekov..."

The demon corrected: "Echo."

To which the dark god, replied: "Right, whatever."


	16. Unveiling the Capricious fate

**The disclaimer is in chapter one. **

**I will like to thank the Higher Power for one more chapter.**

**A hug and kiss to my mom and son.**

**I will like to send my hugs to Slytherinsal. She is one tough teacher, but she is fair. Thanks for your support on this adventure S,**

**To Marc the Unruly, my gratitude, thanks for taking the time to check this crazy fic. You are the best Marc.**

**To Noppoh, hey girl, keep sending those lovely pics, your vacation is my vacation too. Hugs.**

**This fic is rated M 18+ Mature language and themes.**

**To the favorites and followers, thanks for sticking to this fic. **

**To the haters a kind reminder that I don't feed the trolls.**

_To the rest, enjoy the read and leave a review._

_Madie080802._

* * *

_**Chapter 16. Unveiling the Capricious Fate.**_

-oo0oo-

_**~~Parseltongue Speech~~**_

_**Wilkins Medical Center. Sydney, Australia. Monday 22nd of June 2009. Noon.**_

Jamison walked into Jane's office, while she was looking at her notes. A bit later, she greeted him.

"Doctor Black, do come in, please take a seat."

"Thank you."

"I will try to make this brief. We are two adults, professionals, and I find your display at the therapy pools anything but sensible. However, I just want to ask you this, doesn't it bother you?" asked Jane.

"Doesn't what bother me?" probed Jamison.

"Being objectified, being viewed as nothing more than a piece of meat, instead of a man of work and brilliance?"

To which Dr. Black smiled and said in a grave voice. "I play along to get your attention"

"My attention?" questioned Jane.

"Yes, your attention, and let me tell you are a difficult one," said Jamison with half a smirk.

"Really?" asked Jane.

"Yes, I mean, I'm a sensible man, I understand that you schedule takes you away, sometimes your duties call for you to be at two places at once, and as hard as I try, I'm just pushed to the side, and I have to go through this 'so-called display' in order to see if you would just notice me," said Jamison in a soft voice.

Hermione blinked and took her reading glasses off. grabbed her temples and rubbed in circles, then asked, "So let me see if I understand this correctly. You basically got almost naked, jumped into the pool and convinced the world that you were doing this because you wanted to act like a peacock and display your feathers. Just, just so I would notice you? And what's worse, now I have people from all over the country and even merry old England thinking that I have Exotic dancers as part of my staff?" she questioned while tapping her foot.

Jamison was trying hard not to laugh and Jane thought that he was ashamed since he lowered his gaze, so Dr. Le Grange continued with her stern lecture.

"So now I have a bunch of women pointing at you as though you are some sort of prize catch and reward. You, you're my freaking boyfriend! I swear I'm about two seconds away from going mental and start a hex marathon, aimed at whomever just looks at you funny... I mean, I'm scared, I've never been but the practice girlfriend, never the object of admiration and desire of a good man. I just want to know if you feel for _me_ or am I just another step in your path?"

Jamison took a step forward and took her hands.

"Do you know how hard it is for me, regularly, to not be able to come into your office and close the door, push your computer and your notebooks out the way and torch your phone, just so I could then take you against the marble top of your desk?"

"What?" asked Jane feeling a deep blush coloring her face.

"You've never been just _pretty _or the object of admiration. Well, I don't know where you were looking or the poor blind sod was who made you feel that way. But from the moment I saw you with that scraped knee, wearing that golden bathing suit and you smiled at me. I was lost… struck stupid. Because I have never seen anything that could compare to you. You are my gorgeous, brilliant boss and you love _me_? How did I get so lucky? Just now you stroked my ego, because I as I stand here, I can barely wait to shout out that you, gorgeous Jane are my girl! But... well... if you ask me I think you are a bit on the skinny side, you need a bit more roundness, but that's just me."

"You would rather have me put on weight ?" asked Jane.

"You know what they say about rounder women, shade in the summer and heat in the winter and I would cuddle to you in any season," answered Jamison.

Jane smiled and said, "I'm just scared of being discarded and being told that I'm inadequate."

"I'm scared too, and right now I want to kill the arsehole that broke your heart," replied Jamison.

Jane smiled in sadness, "I broke my own heart Jamison, I made a bad choice. I'm not your typical woman, sometimes I literally bite more than I can chew. I'm a bit crazy, have a ton of doubts about every step I take and feel useless when I can't help. Not to mention that I feel somewhat guilty for living, while so many died. Mind you I'm in therapy trying to get better and I do my best for every day, for my babies... But, loving me, well you are at risk, I obliviated my parents, I hurt my best friend Harry and I betrayed my heart by never confessing my feelings, plus choosing the wrong guy at the altar. I'm a wreck, are you sure you want to wrestle all of my baggage?"

As Jamison noticed her tears, he decided on a different approach, he felt that the best way was not to use words but actions.

Dr. Le Grange noticed how the male in front of her transformed into a winged horse and knelt.

Jamison was now an ebony Abraxan, she could barely believe the feat, even though he had displayed his multi shifting ability before. She stood quiet and, after a bit, she turned her head to the side. The horse nodded his head and she smiled, she dried her tears and mounted.

Wendell, who had listened to the conversation after Jamison closed the door, opened the door in question after Jane mounted the winged black steed. He watched in awe how his beautiful daughter who at one point had been scared of heights and planes not to mention flying brooms, was now astride a mythical creature.

He then called, "Rina, Lula, Kay, and Nona,"

"Doctor Daddy called," answered the magical aides,

"Yes, just stay put and see if Jane requires help. If she does, please bring her down quietly will you?"

"Yes, daddy Wilkins," replied the elfin girls.

To Wendell, this man, doctor, creature, was extraordinary. He connected to Jane in such a way, that she could trust him and fly off the window. As much as he wanted to strangle the man for charming his daughters, wife, and staff; he could not ignore, that the man was on a league of his own. But of course, he would never admit to that fact, after all, he had his dignity.

A moment later, a man of harsh elfin decent appeared, attired in a Butler suit next to Wendell and the Elfin girls.

Kreacher had felt his master weep moments before and out of instinct, he decided to follow and ask if he was alright. Only then he witnessed the elder human, which was watching silently the flight of Jane and Jamison. For a second Kreacher too remained still, observing his young master court his mate in a graceful flight.

Only after the strange Elfin Buttler made his appearance did Wendell realize that he wasn't feeling so good. He started breathing with some difficulty while rubbing his chest.

Kreacher noticed the erratic beating of Wendell's heart and immediately snapped his fingers, freezing Wendell.

He then called. "Master, please come back, you're needed."

Jamison heard Kreacher call him and apparated near him and turned back to human.

Kreacher was kneeling to the shape of Wendell lying on the floor.

Jamison then witnessed Dr. Monica enter Jane's office. While clutching a crumpled photograph.

As soon as the woman saw Wendell on the floor she went into hysterics.

Again Kreacher snapped his fingers, Monica was put on stasis.

Jamison nodded to Mr. K. and added to Jane.

"Jane, please tell the girls to stay put, I need to tend to your parents, and I need to concentrate, alright?"

Jane nodded and said, "Rina, Lula, Kay and Nona, standby. The doctor is going to work on them; agreed?"

"Yes, mistress," replied all.

Jamison blinked and his eyes turned dark, as the power of the hallows in his tattoos glowed.

"His heart is failing," he turned to Jane and noticed the pendant with the serpent biting its tail. He said, "May I borrow a bit of the Philosopher's Stone in your pendant?"

"What? I mean, yes, yes, go right ahead."

Jamison nodded and spoke in Parsel. _**Guardian of the stone, awake, I need you to take a hold of Wendel's aura so I can mend his heart.**_

The serpent in Jane's locket uncoiled and wrapped itself on Jamison's left forearm and wrist and hissed produced venom in a drop, which fell into the stone, melting it, once the stone was softened, the snake sank its fangs into the stone and a second later bit into Wendell's chest. As it bit, both Jane and the girls' elves hissed.

Jamison's hands glowed and soon Wendell was breathing evenly.

Soon the serpent and the stone were in a deep embrace as once more the locket reappeared on Jane's chest.

A man appeared and said, "Ah good, I see that I'm no longer invisible. Greetings to you both, my name is Hephaestus god of the forge, and I come in peace,"

Jane turned to Jamison and noticed he had shifted to a tall and dark hooded figure. His magical aura flared, which made Jane alert.

As for Jamison, he observed Jane shifted into a golden ethereal creature with a similar aura to match his magical signature.

Both Jamison and Jane turned to a male that had recently apparated in and was now standing aided by staff. The newcomer was attired in a toga, and besides being physically hard to look at, he displayed strong arms and calloused hands.

He greeted; "Master of Death," he did a small bow, then turned and said, "Mistress of destiny,"

She asked."Master of Death?"

Jamison nodded, lowered his hood and greeted in the same manner. "Mistress of Destiny,"

It was then that the two blinked and bowed in return, and replied in unison, "Hephaestus god of the forge, we accept your presence and bid you welcome,"

Hephaestus nodded and soon a chair was offered. The god took a seat, and asked, "I need to ask a favor of you both,"

The two vessels nodded again and Hephaestus said. "Could you please conjure your strongest _Patroni_, since Wendell and Monica are under a lot of stress. Also, you will need a level head for all of the information I'm about to provide. Please continue with the stasis field so they can rest too. My presence in this 'reality' is lethal for non-magicals and taxing for squibs, and both Monica and Wendell are a priority."

Both looked at each other and agreed, after spelling '_Expecto Patronum!_' A golden stag and doe appeared and glowed sending their magic in a ten-mile radius.

Jane started to weep at the sheer beauty of the conjured almost corporeal creatures softly caressing each other. Magic chiming and then softly dissipating and simultaneously lifting the obliviation placed by magic on Jane.

"Oh my god, Harry, is it you?"

Harry/Jamison felt like his eyes filled with tears, he nodded. "Yes, it's me, I missed you so much,"

Hermione rushed into his arms, and replied, "Is it really you? Oh god, you came back. I've missed you too, I've" He kissed her and to both nothing made more sense.

Hephaestus smiled at the couple kissing and took charge as he secured the stasis field for Wendell and Monica.

Harry and Hermione separated and added, a bit embarrassed, to the ones around them, "Sorry about that,"

The elves and the guest nodded in acceptance. It was then that Hermione asked. "How can we help you mighty Hephaestus?"

The god nodded and replied: "I have a story to tell, and I need your complete attention, patience and an open mind. Firstly, I need you to pass the note in the hand of Monica to me. Then I would request for your magical aides to confirm that the children are safe by their magical traces."

The five house-elves for a fraction of a second seemed distressed but afterward, they all turned to Hermione and Harry and said. "The children are fine, fed and sleeping," Mr. K added, "Safe, under a sanctuary."

Because Harry and Hermione had experienced a powerful cheering charm and the house-elves had confirmed by house-elf magic that their children were safe, the Greek god in situ added.

"As you two just realized, your capricious fate as a soul-bond has been revealed, has it not?"

"I was _Obliviated_," said Hermione,

"I too was _Obliviated_," said Harry,

"Yes, both of you were put under a path that held several tests. As you can see, Miss Granger, this is Harry Potter. However, much like the Hercules of myth, he needed to go through a process. The Higher Powers that be, such as the fates and your magical parents the Flamel's, needed proof of his character. In short, he needed to be worthy of you. He needed to heal, to grow into his powers and his skin. This demigod and man standing in front of you, this is who he was meant to be. But a double-crossing deity decided to rearrange his true destiny, you might remember him as Albus Dumbledore. I knew him as a homunculus of Zeus and because of his schemes, Harry's destiny, and by consequence your destiny, was for some time, miserable. Pretty much since the untimely death of his biological parents… You two, from the start, were fated lovers, soulmates, your children are his children and the voyage right up to this point has been the transformation and rehabilitation of your original path. No, it's not been easy, yes it was painful, confusing and not forgetting enraging at points, but balance always is."

Kreacher conjured a meal for Harry and Hermione, the Elvin girls followed and arranged a meal on the desk. Kreacher snapped his fingers and conjured a padded bed for both Monica and Wendell. The females conjured chairs and a fountain so Hephaestus could wash his hands. After washing and sitting at the table. Harry and Hermione heard Hephaestus question. "I'm sure you have questions, this is the moment to ask them, vessel of destiny?"

"I have many questions, but I realized that throughout my life, there are no chance meetings. Harry is the father of my children, however, he took on a role, to approach me. The question is, what is your role here?"

The guest bowed, and at that moment, a black Crane flew by and Hephaestus drew a crooked smile. He added: "I like your forwardness, did you ever hear the phrase, '_the enemy of my enemy is my friend?'_ Well, in this case, we have a common enemy."

Both Harry and Hermione kept silent and Hephaestus nodded and said: "Our enemy, is a triad of orthodox extremist known as the Erinyes. I come bearing news of the latest labor or real test for the vessels of the Moirai and Death"

He extended the crumpled note retrieved from Monica's hand and displayed it. It was a photograph of the Wilkins and the Le Grange triplets asleep and the note. _Jane Le Grange and Jamison Black, come to the temple before midnight tonight or they die._

Jane screamed and swayed, white and close to fainting.

Jamison caught her before she fell.

"You bastard, we welcome you and honor you as a guest, and you stab us, what have you done?" he demanded, his voice raw with emotion, his green eyes filled with anguish. Hephaestus' heart was wrung by Lily's eyes in so much pain. Hephaestus shook his head in sadness, however, after a moment he took a breath and said,

"Your children have been taken, and no, it wasn't me. You've already have been notified by your house-elves that the children are under a sanctuary, protected even, do you follow?"

"All I know is that my children and my siblings have been taken!" cried Jane, hysterically.

"If it wasn't you, what is your role in this?" demanded Jamison.

"My role is to make sure that you and your ridiculously cute offspring continue to be safe, by entrapping those who wish to hurt them." Snapped Hephaestus who was sick of having his motives questioned. "I know that springing it on you when you are already worried about your parents isn't the best time but there is no best time. If you want things to go well with this chance you have been given, you need to listen to me and follow my words. Just assume I know what I am talking about."

The snarky tone was surprisingly soothing, it had a familiarity to it which neither the vessel of destiny nor the master of death could quite place.

Both Harry and Hermione nodded as Harry drew Hermione into his arms. Hephaestus tone was grave as he added, "Now, I need you both to stop fretting, so I will say _again_. Your children are not only just fine but they're also safe. Still, we do need to first establish a couple of points. One, this is a trap, and no, before you assume, it's not a trap designed to capture you two. It's a maneuver to lure a particular triad of rabid beasts… Now, we must follow a plan, and as one group keep our minds clear and cool, understood?"

The couple nodded. Hephaestus gave a small nod in response and continued:

"Secondly, you two are the bait. And I will need you, in this scenario, to role-play because it's your performance that needs to convince the triple conspirators that your response is real. Do remember these creatures are the proverbial Greek Dementors and they need to feel your despair and your anger."

Again Hephaestus took a drink of his goblet as Harry and Hermione waited and the guest continued with his speech. "Now, while you both have an open mind and good ears, I want you to listen to me before you pass judgment on the two half-wits that took your children? Tell me what would you have given, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, to belong? To have a family, to be loved and to be accepted by the object of your desire? Before the war, not to mention, afterward?" He raised his eyebrow,

The two being questioned replied: "Anything"

He nodded and added: "Exactly, now to the crux of the matter and the reason for my sidetrack and caution to your thoughts. We have a couple of agents that came too close to losing their souls. Now, this couple is a pair of double agents. I am pleading to the chosen couple of the fates, the vessel of destiny and death, to have mercy on the cursed souls of the female form of Narcissus and the male form of Echo. I too once played the role of a double agent in my former human incarnation." Hephaestus then shift change to the former Potions Master, Severus T. Snape, then he turned back to his original shape.

Both Harry and Hermione paled, Hephaestus resumed his plea. "I come to you because you two are the protectors of the age of Soul Rebirth are you not? Furthermore, you are the voice of the Fates, you are equilibrium and at the end, if you deny your generosity to them, you negate their ultimate gift to you. Think carefully Epione and Asklepios, because you are no longer just mere mortals. You are the vessel of the Fates, you will condemn or help save a couple of unfortunate souls, am I clear?"

Hermione/Epione cleared her throat and answered: "Please continue."

He nodded and then added: "I suggest that your human parents, vessel of destiny, go and stay with the fabulous French couple. The Flamel's home has ancient protection that will dismiss the scent of the Wilkins from any other creature that may try to harm them. Sally-Anne and her dark guardian are waiting."

Both Harry and Hermione asked in one voice: "Sally?"

To which Hephaestus replied in calmness: "Yes, her name is Sally-Anne Perks if memory serves me right? An old classmate from Hogwarts. Now don't forget, if you kill Sally you damn yourselves. Kill her companion and you damn yourselves, you ignore her plea, you..."

Hermione and Harry replied together: "Damn ourselves"

Hephaestus smiled and said: "Yes. Now look as crazed and desperate as a dog chasing its tail, and ignore my presence. I'll be threading… One last thing, she was ensnared into service of the Erinyes… by that I mean if she hits you? it's going to leave a mark… so heads up. Ready?"

Hermione/Jane/Epione added: "We don't seem to catch a break, do we?"

Harry/Jamison/Asklepios smiled answered, "Break? No, now do remember our motto dear, _first dead then boring_."

-oo0oo-

**Wilkins Medical Center, Sydney Australia. June 22th, 2009. 12:08 pm.**

Daniel James was playing with his nephews and niece. Jane had placed the Time-Turner in the drawer, and like the usual grown-up, she barely paid attention afterward to the item. Daniel loved the funny locket so he took it out of the drawer and displayed it.

The babies noticed the golden locket and smiled; it was mommy's and it moved in silly circles and made a whooshing sound. Suddenly, Emma and Ella hurried and picked Robert and Jordan up while Daniel James, in turn, took Lilith in his arms. The siblings gathered and as a sweet scent filled the air, Daniel placed the long chain around Emma, Ella and himself and turned slightly.

Emma and Ella started chanting and Daniel made a circle in mid-air. A protection barrier sealed the children together, the time turner confining them inside a cocoon of magic and time.

The group slept as Sally and Echo made a silent appearance. The elders tried getting a hold of the slumbering little ones, however, a barrier prevented them. The couple decided to take the picture, and left the note, levitated the children and covered them with a quilt that had been charmed to act as a Portkey. Without looking back, the eight figures disappeared.

Once in the temple of Hephaestus, Sally and company waited as the keepers approached them and in one voice said: "You must summon the Furies while we pretend to sleep."

A large metal snake said to Echo: "I will coil myself and you will cover me with dirt, on top you will fashion a bed of straw and place the children there." Echo nodded and followed the instructions.

A giant dog made of metal approached Sally and said: "Light the incense so the appearance of the temple doesn't change and cause the furies to turn suspicious. Then send the message to our master and tell him that the pieces are now in place and ready. Afterward, invoke the Erinyes, and vow to them the blood of their enemies as a gift."

Sally nodded and she too followed the plan.

Shortly after, from the shadows, a figure emerged. A midnight stallion surrounded by a dark mist and on top a rider, a woman made of gold. Echo threw an axe that Jamison deflected, however, it ripped through Jane's veil. Sally kicked Jane as she was tangled by the axe and received a foot on her chin. Jamison Accioed the axe and Echo faded into the shadows in the background, in silence a winged creature emerged and targeted Jamison.

Jane shielded Jamison.

Sally swung and Jane reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her and pushing her knee in Sally's abdomen. In one motion Sally reached Jane's head and slammed her forehead in response. Jamison observed the winged man of shadows clawing his shield, Jamison was not so patient, he reached out to his gifts as a vessel of Thanatos and he disappeared.

Echo became enraged, the same as Sally, as she, in turn, reciprocated the feelings from Jane. The vessel of destiny decided she was fed up and punched Sally, breaking her nose.

From the shadows, a triad of creatures, that at one point had been identified as females, became solid and watched. Entranced by the swift display of movement and violence, just as vultures patiently waiting and drooling for the feast to be.

Echo attacked Jane by throwing a knife, the blade though became embedded in mid-air and then the air started bleeding.

Jamison materialized and to Jane, he seemed to fall in slow motion. Jane reached and held Jamison, she felt his blood soak her hands, the world became void of color in her vision and one shriek, she manifested raw magic that blew Echo and Sally into the wall.

The magic of destiny was even greater than a titan's backlash.

Jamison reached out and spoke softly to Jane: "Jane it's okay, it's just a scratch."

Jane lowered her gaze and noticed Jamison smiling, while Sally and Echo rolled down from the wave of power, saving themselves of becoming humanly shaped omelets engraved into the stone.

It was then that another triple shriek was heard. A very ugly deity bundle, rolled like a burrito was hanging above, and a statue came to life in front of the netted triple-headed bundle.

A man with a lame foot, escorted by several beasts made of metal, said: "Well, what do we have here?"

The Erinyes replied with another question: "What is this?"

Hephaestus smiled and said: "It's a net, and yes, I know you were expecting blood, entrails, and despair. Don't worry, I will provide such an offering, however, it will not be Jane and Jamison."

One of the Erinyes was a Chimera, and its snake limb advanced in silence towards the slumbering babies, and the creature replied to Hephaestus: "Correct, it will be their children."

The snake opened his jaw and bit. Echo was closest to impact, however, he was pushed to the side by Sally and she was bitten on her arm.

The metal dog ripped the Chimera's snake, while Echo embraced Sally and questioned in a broken voice: "Why Sally? Why did you do that? I'm no one."

Sally smiled as the poison ran through her veins, delivering fire, and her blood was expelled as tears. Quietly she replied: "Because it was you Echo."

Jamison and Jane realized Sally saved their children, and immediately they knelt to help. Hephaestus once more called the guardian of Jane's locket, and this time he ordered his guardians to bring him the sphere.

The massive dog came back with a sphere-shaped case that, when open, revealed a precious red treasure. Hephaestus quickly mixed the crushed stone and the red tiny fruit inside into a dough then he gave it to Jane and instructed: "Give it to Sally and then Sally to Echo, Echo to Jamison and he, to you, quickly now."

Once consumed a golden glow enveloped them all, and Sally breathed easily.

Hephaestus then added: "I think it would be better if we sent the children back to their grandparents, they must be tearing their hair out in anguish."

Jane and Jamison agreed in silence and Hephaestus summoned the ebony Crane.

Before leaving, the god of the forge cut the chain of the time turner and took the children out of the cocoon. He smiled enchanted at the ingenuity of Jane's siblings and the antiquated ritual of protection at use. It was a powerful display of primordial magic, the old souls had saved their new bodies and the lives of their nephews and niece. He then placed the locket on Daniel James chest, afterward, the obsidian bird took them all in a bundle, back to the Wilkins and Flamel's.

Once the little ones were taken away and Sally was standing again, Hephaestus resumed his smirk and said: "Let's get the show on the road, shall we?"

-oo0oo-

At Olympus, the gods witnessed a strange spectacle approach. A lame deity limping, on his back a shrieking and hissing figure of sorts, and four demigods guarding his back. A trail of black blood staining the floor as they advanced to the throne room.

Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite started to protest as they realized the identity of the god standing in front of the new king of the gods, Apollo.

Hephaestus rolled his eyes and released a giant chopped serpent at them while saying:

"Silence!"

Apollo raised a hand and said: "Hephaestus, what is that you are carrying behind your back?"

Hephaestus smiled cryptically and replied: "What? This old thing? Ah yes, it's a gift."

He opened the rucksack and on their bellies the gagged Erinyes screech in a muffled cacophony of sounds. The recipients of the chopped dead reptile raised their voices and Apollo arched an eyebrow while making a sign to Ares, Athena, and Aphrodite to remain quiet.

Apollo inquired again: "Tell me Hephaestus, who is the recipient of such a gift?"

Hephaestus smiled and said: "As a matter of fact, it's you."

The hall became absent of sound, except for the Erinyes. The four demigods used a spell to immobilize and silence the captives, and Hephaestus added, as though he was enumerating a grocery list,

"You see, Apollo, King of Olympus, change is difficult for us all. But still, change is necessary, as we know the river of souls needs its fill. To keep the flow of life and death in the balance, and to keep immortality and mortality in check. We are not ignorant of destiny, however. Now and then, some deities are deluded to think that they are above such a balance, not to mention change. That's why I brought this triple menace back to you, you see. Zeus paid for his idiocy, however, sometimes certain groups decide not to accept a change of leadership and they want old tossers to remain in power. So they, in turn, get together, conspire, and lure unsuspecting dimwits into their web. Unaware that the recently removed King cannot come back, since he was stripped of power and influence by the very keepers of balance and destiny, meaning The Moirai and Thanatos… You were present there, weren't you?"

Apollo agreed and Hephaestus continued: "It might have worked if the Erinyes had also displayed a bit of common sense… They did not, but let me show you because images are better than words."

A ball of light rose from Hephaestus' hand and suspended in mid-air, relaying the actions of the culprits up to the point where Sally was attacked by the now-deceased snake. Once the light faded, Hephaestus took a sword out and said to Jane:

"Step forward, vessel of destiny, and claim a head, it is your right." Jane nodded and without wasting time, chopped off one of the heads. James took the sword and followed her example, then Sally.

Once the three heads were separated, Hephaestus took them and gave one to Ares, one to Athena, and one to Aphrodite, and said: "Could you put them on a pike outside the gates of Olympus, please?"

The gods turned to Apollo and he nodded while adding: "You heard Hephaestus, place them on a pike outside the gates of Olympus, as a reminder of what happens to those who conspire against me."

Once the gods had obeyed and returned, Hephaestus took the sword and cut his palm, mixing in the blood of the fallen with his.

He then advanced to Jane, Jamison, Sally, and Echo painted their foreheads and said:

"The blood of your enemies and my blood, as a blessing of the house of Hephaestus."

A new light of silver enveloped the four demigods. A moment later the god of the forge turned to the hall and said:

"I don't have a problem with Apollo being the king, however, if anyone has a problem? now is the fucking moment to say it!" The silence was that of a tomb.

Hephaestus said to the four in his company:

"Come along Epione, Asklepios, Narcissus, and Echo, we have a party to attend… Everybody here is too full of themselves, and they can't stand freaks and losers and pariahs, so we'll go to a great club where the triple hostesses are quite good at Karaoke. As a show, they have a couple of idiots that behave like eight-year old's... and the stories the hostess can tell go back to creation, plus there's a very sober donkey to take you home if you get intoxicated… Apollo, great seeing you again."

"Hephaestus stop," said Apollo.

"Yes, my liege."

"Stop insulting me, you are not going to make me angry."

"Really?"

"No, now listen well. You do know I'm not Zeus and I don't care if you are far from perfect, you are my most loyal friend. Now go, but not because I tell you, but because I know you can't stand this place, the time will come when we return to this conversation."

The king then spoke to his subjects. "No one touches or conspires against these five, or their descendants. So mote be!" A lighting bolt disintegrated the bodies of the Erinyes. Everyone lowered their heads and accepted the command.

Later, in the Temple of the Moirai, the gathering was becoming epic since James and Echo decided to join the wager of who was going to beat Dionysus at drinking. Thanatos was still keeping his leadership. The Moirai were taking a break from the spotlight and Sally was singing '_I will survive_', and rocking it.

Jane then remembered and inquired to the Moirai and Hephaestus:

"Wait, wait, wait, you want me to go back to Hogwarts and speak to Helena Ravenclaw and what do the goblins have to do with this?... And one other thing, Dionysus what did you put in the wine?"

Dionysus replied: "Just love." Then he fell from his chair, to which Jamison and Echo cheered since they won the bet.

Jamison got close and said to Jane: "Will you marry me, Jane?"

To which Jane replied: "Yes, but when we are sober can you ask me again?"

Jamison replied: "Yes, plus, I still have to ask the elders for your hand in marriage."

The Fates smiled and said: "Oh, we have to get that recorded for posterity."

To which Jane raised an eyebrow and asked: "Why?"

Sally finished and stepped down, while Thanatos, Dionysus, and Echo cheered. She turned to the Fates and said: "Not that I'm complaining, I know they are all drunk, but could you explain why is it that now the Gods are looking at me as though I am prime meat?... I mean, before, not even with all the liquor in their blood, be it a mundane, magical or demigod male, sent a fleeting glance in my direction, for some odd reason, I couldn't even catch a cold?"

The Fates smiled and said: "You are breathtakingly beautiful Sally, or should we say Narcissus? Don't worry Jane, we have not discarded your question to why Jamison has to ask the elders for your hand in marriage, but we believe we owe Sally an explanation, just as much as you. So get a chair and get comfortable, this is going to be the movie of the night."

The Fates sent a signal and a vision emerged in the temple.

The ancient story of Narcissus and Echo, also known to the Goblins as Chime and Yen, relayed the tragedy of Echo dying in despair while Narcissus drowned in madness. By the end, a new story began where Sally and Echo were in the temple of Hephaestus and Sally saved Echo's life by taking the bite of the snake. With that single gesture, the stain on her soul was cleansed.

Sally and Echo were fated lovers, and Sally was able to claim back her divine status when she sacrificed herself to save Echo and protected the children. The world would never ignore Sally again because she was the living goddess of desire, and she was a fury as well.

By the end, Sally and Jane were crying like babies, and Jane said to Sally.

"I'm so sorry Sally that I was a bitch to you. I was so full of myself and I was just awful, I'm so sorry, please forgive me?"

To which Sally tried to swallow the massive lump in her throat, nodded and got on her knees, in front of Jane, and said:

"I should be saying sorry to you, I was insane to think I could take Jamison. I was just so desperate, but I'm sorry Jane, I'm sorry I made you cry and I deserved the beating."

Suddenly Jane took Sally's face and kissed her lips, and said: "I know despair too, it's okay, friends?" All of the wounds on both Jane and Sally healed as though they never happened, and Sally bawled even more and hugged Jane, while the males became uncomfortable.

To which Hephaestus said to the crowd:

"Well, what do you know? A happy ending after all" He turned to the Fates and asked: "Did you see this coming?"

The fates negated, while the men grunted, the lame God said in confidence to the Fates.

"I do love your parties, by far better than Olympus… Now, before we break into a Disney song… stop hogging the wine Thanatos! and pass it along."

Thanatos sent the pitcher and missed, breaking the container, to which Jamison and Echo laughed like frat brothers.

-oo0oo-

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, my brain decided to play a little more with the Greek gods, hope you like the additional drabble._

**Omake**

Hephaestus was seriously annoyed at Dionysus.

"How could you be this irresponsible?"

Dionysus was redder than ambrosia and replied in a slurred voice.

"I'm ssor..."

"Shut it you fool! You know who they are, who are they championing and you still had the gall to bring this decanter? Even though I banned you from using it?"

"But, but, but, It's the Moirai, I needed some liquid courage."

"Yes, I understand that, but the last time the Moirai drank from this, the decade of the sixties happened, _make love, not war plus hippies!_ Tell me that's not the same wine those four demigods had?"

"Well, I, well, yes,"

Lachesis, Atropos, and Cloto were already laughing silly, and Thanatos and Hephaestus, looked at each other with dread while they froze, Asklepios, Epione, Echo, and Narcissa to stop them kissing one another.

While the cherubs forming around them, sang.

_Because the world is round, it turns me on._

_Because the world is round...aaaaaahhhhhh_

_Because the wind is high, it blows my mind._

_Because the wind is high...aaaaaaaahhhh_

_Love is all, love is new._

_Love is all, love is you._

_Because the sky is blue, it makes me cry._

_Because the sky is blue...aaaaaaaahhhh._

Thanatos couldn't help sniggering and added.

"It's a good thing your instincts even when drunk are keen and I'm glad Morpheus is a good friend of mine. These four are about to have the most ravishing dream, instead."

"Be thankful Dionysus, that this will be blamed to a hallucination. If not, I would take you to the forge and made you atone under fire, with nothing to drink afterward," said Hephaestus.

"I wonder what they are dreaming?" asked Dionysus,

"Just listen to the cherubs you moron," answered Thanatos while he bound Asklepios, Epione, Echo, and Sally (Narcissus); each to a different bed and closed the door to that room.

_Dreamscape._

_Asklepios noticed how Epione smiled to Sally after the kiss, he felt grateful that he mated with such a lovely goddess. So full of love and forgiveness. Scars, pain, and resentment had no place in her heart. Good, it was his job to punish, he was the champion of Death now, and he would deliver the punishment to anyone who brought sadness and tears to her._

_Looking at her now, so beautiful, kissing the Champion of the Furies, he felt nothing but gratitude. Time and time again, he wondered if she, Epione, had that beautiful golden glow, or if she was just as radiant since the start? He knew he loved her tenderness, a tenderness that he had coveted for ages. As Epione kissed Narcissa, he realized Narcissa released her core, and desire crowned the kiss._

_Echo, the mate of Narcissa was taken aback. The goddesses were unaware of the effect both Narcissa and Epione had. Their power was gaining momentum, and soon Asklepios and himself were going to be enveloped._

_As the two kissed again, the scars and traces of blood and dirt were vanished from the four, along with their clothes and armour._

_Both Epione and Narcissa turned to their mates. Asklepios and Echo, the two were pulled in too long kisses by their mates, trading tenderness and desire and fueling the cores of their counterparts._

_It was like liquid fire running through their pumping blood. Asklepios wings burst out of his back, and secured Epione, while Echo shifted into a shadow of infinite darkness, swallowing the rosy figure of Narcissa._

_Both males, seemed to grow as big as titans, while the goddesses turned to light and shifted to become one being. Wrapping each other, condensing into one dot, that absorbed the sky, the earth into a pulsing nova, that came to an end in a cataclysmic explosion._

_Life, death, starting anew and ending in a sigh._

_End of the dreamscape._

"Good morning!" yelled Thanatos and Hephaestus.

"Agh!" replied all of the sleepers.

"Bloody hell, shut it, you half made arseholes," answered Asklepios.

Epione blinked and asked the obvious. "What was in the drink last night?"

Echo added. "Oh thank fuck, I'm still dressed."

"What?" asked Narcissa,

"Stop stalling and give me a sobering potion."

"That's the joy of the wine made by Dionysus, you have to wait until the buzz is down, or..." teased Hephaestus.

"Or what you wanker?" asked Asklepios.

"Or have ambrosia, and I am sorry, the Fates used my last ration."

"Oh, fuck me, we have to wait for the hangover to run its course?" asked Epione.

"Indeed," replied Thanatos.

"Where is that fat little drunk, I'll kill him," said Asklepios.

"No dear, don't do that. Look, I think he got molested by his donkey, see?" said Epione.

"Oh, well, Karma is lovely then," agreed Asklepios.

"Echo, this is not your first time drinking this wine?" asked Narcissa.

"No, dear, the last time I was abused by the Furies and enslaved to their will," Echo shivered.

"That's it, I'll kill the bastard and his donkey, making a roofie wine!" said Narcissa.

"No sweetheart, it's okay, the Furies are dead and you took advantage of me, last night. Let's just not invite this moron to our parties for a while, okay?"

"Good news!" interjected Thanatos.

"Agh!" All of the hungover demigods cringed.

"The time chamber in Black's keep has the effect of ambrosia, so if..." Thanatos was interrupted by Asklepios,

"We get it, and we're going. Fuck, just keep your voice down."

"I knew you were a smart boy Asklepios, good day to you, then," added Hephaestus.

"Yeah, yeah, see you. Um, well, no, I hope I don't see you."

"Stop it, you're breaking my heart," added Hephaestus. While the four demigods disapparated.

"Hey, pizza is here," said Thanatos.

"Good, pay the delivery boy," said the Fates to Hephaestus.

"Me? why me?" asked Hephaestus.

"Because, you have the currency," added Thanatos.

"Seriously, you went through my wallet last night?" asked Hephaestus.

"You were wasted and we were bored, so pay up." added the Moirai.

"Of course, allow me, my treat," added Hephaestus with contempt, while he promised himself, not to return for some time, he was always picked to pay for the celebration.

Thanatos added, "Oh, stop moping, we know you're loaded,"

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" asked Hephaestus.

"That's what friends are for, to remind you, sober or not, of what a clown you made of yourself. Shall we see the story again of how you asked Aphrodite to wed?" asked Thanatos.

"Funny, did you know that right now, your resemblance to Dionysus donkey is spot on?" asked Hephaestus of Thanatos.

"Fuck you!" answered Thanatos.

Dionysus asked. "Okay, who wants wine with his pizza?"

The Moirai answered, "Here, please."

Dionysus poured, and only after did death and the god of the forge notice, "Uh, wine boy, was that the same wine I've asked you not to serve?" asked Hephaestus.

"It was the only one left," replied Dionysus.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving," said Thanatos.

"Oh, me too, but not before I do something to this sadistic drunk," said Hephaestus.

The lame god of the forge bound Dionysus to the bed, and both Hephaestus and Thanatos nodded. Hephaestus added, "I know you had the same wine, and as you said, it was liquid courage. I'm sure the Moirai are about to get randy, and you are available, all suited up, and tied down will look like the perfect slave, so cheers."

"You can't do this to me Hephaestus," said Dionysus.

"Oh, but I can. I told you not to bring that decanter, you did. Four demigods got poisoned, still, you kept the decanter, and now you, not me, not Thanatos, you served them, the Moirai, the wine. Well, now you will be their sacrificial lamb… come on big D, we have been your wingmen before, now it's your turn. So all our best, and do remember, you're the man,"

The Moirai started giggling and that was the cue for the sober gods to exit the premises since Dionysus was about to be served. Both gods had one goal, get ambrosia and never to speak of the Fate of Dionysus the slut of the Moirai.

-oo0oo-


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer. Harry Potter is property of JKR, Warner Bros and Scholastic publishing. Barchoke belongs to the amazing fanfiction writer, RobSt. The idea for this fic is mine. I know it was a crazy one, but in the development, there was a lot of fun, tears, and tantrums.**

**I will like to give thanks to the Higher Power, finally the Epilogue.**

**A big hug and kiss to my home team of cheerleaders. My mom and my son.**

**A ton of gratitude to my friend and Alpha _SlytherinSal_.**

**A big shout out to _Marc the Unruly_, thanks M, I know this was a difficult journey for you, but now we are here, thanks again.**

**All my love to _Noppoh_, girl, this was a difficult period, still, you listened and for that I am grateful, you're the best.**

**To the followers and fans of this fic, real-life sometimes delivers surprises and, I was not the exception to the rule. Thanks for your support.**

**To the haters, trolls, anonymous (meaning malicious guest, ghost) reviewers. I don't feed the trolls. If you don't like the story move ahead.**

_To the rest, enjoy the read and leave a review._

_Madie080802. _

* * *

-oo0oo-

Warning, bashing of Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge and, the Weasleys. Lots of fluff and humor.

**Epilogue.**

**22 June 2009. 33 St Marion and corner with Swan Ln, Wellington, New Zealand. 8 pm.**

**Flamel's residence.**

Nicholas and Perenelle felt the wards from their home shiver as a black crane landed at their gate. Romi opened the window and the odd bird delivered a message. A sphere of light gave way to a projection and, what a sight; James and Jane singing a duet. _It's a hard day's nigh_t at the karaoke, while Sally and Echo danced. Hephaestus spoke:

"Ding dong, the bitches are dead… The ones on the dance floor are the new enforcers of Justice and yes, Sally is going to be the bridesmaid and Echo and James are battle brothers. Don't expect them to return home in such a state… They are all celebrating that they out-drank Dionysus...Thanatos! For crying out loud! Nobody wants to see you naked… Except for the donkey, look at that beast will you? He's frisky alright! I'll be damned… I never thought I would see the day that Death would flee from Lust... … No Thanatos, I will not make my dog your shield, stop whining...fine!… What was I saying before? Ah yes, your children will be returning tomorrow, good night." The image faded.

**Black Keep. 23 June 2009. Time chamber. 6:00 am.**

James woke up and on all fours and crawled to the bathroom looking for a sober up potion. Instead, he found a very small dose of ambrosia with his name on it. He took it, and as he was chewing, his senses returned and his hangover dissipated. He got into the shower and started to shave. The man was brushing his teeth when he felt a cool breeze as a second figured joined. She hissed as she felt the hot spray of water hit her skin. She was chewing ambrosia as well and soon, she breathed with ease. She said:

"Remind me to never ever take on another wager against Dionysus."

He noticed, as she began to get comfortable around their mutual nudity, how genuine and natural her stance was. Her hips swayed as she moved and located the wash cloth, proceeding to cover her skin with scented cleanser.

It dawned on him that he had yearned all his life for this type of intimacy, and the subtle displays of beauty that it carried.

He stood still, just as though he was witnessing a field of flowers bloom. In a similar way, he knew that he favored the reflection of light and water all over her dermis. What a marvel for him to uncover the shift in coloring, as her whole body acquired a shade of exquisite dusky pink.

James took the soap and created suds to cover her back.

Jane turned her head slightly, in true feline fashion. She stretched her neck and took delight in James' beautiful long fingers, as he caressed her back rearranging the bubbles.

After, she gently placed her back against his chest, and got a bit startled by the heat of his skin. He smiled and added:

"Relax, it's only me."

"It's never only _just you,_ James… You are my everything."

She breathed, took his hand, and kissed his palm. James started trembling, tears and dew from the spray filled his eyes, and his cheek and forehead touched her face.

**23 June 2009. Black Keep. Time Chamber. 6:30 am.**

_Jane Le Grange's diary._

_I woke up and walked to the bathroom. The noise of the shower alerted me that it was in use. My head, my body and my stomach hurt. I found a small portion of ambrosia and it read: "No questions Granger, eat me." I smiled. I knew that calligraphy, so I ate and entered the shower. Just as I felt my senses returning, I said:_

"_Remind me to never ever take on another wager against Dionysus." _

_I looked at James and his body was so enticing and muscular, and I smiled at our proximity. I washed all over and for a second enjoyed the sensation of renewal. It was then that James held onto me. My body responded, my skin held memory. I longed for and could now respond to him. No more loving in the shadows, my skin felt, and with it, my senses made a return._

_His hands, the water, the skin of his lips, and the madness of the void without him, they all manifested. I kissed him and cornered him, held his head while I tasted the nectar of his mouth He began moaning and in a moment of clarity, I understood that in his agony, I too lost sight of my restraint. My skin, my mind, my spirit, everything just cried: MORE!_

_His voice calmed me. Still my skin burned, and I wanted to die and be born again in this fire._

**23 June 2009. Black Keep, time chamber. 7:00 am.**

On the other side of the time chamber, Sally and Echo walked, holding hands and enjoying the valley. Suddenly, they heard a growl, and the sky illuminated. A phoenix and a onyx dragon were fighting. Sally turned to Echo and questioned:

"Why are those creatures fighting?"

"Come along Sally, they are not fighting."

"Echo, they are fighting, look?..."

"No Sally, they are not. Those creatures are astral projections of the vessels of death and destiny, and no they are not fighting, they are courting each other."

"How can that be a courtship? They are biting, throwing fire and lightning… and why are you blushing?"

"Believe me, Sally, I know you are too young and innocent, but they are not fighting. They both want to dominate and now..."

"Oh, look Echo? They look like they are forming a new star..."

"Sally, they are welcoming the river of souls."

"That's frightening."

"Believe me, when two beings have gone through so much sorrow and they are given happiness, stars are formed in the sky… Come with me Sally, let's make a star of our own?"

In the heavens, a dragon held a phoenix from the neck, and as the two fell from the sky, the song of the Phoenix filled the chamber.

**23 June 2009. Flamel's residence. 10 am.**

James, Jane, Sally, and Echo stood in the presence of the Flamels and the Wilkins. James nodded and got down on his knees. He presented a box to Jane while saying:

"Jane, I promised that I would ask you once I was sober… I can't live without you. I tried and it was a life not worth living. You breathed hope into my soul; you were the only one crazy enough to love me… Even though I was an undeserving moron. I still am, actually, but you are stubborn and you loved me, just me… I'm far from perfect, but if you will just give me a chance? I'll be a better friend, a partner in crime, and the one that will rub your feet. I'll even be the brave one that will take the books out of your hands and direct you to bed, no matter if you show claws in disagreement… What I mean to say is: will you marry me?"

Daniel Wilkins was about to protest, but Mrs. Flamel beat him to the punch: "Excuse me?"

Jane was oblivious to the world around as she looked at a small box and its contents. The engagement ring, a work of delicate filigree, went through a bit of change in its design as a moment later, the locket on Jane's chest shifted and moved itself to integrate into the ring presented to her. Tears of joy started pouring of her eyes.

James heard a whispered reply: "Yes."

Daniel and Perenelle were gobsmacked when Romi made an appearance and six children came close to the newly engaged couple.

The adults witnessed the children, as one group, embracing Jane and James. Afterwards, the little ones started talking in quiet hisses.

Sally smiled and added to the couples: "It's alright, they are all saying congratulations in Parseltongue."

Emma turned and looked at Sally, her stance changing. Sally stood frozen by her attitude, and Jane sensed the shift. Doctor Wilkins asked: "What happened Sally?"

Jane stepped in and said: "Mom"

Emma raised her hand and cut of Jane's argument: "No Jane, she has to say it."

Sally nodded and added: "I've made a mistake, Doctor Wilkins."

Jane insisted: "Mom"

Emma looked Jane in the eye and said: "I have to hear it from her… Let her speak, Jane."

The place went silent and Sally was tearing up, but she raised her head and spoke. A strange new phenomenon occurred: the adults started feeling hot and bothered, the children too began to feel restless.

"I'm sorry. I was so tired of being part of the background, tired of being alone. I was losing my mind and in a desperate move, I made a mistake that almost made me lose my soulmate, Echo. I'll leave now, I'm sorry."

Emma Granger noticed the magic that Sally was displaying and said to the girl: "Stop that Sally. You are distracting the older audience and giving a magical sugar rush to the children. I am not angry at you. Hephaestus, the god of the forge, relayed a message. You saved my children's lives. Jane already holds you in high esteem. Why didn't you asked for my help? I would have told you that James was head over heels in love with Jane… and had a series of magical bursts around him. Plus, most of the time, it was like he couldn't keep a shirt on. He just ended up shirtless as soon as he spotted Jane...Like a good researcher, I tested the theory and it was always Jane, though she was ignorant, or had her nose in a book… It was hilarious."

Jane raised an eyebrow and turned around to ask James:

"Is that true?"

James looked as though he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He denied and then he ripped his shirt, a pair of majestic leather ebony wings making an appearance. Jordan and Robert displayed minuscule button folded wings and Lilith flew towards James with her own small pair of pearlescent wings.

Jane remembered and quoted from memory: "Little dragons have to learn how to walk before they spread their wings and fly. We do not skip a step… You said that, then tell me, how come Lilith was able to rip her wings and use them too?"

James held his boys and his girl and just smiled with contentment. He replied to Jane: "Because females develop faster...and she is going to be a lovable know-it-all that makes all the boys wonder if they like her or hate her. But, being the lovable dragon she is, she will rip their lungs out if they even blink the wrong way around her. She was born to be a queen, just like her mother."

The married men in the room nodded in agreement. Daniel Granger said: "Very good."

Nicholas on the other side was telling his wife: "Perenelle dear, he did spell it right, plus he is going to walk in our shoes."

Perenelle stilled in surprise. A smile graced her face and she added: "Dear me, you are right. Yes, okay, you can marry Jane."

To which Jane replied in doubt: "Wait, what?"

Right then, Sally had a revelation and added: "I have a message from the Fates..."

Jane, James, the two married couples, and the children, all looked at Sally. She nodded and revealed:

"By the will of the fates, the Flamel's and the Granger-Wilkins will bear more children. So mote it be! "

White light and fire enveloped the two elderly couples, who promptly fainted. The real question for Sally was, was it an overwhelming feeling of joy, or was it fright? Then again Echo embraced her, so she must have done well. "Good," she reassured herself.

It is then that the remaining guests heard the laughter of the ancient house elf. Romi was enjoying the outcome, and she levitated the unconscious ones out of the room. She said: "Isn't balance wonderful?"

**Black Keep. Time chamber. Simultaneous to the conversation between Emma and Sally.**

One Butler elf, bound from his extremities to a four poster bed - bound though not gagged - was looking with interest to his four captors. The four in question were wearing nothing more than veils. Kreacher felt only gratitude. Being bonded to the freak Harry James Potter Black was now the best thing that had ever happened to any elf. But to have four potential sister wives looking at oneself like a bowl of cream to feed four ravenous kitties was heaven. His eyes shone with unshed tears, which annoyed his wives to be. Lula spoke:

"Afraid?"

"No"

Nona asked:

"Why do you cry then?"

"I'm not crying."

Rina asked:

"... and these are not tears?"

"They are"

Nona asked:

"Are you sure you are not crying?"

"Do tears of joy count as crying?"

Lula asked:

"So you are happy to be bound to a bed?"

"Yes I am."

"Why?"

"Because you keep forgetting that this is my home, my rules, and I will seal the bond with the four of you."

Nona said:

"You are insane."

"I agree. However, I'm not alone in my madness."

Then his clothing disappeared and his sculpted body greeted the four sets of eyes. The four females realized he looked really, really good for one old and decrepit elf.

The lights went out, and his uniform vanished, the Elf in question was the lord of the castle. Kreacher smiled as one by one the magic bound each of the females to the bed. He snapped his fingers and a feeble light came back. He froze Rina, Lula, and Kay, and released the leader Nona out of stasis. He approached her and whispered:

"By the right of conquest I claim you my wife, Nona, do you contest me?"

The bride elf blushed and cried in protest, however, the magic was swirling and she answered in a strangled voice:

"I accept."

"Now, let's put those binds to the test, shall we?"

Four brides later, Kreacher was summoned:

"Master called?"

James Black raised an eyebrow as his usually picture perfect butler sported claw marks on his face. His clothes were almost in shreds, and he looked like he chose the items to wear in a hurry. Never mind the look of utter happiness shone in his aura. James blushed since his servant was also sweating, however, the master asked his elf:

"Yes Kreacher, have you seen Rina, Kay, Lula, and Nona?"

"They are indisposed at the moment, I'm afraid."

"What happened to you Kreacher?"

Kreacher blushed and blinked, then a small growl made everyone gasp. Romi started shining and said in a low voice:

"You better run, butler, unless you want a fifth wife and believe me, those four were just the beginning. When I'm done with you, your head will be spinning."

James cleared his throat and said:

"Um"

There was nothing more to say.

-oo0oo-

Close to Nine months later.

_Harry's Dicta Quill notes..._

A Dicta Quill and parchment were activated by Harry's magic. The dicta quill fluttered and Harry's voice was recorded.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. But I found your diary, the one you made as you were taking therapy back in the year 2000, and I just couldn't keep my nose out of it. For that, I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry for learning more about you. So, I'll make my own version of that Dicta Quill journey and then you can read it."

Harry sighed and added. "You're right, looking back is painful. Understanding that winning the war was really the start of true life for me. Don't get me wrong, I knew I was alive before the end of the conflict, but only because I was breathing. Being alive, living, that was a different thing.

"Coming to terms with that part of me. Like, I don't know, being locked in a cupboard under the stairs since I was a babe. Running from death from the moment I set foot on Hogwarts, people dying and you, Hermione, getting injured thanks to my idiocy, was a nightmare to digest, much less to integrate into my experience. You knew since we met that I was short sighted being, eager for love and acceptance, and alone, no matter how crowded the room was.

"And then, the war was over. We were being dosed with potions and raped by the Weasleys until fate decided to intervene. You with the death of James Arthur and me when Barchoke decided to test me for loyalty potions while in Gringotts. Only after that did I realize the extent of the damage in my life and yours, and what do I do? I take the easy way out; I anesthetize myself with alcohol and grief. I'm not proud of myself but then, chance doesn't give up on me, my fate doesn't give up on me. Then you, you don't give up on me either, and yeah, I deserved your anger. I was a jerk back in 2005, but then again, what did you expect from a short sighted misfit hobbit that didn't know which way was up even with a neon banner pointing straight ahead?

"On the lighter side of things, I have to say that I always loved your wicked way of dispensing justice. Gluing Ron's testicles had me rolling on the floor for days and days. It was that image that chased away my nightmares. That is, until I recalled that you vanished from wizarding England. Afterwards? Well, who ever said that life was a journey from point A to point B forgot to add that the road in between is just as crooked as Dumbledore's nose.

"Ugh, creepy bastard! I will not dignify him with elaborating on my last statement. Just believe me when I say that he got his comeuppance. Then there was that period of time that I like to call the dark ages. I don't recall them and maybe it's better, because every second without you was just pain.

"I cannot place the first moment I accepted that I was in love with you. But when it dawned on me, it was similar to the Neanderthals discovering fire. I burned and nothing made sense without you in my life. I mean, I could exist before you, but you are color, magic, and my senses. You are the light, the warmth, my north. I love you Hermione."

Harry felt Hermione's touch as she asked, "Harry, what are you doing here? Is that _my _Dicta Quill and diary?"

"Yeah, I was adding a note."

Hermione _Accioed _the parchment, read Harry's addition, and started shedding tears. "Harry, I don't know what to say, except for maybe, I'm sorry for my parents and the Flamels being crazy over your approach to ask for my hand in marriage."

Harry smiled and added, "Merlin help us, they were formidable. But then, I think of Lilith and she is going to have parents, grandparents and the Flamels backing her up, woe on the poor bastard who comes seeking for my daughter or for those daughter's hand in marriage. We will make it into a family tradition, to scare the daylights of the next contender."

"No, you will not Harry Potter."

"But that's the thing, my dear, I'm not just Harry Potter, not anymore. I'm a doctor, and I can look for any excuse to bring out the medieval side of my practice if a twerp so much makes my girl, or any of my girls, cry."

"No, no you don't. If you think for a second that I will let you do it alone, you are sadly mistaken," added Hermione.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" asked Harry with a hint of playfulness.

"Oh, I kind of figured you must love me, since your seed decided to take lodging in my womb. Again. You were supposed to be getting me the natural Hummus for dipping my chips in it, right?"

"Of course I got the Hummus. You would not believe me if I told you who I bumped into before arriving here?" asked Harry,

"Who?"

"Well, the most infamous mismatched couple to grace the English isles. Yes, the Malfoys."

"What's mismatched about Draco and Astoria?" asked Hermione as she dipped her apple sun-dried chips and smiled.

Harry snorted and chuckled, then cleared his throat. "No, Hermione, no, it was not the heir of the Malfoy's but his father who has actually married again."

Hermione's baby bump served as a table as she dipped. Harry decided that it was a good idea to remove the dish and other items, since the information was going to surprise his wife.

"Lucius Malfoy married again? What happened?" asked Hermione

"Narcissa divorced him, but it seems love found its way to his cold heart, because he married Dolores Umbridge," answered Harry.

"What! You're kidding right?" asked Hermione, turning on her belly to look at Harry.

"Nope, true story. Now they are both retired and avoid public life. It seems both are welcome as a dung bomb. Wherever they step in… fate made an example of them. Both of them are as powerful as squibs, forgotten by their former friends and allies and now only clinging to each other. Fate is a fickle set of ladies."

"Are you regretting coming back to Britain?" asked Hermione.

"No, not really. We got to visit Hogwarts and congratulate Nev on his growing family. I got Hannah Longbottom gaining a blush as she recognized me as Dr. Black. I'm sure Nev got mauled by his wife that night; you're welcome Nev."

Hermione started laughing and sent a pillow to her husband's face. "Get off your high horse, Dr. Black, and remember you were feeding me the chips and Hummus?"

"Oh, right, how are you? I mean, you were the one to close the cycle for your unfortunate ancestors, oh mighty heir of Ravenclaw?" asked Harry as he dipped a chip and fed it to Hermione.

"I don't know how to feel about that. Sally just came up to me and said that I needed to travel with her and Echo to Hogwarts and fulfill a promise she made to the Grey Lady. Come to think about it, nothing is ever simple with us, is it?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, simple, normal, how boring. Nah, for us there is nothing as plebeian as that; it's always, go big or go home," said Harry as he shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm still pissed at you for reading my diary," added Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, part of that script was intimate," replied Hermione.

"I know. I mean, you really were checking me out, even though I was a dork, scrawny and daydreaming about Cho? I mean, wow, I don't deserve you."

"Oh my god, Harry!" Hermione sent another pillow which Harry dodged with ease as he added, "But, but, I'm your dork now, so there, you lucky woman you." as he winked at her.

"Oh, really? Well, don't think I forgot about that thing you kept doing back in Sydney?" accused Hermione.

"What thing?" asked Harry as he curled an eyebrow.

"You kept losing shirts. Merlin, even my mother was taking notice."

Harry was trying but failed and started laughing. Then, his wings ripped through his current shirt, as Hermione's eyes went round as saucers. He inquired, "You mean like this?"

"Yeah. Was that it, your wings required space?" asked Hermione.

"No, not only that. I'm a dragon; I want to court and make sure you're comfortable, kill the annoying people who make you even pout and I want you to see how sexy I am. But we already agreed that you are a strong independent woman who will not be swayed by such displays of testosterone and magic. So?" He snapped his fingers, his shirt went back on.

"Very considerate of you, and of course I will not objectify you, or treat you as a piece of meat. Besides, at the moment I feel as sexy a humpback whale, and it's all your fault. You had to get me pregnant with triplets again, didn't you?"

"Oh god, well it was your fault, really?" retorted Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"I mean, we've just got back from an epic party at the temple of the Moirai. We were back in the Black fortress and I was taking a shower, minding my own business. Then you walk in, naked, gorgeous, golden. I mean, what was I supposed to do? _Not _make love to you? You seduced me. I was only responding to your sumptuous presence. I am not made of stone you know; I'm the victim here and what's wrong with your body? You have a beautiful belly and I love your breasts and your crazy libido, which of course doesn't objectify me. But it does have odd schedule, like, for example, while I'm driving, coming out of my office, eating porridge, I'm exhausted, or after battle. Uhm, Hermione dear, uh, I don't want to hurt the children, you know you are on your third trimester?" said Harry as he found himself naked on his back and looking at his wife sizing him up as though he was a bowl of cream about to feed a feral feline.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Now be a good husband and say you love my body again," said Hermione.

Harry's sat up, open his arms in a welcoming gesture as his wings flared, he added, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said, "I knew I married a smart man. I love you Harry." Then, Hermione joined him in a kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
